A Ordem de Merlim
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Em uma antiga Inglaterra, devastada pela Magia do Lord das Trevas, somente a Ordem de Merlim poderá detê-lo.
1. Prólogo

A Ordem de Merlim é a mais antiga ordem de cavaleiros formada pelos clãs mais poderosos.

Durante gerações, a Ordem serviu para manter a paz. Mas com o surgimento de um cavaleiro tão Mal que o próprio Diabo o expulsou do Inferno, o Mal se apossou daquele mundo.

O equilíbrio entre as forças do bem e do mal deve ser restaurado e a paz voltar a reinar.

Para restaurar o equilíbrio, o menino da profecia, aquele é descendente de Merlim, deve ser encontrado e treinado. Para quando chegar a maioridade se tornar o maior rei que o mundo já viu.

No passado, a Casa de Excalibur e a Casa de Gárgula foram devastadas pelo Lord das Trevas e apenas dois bebês sobreviveram. Os bebês foram escondidos e treinados pelo Mago Dumbledore e quando atingiram a maioridade, eles se tornaram os Lideres da Ordem. Como mandam os manuscritos, escritos pelo próprio Merlim, a casa de Excalibur responde pela Força e a casa de Gárgula responde pela Sabedoria. Um não se governa sem o outro e por este motivo, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, decidiram dividir o comando da Ordem de Merlim e assim restaurar o poder da Luz, alem é claro, de tentarem não matar um ao outro no processo.

**Essa fic será escrita em parceria com a Incrível escritora INGRID D. **

**Harry Potter não me pertence... ele pertence a J.K. Rowling... fic sem fins lucrativos. **


	2. A aldeia

Inglaterra, século XII

Um pacato vilarejo estava em chamas. Mulheres e crianças corriam e gritavam. O fogo tomava conta de casas enquanto os homens eram brutalmente assassinados pelos soldados do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Por favor, não - pediu uma mulher. O soldado decepou-lhe a cabeça um segundo depois.

E então aconteceu. Uma enorme explosão destruiu tudo e o corpo de um garotinho tombou junto ao resto dos seus.

Próximo dali, a Ordem de Merlim - uma ordem de cavaleiros formada pelos clãs mais antigos, a serviço da Luz - se aproximava. Os soldados viram a explosão e o comandante ordenou a eles que buscassem sobreviventes e o responsável pela explosão. Após revirar cadáveres, apenas o menino foi encontrado vivo, porém inconsciente.

\- Devemos retornar ao castelo - ordenou o comandante. E assim foi feito.

Na entrada do Castelo, o Mago, conselheiro dos maiores Cavaleiros da Ordem, os descendentes das maiores ordens que já caminharam sobre a aquelas terras os esperava. O comandante desmontou de seu cavalo e carregando o menino nos braços, se dirigiu ao Mago.

\- Mestre Dumbledore, só encontramos este menino. O vilarejo foi arrasado - falou o comandante.

\- Comandante Ronald, este menino é o responsável pela explosão? - perguntou o velho mago de barbas brancas.

\- Creio que sim, meu senhor, pois a energia que emana dele é muito poderosa - responde o jovem comandante ruivo.  
\- Não é um simples camponês - comenta o mago. - Tem certeza que naquela aldeia só havia camponeses? - questiona Dumbledore.  
\- Era o que constava em todos os registros, meu senhor, mas esse garoto não parece um camponês. Sua força derrotou mais de cem homens do Lord das Trevas - fala o comandante que atendia por Ronald, observando o jovem menino de cabelos loiros e pele clara dormitar em seus braços.  
\- Vamos levá-lo para dentro, meu jovem comandante - sugere o mago -, porque, se eu estiver certo, esse garoto é o Escolhido - Sussurra o mago deixando Ronald surpreso.  
\- Tem certeza? - pergunta o cavaleiro

\- Teremos assim que acharmos aqueles dois cavaleiros problemáticos que o senhor chama de amigos e eu de alunos - fala Dumbledore.

\- O senhor acha que esse menino pode ser o último cavaleiro da Casa de Excalibur ou da Casa de Gárgula? - pergunta Ronald.  
\- Apenas Hermione, a única Cavaleira da Casa de Gárgula, ou Harry, o último da Casa de Excalibur, poderá nos dizer - fala o Mago.  
\- Irei buscá-los então, meu senhor - responde o cavaleiro e se vai em busca de seus amigos e superiores.

**Continua...**


	3. O menino

Ron entrou em um dos pátios do Castelo. Lá estavam dois cavaleiros vestindo suas armaduras completas e em um instigante duelo de espadas.  
O Mago Dumbledore também estava lá, Ron reconheceu. O menino que encontraram nos escombros da aldeia o acompanhava, os olhos vidrados acompanhando o duelo. O menino sequer piscava ou desviava o olhar.  
O titilar provocado pelo choque das espadas era algo com o qual os ouvidos de Ron já estavam acostumados.

Os cavaleiros lutavam de igual para igual, ainda que um deles fosse mais esguio e mais baixo que o outro. A agilidade deste era a sua vantagem.

As espadas se encontravam num ritmo curioso, em cima, em baixo, em cima, então um dos cavaleiros atacava, ao que o outro defendia sem dificuldade.

– Esta ficando lento, Potter – fala o cavaleiro menor, que vestia a armadura com o Brasão de Gárgulas ao arrancar a espada das mãos do cavaleiro com Brasão de Espadas.

Foi como se o ataque e desarme despertasse o cavaleiro com Brasão de Espadas que tivera que se recompor e improvisar novo ataque, mas o cavaleiro de Gárgulas parecia estar preparado.

Sem aviso, o cavaleiro menor, investiu ataques seguidos, um após o outro, fazendo com que o adversário recuasse alguns muitos passos. Numa defesa impressionante, após se recompor daquela sequência, eis que o cavaleiro de Excalibur girou sobre os próprios calcanhares e parou com a lâmina da espada estendida perpendicularmente à nuca do cavaleiro menor. A resposta foi um ágil movimento em que este último segurou o seu braço e girou também sobre os próprios calcanhares, quase copiando o movimento do outro, mas atacou-o com uma simples – e forte – cotovelada na altura da nuca, desconcertando-o. Mais um rápido movimento e estava novamente cara a cara com ele, a ponta da espada apontada para o seu queixo.

E foi assim que a luta terminou.

Ron aplaudiu o embate enquanto o cavaleiro menor, que o vencera, arrancava o elmo da cabeça, revelando sua identidade, os cabelos compridos ondulando por suas costas até a altura da cintura.

– Eu apenas me distraí, Granger – justifica-se o Cavaleiro com o Brasão de Espada.  
– Sim, claro que se distraiu – ironiza a guerreira.

Ron então se aproximou.

– Mestre Dumbledore que falar com os dois – fala Ron apontando o mago que os observava.  
– Sobre o que seria? – pergunta a guerreira que atendia pelo nome de Hermione Granger.  
– Homens do Lorde das Trevas atacaram a aldeia de Camponeses de Westerminster. Eu estava por perto quando aconteceu e fui com meus homens para lá. A aldeia foi destruída por alguma magia muito poderosa e apenas aquele menino sobreviveu.  
– E por que precisa de nós? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Excalibur, Harry Potter.  
– Esse garoto não é um simples camponês. Achamos que foi ele quem destruiu a aldeia – Ron explica aos sussurros. – E, também, ele pode ser o menino de quem fala a profecia.  
– Tem certeza? – pergunta Hermione.  
– Não, mas a magia que senti emanar dele, sinto apenas de vocês dois – responde Ron.  
– Leve-o para o Grande Salão – Hermione ordena. – Devemos examiná-lo, sir Potter.  
– De acordo, lady Granger – concorda o cavaleiro de Excalibur. – Irei apenas retirar a armadura primeiro.  
– Também farei isso e nos encontramos no Grande Salão – finaliza Hermione.

– Pensei que tivesse dito que ia retirar a armadura – Harry provocou quando adentrou o Grande Salão, uma sobrancelha arqueada que claramente denunciava o seu sarcasmo.

Hermione despira a armadura e, em seu lugar adotara, o traje dos cavaleiros da Casa de Gárgulas. Era um traje pesado, trabalhado em couro e tachas de ferro. Fora costurado sob medida na forma de um vestido, diferentemente do traje masculino adotado pelos demais cavaleiros. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, uma tiara de bronze coroando-lhe a cabeça com detalhe em flor-de-lótus. Na altura do peito, o brasão da Casa de Gárgulas se destacava. A espada se encontrava presa em sua cintura.

– Sou uma dama, mas isso não me tira a condição de guerreira, Potter – respondeu com dignidade.

Harry, por sua vez, vestia as costumeiras calças de tecido, botas de caça e adereços em couro para proteger-lhe o tronco. Duas espadas estavam cruzadas e seguras em um suporte que traçava o centro de seu peito e terminava nas costas. As mesmas tachas que se via em todo o corpete da roupa de Hermione eram vistas em locais estratégicos de suas vestes.

– Menino, qual o seu nome? – pergunta Harry em um tom duro ao se aproximar do menino.  
– Lancelot Scath, senhor – responde o menino assustado.  
– Quanto anos tem, meu jovem? – pergunta Hermione no mesmo tom que Harry.  
– Oito, minha senhora – fala o menino de pronto.  
– E onde estão seus pais? – torna a questionar Harry.  
– Eles foram mortos pelos homens que atacaram minha aldeia – conta o menino, a voz segura, mas em seu rosto ainda era possível ver os resquícios de lágrimas – Cortaram a cabeça da minha mãe na minha frente – fala o jovem com os punhos cerrados.  
– E como sobreviveu? – pergunta Hermione.  
– Eu não sei – responde o menino.  
– Como não sabe? Você explodiu um vilarejo inteiro, matou mais de cem Comensais da Morte e simplesmente não sabe? – Harry explode. – Que tal "eu derrotei a todos com a minha magia"?  
– Calma, sir Potter – pede Hermione.  
– Calma? Você me pede calma quando um menino de oito anos explode um vilarejo inteiro com magia e simplesmente não sabe como? – Harry continua, exaltado. – E se ele explodir o castelo? Hogwarts é o único lugar em que o Lorde das Trevas não consegue entrar. Essa fortaleza não pode ser explodida.  
– Eu sei que não pode e não será – Hermione garante, seu tom é firme. – Mas ele é apenas um garoto que acabou de perder os pais. Lembra-se de quando fizemos magia involuntária pela primeira vez? Infelizmente, eu quase te matei. Se eu soubesse realmente usar a magia, não teria falhado – fala Hermione de modo irônico.  
– Quer resolver isso lá fora? – pergunta Harry, claramente afetado pelo comentário da morena.  
– Não, obrigada. Ao que me consta, acabei de vencê-lo e, no momento, precisamos descobrir a qual de nós o menino pertence.  
– E o que você sugere, Srta. da Sabedoria? – faz Harry com impaciência.  
– Chamar lady Luna – sentencia Hermione. – E pedir para que ela veja o passado dele. Assim quem sabe, possamos descobrir de quem ele descende.

† – † – †

Assim que Luna entrou no salão, seus olhos confrontaram os do menino.

– Mandou me chamar, lady Granger? – pergunta Luna.  
– Sim, lady Luna – fala Hermione. – Este garoto foi achado em Westerminster e precisamos saber com qual de nós dois – fala apontando para ela e Harry – esse menino compartilha laços de sangue.  
– Qual seu nome, meu jovem ? – pergunta Luna, paciente.  
– Lancelot Scath – responde o jovem.  
– E qual o nome de seus pais? Você sabe se pertence a algum clã? – torna a questionar Luna.  
– Não senhora, não sei – responde o garotinho. – Minha mãe se chamava Marian e meu pai Elric.  
– Sabe de mais alguma coisa sobre sua família? – Luna insiste.  
– Não, senhora.  
– Então deixe-me entender, você não possuía parentes vivos no vilarejo além de seus pais?  
– Tinha meu vovô – fala o menino. – Mas ele morreu há muito tempo  
– E qual o nome de seu vovô? – pergunta Luna gentil.  
– Amis – fala o menino  
– Amis Scath? – Luna arqueia uma sobrancelha.  
– Não, Amis Edgan – o menino corrige.  
– Não pode ser – exclama Dumbledore. – Não pode ser ele...  
– O que foi, Mestre Dumbledore? – Harry questiona.  
– Esse nome, Amis Edgan é o nome do primo do avô de lady Granger que desapareceu na noite em que o Lorde das Trevas ascendeu do inferno – fala Dumbledore.  
– Tem certeza? – fala Hermione.  
– Sim, eu me lembro muito bem daquela noite – Dumbledore responde, o olhar distante, embora a sua voz seja firme. – Foi a mesma noite em que os salvei da morte.  
– Então este menino é... – Hermione começa, logo retomando a frase: – Ele pertence ao meu clã?  
– Sim, Hermione, ao que tudo indica, este menino é o ultimo guerreiro de Gárgula, como determina a tradição – fala Luna.  
– Então pode haver mais descendentes do meu clã vivos? Ou do dela? – pergunta Harry.  
– Receio que não, Harry, o único que o corpo não foi encontrado foi o de Amis – nega Dumbledore.  
– Então esse garoto é mesmo o último – fala Hermione.  
– E, se a profecia for verdadeira, esse menino é aquele que será o maior guerreiro de todo o mundo – Luna conta.  
– Então ele deve ser treinado – sentencia Harry.

E uma enorme discussão começou entre os ali presentes sobre o futuro que os aguardava.

– Seu treinamento começará amanhã pela manhã, meu jovem Lancelot – fala Hermione. – Como pertence à Casa de Gárgula, serei sua mentora. Eu mesma irei treiná-lo.  
– Eu também desejo treiná-lo – Harry se coloca. – Porque se é desse garoto que todo nosso futuro depende, ele deve ser treinado pelo melhor.  
– Concordo, por isso mesmo estou me encarregando dos treinos dele – rebate Hermione.  
– Humpf, veremos que é o melhor logo, logo – resmunga Harry.  
– Disse alguma coisa, sir Potter? – pergunta Mione irônica.  
– Não – nega Harry de pronto. – Dumbledore, leve o menino para conhecer o castelo e explique-lhe as regras e todo o funcionamento daqui – solicita Harry se virando para sair. – E mande que alguém dê-lhe um banho e o vista com roupas decentes – finaliza se retirando.

Dumbledore então se aproxima do menino e o conduz direto para o banho. As roupas antigas são queimadas e novas lhes são dadas. Roupas com o brasão de seu clã.

† – † – †

– Venha, meu jovem – fala Dumbledore. – Irei te mostrar seu quarto.

Lancelot então acompanha Dumbledore em uma volta pelo castelo, depois que este lhe mostra seu quarto.

– Não se assuste com sir Harry – fala Dumbledore. – Ele é apenas um pouco duro com as pessoas. Harry foi criado no castelo, desde bebê. Seus pais foram mortos pelo Lorde das trevas e ele cresceu querendo vingança. Ficou com o coração de pedra e, quando a profecia foi revelada, seu coração já era tão duro que não havia como ele ser o Escolhido. Isso o endureceu mais ainda, porque tudo que ele quer é libertar estas terras.  
– E lady Hermione? – questiona Lancelot.  
– Ela foi criada junto com sir harry e treinada por mim, os dois foram. Ela é uma brava guerreira, como irá descobrir. A melhor em toda sua geração. A única que consegue controlar Harry, mas não espalhe. Os dois parecem se odiar, mas ninguém sabe o porquê. Eu acho que estimulei demais a competição entre eles quando jovens e Harry não suporta perder. Mas não se preocupe, eles não irão tentar se matar, eu espero – conta Dumbledore.  
– Poderei chamá-la de tia? – Pergunta Lancelot  
– Meu jovem Lance, só chame Hermione assim caso queira uma morte dolorosa. Ela não é do tipo maternal, pelo contrário, possui o coração tão duro quanto o de Harry.  
– Certo – concorda Lance. – E quem era o cavaleiro que me salvou?  
– Aquele é o Comandante Ronald Weasley – fala Dumbledore. – É um grande guerreiro e um dos poucos amigos daqueles dois problemáticos. Ele vem da Casa de Grifinória, um clã antigo famoso por sua coragem. Ele é casado com lady Luna, a guardiã das profecias e descendente da casa de Corvinal. Se busca uma jovem amável neste reino, ela é a mais doce de todas. Luna guarda as profecias de nosso reino e também conhece as famílias e histórias de nosso povo.  
– Quem é aquele? – pergunta o menino indicando um jovem loiro que dava ordens perto dos estábulos.  
– Oh, sim! Aquele é o Comandante Draco Malfoy – fala Dumbledore. – Ele ficou conhecido como traidor, mas é muito bem vindo aqui. Ele é do clã de Sonserina, o maior clã aliado ao Lorde das trevas, mas ele não é mau. Não gosta de ver o povo sofrer. E quando salvou Gina em batalha ao invés de matá-la, ele foi expulso. O que ninguém sabia era que ele e Gina já vinham se encontrando as escondidas depois que ele teve de atacar Hogwarts e foi derrotado justamente por Gina.  
– Uau – exclama o garotinho. – Eles se gostam? Igual meus pais?  
– Sim, Lance, eles são apaixonados. Draco a amou desde a primeira vez que a viu.  
– E onde ela está? – Pergunta Lance  
– Ginevra Weasley é a irmã do comandante Ron, e chefe da guarda de Hogwarts. Pode ser uma doce jovem, mas nunca a subestime. Ela explode facilmente. É uma ótima guerreira e com toda certeza irá te auxiliar a treinar. Nesse momento, deve estar junto a lady Granger resolvendo algum assunto do castelo.  
– E quem é aquele ali? – pergunta agora indicando um rapaz bonito que estava no topo de uma torre dando ordem aos arqueiros.  
– Aquele é o comandante Cedrico Diggory, líder dos arqueiros – fala Dumbledore. – Ele é da Casa de Lufa-Lufa e esta noivo da lady Cho Chang. Cho é filha um de nossos comandantes e auxilia curando os soldados feridos.  
– Entendi, se eu me machucar, irei vê-la?  
– Sim, mas ela não é a mais boazinha das enfermeiras – ri Dumbledore.  
– Então sem machucados – Lance faz, sobressaltado.  
– É bom, porque aqueles dois vão pegar pesado com você, meu jovem  
– E já começa amanhã?  
– Sim, não podemos perder tempo.  
– E quem são elas? – pergunta Lance vendo duas moças se aproximarem junto com três rapazes.  
– Lance, estes são sir Dino Thomas e sir Simas são cavaleiros. Sir Colin é o mensagem oficial de Hogwarts. E estas são lady Lila Brown e lady Parvati, ambas são feiticeiras – responde Dumbledore.

E assim o dia seguiu. Dumbledore explicou ao menino as regras do castelo e, depois que a noite caiu, Lance jantou na presença de Harry e Hermione. Depois foi conduzido ao seu quarto para que descansasse. A sua missão em Hogwarts estava apenas começando, e na manhã seguinte ele descobriria o caminho até que o seu destino fosse alcançado era cheio de desafios e percalços.

**Continua...**


	4. A noite no castelo

Depois do jantar, Ron se recolheu em seu quarto, onde sua jovem esposa já o aguardava.

– Boa noite – o comandante cumprimentou.  
– Boa noite, meu amor – responde Luna, cumprimentando o marido com um beijo.  
Houve um breve instante de silêncio, quebrado pelo guerreiro.  
– Luna, o que mais você sabe sobre aquele menino? – perguntou Ron.  
– Não está claro – fala Luna. – O futuro dele é cheio de batalhas... Não será fácil... o que eu vejo é um fardo pesado demais para qualquer um carregar... E tudo esta entrelaçado com o futuro de Harry e Hermione, mas não sei como... Eles serão importantes para esse garoto... – ela disse, seu tom vago.  
– Como pais? – pergunta Ron, rindo. – Hermione maternal? Você quer me fazer rir?  
– Não acho que nesse sentido, Ron. Hermione não é alguém que nasceu para o amor – Luna observa. – Ela nasceu para as batalhas.  
– Harry, então? Ele seria mais desastroso como pai do que Hermione como mãe – faz Ron.  
– Harry nasceu para a guerra – fala Luna. – No futuro de nossos líderes só é possível ver sangue... É como se eles tivessem sido marcados para empunhar a espada.  
– Eles são os maiores guerreiros que Dumbledore já treinou – Ron comenta.  
– Toda armadura tem sua falha, Ron – avisa Luna. – E eles também têm... Apenas não sabemos qual é.  
– Acha que eles podem ser derrotados por Lorde das Trevas? – Ron pergunta, preocupado.  
– A profecia está perto de se concretizar, Ron – fala Luna. – O menino carrega a marca da morte, aquela que a profecia tanto fala.  
– Essa profecia ainda me assusta – o tom de Ron era sombrio. – Eu queria que existisse um modo de vencer sem precisar do menino.  
– Infelizmente só ele poderá vencer – Luna lamenta. – Isso está muito claro.  
– Então não resta mais nada a fazer – fala Ron –, além de rezar para que aqueles dois treinem o garoto antes de se matarem.  
– Eu duvido que Hermione permita que alguém que não seja ela participe do treinamento de um guerreiro de seu clã – Luna comenta. – Ela reconhece que todos que puderem ajudar, deverão fazê-lo, pois está nas mãos do menino o futuro de todos, não somente dos membros da Casa de Gárgula, mas tomará para si a responsabilidade maior.  
– Típico – Ron diz com certo sarcasmo.  
– Eu tento ver, me esforço para ver – fala Luna. – Mas a história deles... Só pertence a eles... Alguma coisa me impede de ver... Como se eles não tivessem um destino.  
– Todos têm um destino – fala Ron.  
– Alguns não, Ron... Alguns fazem seu destino – Luna diz. – Agora, se o meu senhor não for me usar hoje, irei me deitar... o dia foi cheio de visões e estou exausta  
– Podemos deitar, sim – fala Ron, se deitando na cama, seguido por Luna. – Durma bem.  
– Você também.

E assim aquele casal dormiu.

– Dumbledore? – Hermione chamou ao adentrar o pequeno aposento onde o mago fazia sua refeição a sós e à luz bruxuleante de um archote.  
– Oh, Hermione! – O mago virou-se para vê-la. – Venha, junte-se a mim. Já jantou?  
– Sim, obrigada, senhor – ela respondeu enquanto tomava um assento para si.  
– Em que posso ajudá-la então?  
– Eu queria falar sobre Amis Edgan – ela respondeu. O mago somente piscou em resposta, então ela decidiu por continuar: – No momento em que o menino falou ser seu avô eu não me atentei para o nome.  
– E o que quer saber?  
– Ele seria filho de Owen Edgan? – questionou.  
– Sim, o primo de seu avô – Dumbledore assentiu.  
– Mas Owen Edgan não se casou – Hermione observou. – Lembro-me que o senhor falava sobre o primo de meu pai que morreu ainda jovem, muito antes de me salvar quando o vilarejo de Gárgula foi destruído. Dizia que Edgan era um jovem guerreiro valente, um exemplo para os representantes de Gárgula – contou. – Se Amis era mesmo filho dele, estou certa de que Owen Edgan nunca tomou conhecimento desse filho.  
– Amis não cresceu no vilarejo, Hermione. Ron encontrou o menino Lancelot muito longe do lugar onde jazem as cinzas do vilarejo de Gárgula. – Dumbledore disse, a voz dura. – O que sugere? Que o menino Lancelot não pertence de seu clã?  
– Não, senhor, de forma alguma! – Hermione apressou-se em negar. – Se Luna diz que ele pertence ao meu clã, ele pertence. E por mais que seja duro concordar com Potter em alguma coisa, nosso futuro depende desse menino e eu irei treiná-lo para que seja o melhor.  
– Sei que irá – Dumbledore concordou. – Devo perguntar, porém, se sabe com exatidão o que diz a profecia.  
– Um líder não pode ser um líder se não souber as palavras da profecia, senhor – Hermione observou, o seu tom levemente ofendido. Recitou, porém, com calma:  
"Aquele que traz a marca da morte  
Com a Força e a Sabedoria ao seu lado  
Chegará a maioridade por sorte  
O equilíbrio das forças será restaurado  
O fruto de seu amor, o Grande Rei virá"  
– Muito bem – Dumbledore disse antes de empurrar o prato para longe e se levantar. – Talvez estejam na profecia as respostas que você procura. – E dizendo isso, deu as costas para a guerreira e retirou-se do aposento.

† – † – †

Enquanto isso, Lucius Malfoy estava ajoelhado perante um trono sombrio em um salão escuro onde o Lorde das Trevas acariciava sua cobra.

– Como "mais de cem Comensais da morte foram mortos"? – esbraveja o Lorde.  
– Meu senhor, Soldados de Merlim apareceram – Lucius tenta argumentar.  
– Soldados? – fala Voldemort, seu tom de evidente descrença. – Simples soldados não fazem aquilo.  
– Mas, senhor...  
– Descubra se Granger ou Potter têm saído do castelo – ordena Voldemort. – Apenas guerreiros como eles poderiam causar tal destruição... Além de mim, é claro.  
– Mas, senhor...  
– Lucius, dei-lhe uma missão simples. ACABAR COM TODOS OS MALDITOS VERMES QUE VIVIAM NAQUELE DESPREZÍVEL VILAREJO! E você me retorna com uma baixa de cem homens?  
– Meu senhor, naquele vilarejo só havia camponeses – fala Lucius – E todos já morreram.  
– Vejo que não entendeu a gravidade da situação, Lucius – Fala Voldemort – Um mago poderoso extermina meus homens sem dificuldade e você acha que só havia camponeses naquele maldito lugar? Você é um inútil mesmo. Chamem Severo Snape. AGORA!

Assim que Snape aparece:

– Mandou me chamar, meu Lorde? – apresenta-se Snape.  
– Sim – Voldemort diz. – Quero que descubra o nome do mago que destruiu o vilarejo e me informe se Potter ou Granger tem deixado Hogwarts.  
– Sim, senhor – Snape assente.  
– E lembre-se, a profecia não pode se concretizar – Voldemort avisa.  
– Sim, meu senhor.  
– Já pode ir – dispensa o Lorde.  
– Com licença – fala o subordinado antes de se retirar.

† – † – †

Harry havia se esgueirado pelos corredores do castelo e agora havia parado diante daquela porta que tantas vezes já abrira em busca daquela que o esquentava em noites como essa. Mas o quarto estava vazio.

Ele entrou e caminhou até o meio do quarto. Viu a lua na janela e parou para admirá-la quando ouve a porta atrás de si ser aberta

– Demorastes hoje – fala Harry.  
– O castelo demorou a adormecer hoje – diz a mulher que havia entrado.

Harry nem esperou que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. A tomou em seus braços como sempre e a carregou para a cama.

† – † – †

Em Hogwarts, após a sua ronda, o guerreiro Dino Thomas seguia para seus aposentos quando avistou Draco Malfoy na saída do Castelo, a meio caminho da ponte elevadiça que dava acesso à fortaleza. Sua silhueta era distinguível somente por conta de uma luz que vinha do castelo. Ele gesticulava e falava sem parar para alguém que Dino não podia ver àquela distância, principalmente com tão fraca iluminação.

Desceu a escadaria apressado e, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, tentou alcançar o local de modo a tomar parte do encontro que acontecia no meio da noite. Estava já na última curva das escadas quando deu de cara com o loiro.

– Thomas – Draco fez, lançando uma rápida olhadela por sobre o ombro.  
– Malfoy – Dino limitou-se a responder. – Vejo que preserva o hábito de esgueirar-se pelos cantos do castelo altas horas da noite. É a menina Weasley que torce para que eu não veja estar encontrando às escondidas?  
– Não deixe que ela escute chamá-la dessa forma – Draco provocou. – Agora, se me permite, tenho que me recolher. Teremos um longo dia pela frente.  
– É claro – Dino, desconfiado, deu um passo para o lado, deixando espaço para que o loiro se retirasse. Quando os passos de Draco já não se ouviam, desceu rumo ao local onde o vira instantes antes. Nem sinal de quem seria sua misteriosa companhia.

Não muito longe dali, ainda nos corredores, Draco Malfoy ganhou nova companhia:

– Padrinho – disse ao ver Severo Snape.  
– Draco – Severo cumprimentou-o. Dino Thomas atravessou o corredor naquele mesmo instante, lançando um olhar penetrante em direção aos dois, o que Severo não deixou passar. – Precisa tomar cuidado, criança! Sabes que Thomas tem todas as razões para querer você longe do Castelo – repreendeu.  
– Sim, senhor – Draco concordou, baixando os olhos como se isso o redimisse.  
– Não baixe os olhos! Para ninguém – Severo novamente repreendeu. – Um homem de valor sequer pisca diante de uma reprimenda.  
– Sim, senhor – Draco tornou a concordar, desta vez sem desviar os olhos ou piscar.  
– Potter e Granger? – Severo questionou.  
– Já se recolheram há tempos. Weasley encontrou um menino nos escombros da vila, aparentemente parente distante de Granger.  
– Um membro do clã de Gárgula? – Severo fez. – Vivo? – Draco assentiu. – Interessante.  
**  
Continua...  
-**  
**N/A Coveiro: Esse capitulo foi escrito em parceira com minha amiga Ingrid D. Quem gostou, comenta. **


	5. Primeiro dia

O dia ainda nem havia amanhecido quando uma severa Hermione adentrou o quarto do jovem Lancelot.

– Lancelot, está na hora. Vamos! Levante-se e me encontre no pátio assim de o primeiro raio de sol adentrar o castelo.  
– Mas está muito cedo, titia – fala o garotinho loiro que dormia, ou melhor, estava perdido no meio de todas aquelas cobertas e travesseiros da enorme cama de dossel em que ele estava deitado.  
– Titia? – Hermione estreita os olhos – Nunca mais me chame de titia, está me entendendo? – fez, o seu tom de forte reprimenda. – Lancelot! Assim como os outros, deve me chamar sempre por lady Granger – instrui, severa. – E quando for se dirigir a mim, que seja por senhorita. E não reclame, seu treinamento começa hoje e não temos tempo a perder. Então, levante-se, vista-se e coma alguma coisa. O treino será duro.  
– Sim, senhorita – encolhe-se o pequeno Lance. – Eu estou indo.  
– Ótimo, estarei no pátio à sua espera. – E Hermione deixa o quarto, deixando o menino novamente imerso num breu.

O jovem Lance se levanta, lava o rosto e coloca as roupas que haviam sido deixadas por Dumbledore na noite passada. Ele desceu, foi até a cozinha, onde as cozinheiras lhe ofereceram um reforçado desjejum, claramente já instruídas pelos guerreiros.

O menino estava desfrutando de seu café quando um raio de sol entra pela janela.

– Ops, estou atrasado – diz, a boca cheia, e levanta-se, deixando a mesa, correndo para o pátio.

– Vejo que já esperando pelo moleque – fala Harry ao encontrar Hermione no pátio. A morena já trajava sua armadura de batalha.  
– Sim – Hermione limita-se a responder. – O treinamento dele começa hoje e eu não pretendo perder tempo.  
– Vai dar espada e armadura para ele hoje? – Harry debocha.  
– Ainda não – Hermione responde, séria. – Ele não tem a menor noção de combate. Irei ensinar ele a usar um arco e flecha. Estou de armadura para não acabar com uma flecha no peito.  
– Entendi – Harry assente, mas o seu tom é de puro deboche. – Medo de uma criança! E ainda se acha a melhor para treiná-lo...  
– Não tenho medo dele, mas considero o poder dele. É uma criança que matou cem Comensais. Tanto que deixarei o treinamento mágico ser iniciado por Dumbledore.  
– Por que ele? – Harry questiona, agora assumindo um tom sério. – Já somos os maiores feiticeiros do Castelo.  
– Esqueceu a surra que levou no mês passado? – Hermione pontua.  
– Foi culpa sua e sabe disso.  
– Não me culpe por suas derrotas, e ele nos venceu com méritos próprios. Além disso, ele é um Mago. Não igualamos seu poder. Quem sabe, quando tiver 100 anos, você se torne metade do mago que ele é.  
– Não ficarei ouvindo insultos – Harry corta. – Sairei para caçar hoje. O que gostaria de comer no jantar, milady? – pergunta, novamente debochando.  
– Frango – responde Hermione.  
– Ótimo, trarei um porco do mato – Harry sentencia, sorrindo, e deixa o lugar.

Nesse momento, os servos do castelo começam a trazer os alvos como Hermione havia solicitado.

O primeiro raio de sol adentrou o castelo e nada de Lance aparecer.

† – † – †

Harry e Ron travavam um duelo de espadas em outro recinto, sendo acompanhados por Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley, Dino Thomas e Simas Fanning. Estavam embalados em uma sequência que parecia interminável de ataques e defesas bem sucedidas.

– Vamos, Potter, você é melhor do que isso! – Draco debochou.  
– É, Harry, pare de fazer corpo mole e termine de uma vez com isso – Gina brincou. – Não me obrigue a ir te derrubar.

Harry investiu com mais força contra o comandante e também amigo e até poderia ter vencido o duelo se não o tivesse interrompido após ver de relance um intruso a poucos metros da pequena arquibancada onde os demais guerreiros estavam sentados.

– Pare! – Harry gritou, erguendo uma mão para impedir que Ron o atacasse. – O que está fazendo aqui, moleque? Não deveria estar com a sua mentora?  
– Harry, não seja tão du...  
– Cale-se, Gina – Harry interrompeu a ruiva. – Lady Granger o aguarda no pátio e você está atrasado.  
– Desculpe, senhor, eu estava procurando o pátio e...  
– E veio parar em meu recinto por engano – Harry fez. – Típico. É para onde são atraídos os guerreiros que querem aprender com o melhor. Mas vá. Tem sorte de não haver armas voando aqui por hoje. Poderiam ter-lhe arrancado a cabeça.  
– Sim, senhor – o menino fez, assustado, dando passos para trás, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. – E-eu já estou indo, se-senhor...

Quando o menino sumiu pelo portal de pedra, Harry voltou-se para os demais guerreiros. Ria-se.

– Ele vai voltar.  
– Ele estava quase mijando nas calças, Potter – Draco Malfoy fez. – Terá sorte se ele não sair correndo a próxima vez que o vir.  
– Ele vai voltar – Harry garantiu.

† – † – †

Ao chegar ao pátio, o menino, que corria esbaforido, avista uma sua mentora. As feições da guerreira eram duras. Ela estava realmente brava, ele observou.

– Está atrasado – repreende Hermione quando o menino chega em sua frente.  
– Me desculpe, senhorita – Lance diz.  
– Espero que não se repita.  
– Não irá – garante o garotinho.  
– Então vamos começar – fala Hermione. – Irei ensiná-lo a atirar de arco e flecha hoje, será bom para que ganhe força e coordenação, além da pontaria.  
– Sim, senhorita.  
– Venha até aqui – chama Hermione. – Esta vendo aqueles alvos? – O menino assente com a cabeça. – Seu objetivo é acertar o centro. Como hoje é o primeiro dia e imagino que nunca tenha atirado, iremos usar arcos mais leves, portanto, de menor distancia. – E entrega um arco para o jovem – Primeiro, coloque isso no seu braço esquerdo. – Entrega para o menino um protetor de couro que ele prende no braço como ela havia prendido no dela. – E coloque isso na mão direita. – Hermione coloca um outro protetor para seus dedos na mão direita e é imitada pelo menino. – Agora, fique de lado, posicione sua perna esquerda a frente de sua perna direita, deixe seu corpo perpendicular ao alvo. Pegue uma flecha e a encaixe no arco. Assim. – Mostra Hermione e o menino vai repete seus movimentos. – Estique o braço esquerdo em direção ao alvo, sem mexer o resto do corpo. Com o braço direito, continue segurando a flecha no arco e puxe o braço até que seu polegar esteja encostado abaixo de seus lábios. Deixe o cotovelo arqueado. Agora respire bem fundo e mantenha as costas retas. Fixe seus olhos no alvo e solte a flecha – instrui Hermione e solta a própria flecha, acertando bem no centro de seu alvo.

O pequeno Lance então segue as instruções de Hermione, mas, como é de se esperar, seu primeiro tiro atinge o chão.

– Tente de novo – fala Hermione sem expressar qualquer emoção.

O próximo tiro foi muito alto e, assim, várias flechas foram disparadas, com Hermione sempre repetindo a mesma frase: "De novo". Vez ou outra, ela corrigia as falhas do menino, mas em sua maioria, ele demonstrava muito talento. Tanto que antes de o sol se pôr, o jovem Lance colocou aquela que seria a primeira de muitas flechas no centro do alvo.

– Está bom por hoje – diz Hermione. – Pode parar. Por hoje, acredito que esteja bom.

Quando ela enfim o liberou, o menino estava exausto.

† – † – †

– Ei, Potter – Gina chamou ao adentrar o grande aposento.  
– Gina – Harry fez.  
– Estão comentando pelo Castelo que trouxe um belo porco para o jantar – Gina disse.  
– Melhor do que frango – Harry riu e Gina o acompanhou.  
– Está me devendo um bom duelo – a ruiva cobrou.  
– Pensei que o tivesse concedido ontem.  
– Não faça menos de mim – ela disse, séria, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Sei que deixou que eu o derrotasse e que levou dez moedas de ouro por isso.  
– Aí você se engana – Harry negou. – Malfoy quem apostou vinte moedas de ouro que você venceria o duelo.  
– Das quais, dez pararam em seu bolso – Gina insistiu. – Não me faça de tola, Potter – ela puxou a própria espada e estendeu a sua ponta para o queixo do moreno.  
– Opa, opa, opa – Harry fez. – Não me parece digno atacar um oponente em desvantagem, ruiva.

Ele deu um passo atrás e puxou a própria espada, cruzando-a com a da ruiva, no exato momento em que o menino Lancelot apareceu no portal de pedra.

– Ora, ora – Harry disse, baixando a espada. – Talvez eu deva cobrar aquelas dez moedas que ainda estão com o seu amado – brincou com Gina, que bufou.  
– Não pense que esquecerei – a ruiva disse antes de se retirar, bagunçando o cabelo do menino ao passar. Lance engoliu em seco e deu um passo a frente, na direção de Harry, que também vinha em sua direção.  
– Eu acertei o alvo – Lance contou, erguendo os olhos para o guerreiro.  
– Nunca diga que eu disse isso, mas... Você aprendeu com a melhor – Harry fez, fazendo uma careta ao dizer aquelas palavras.  
– Você gosta dela, não é? – Lance fez.  
– Senhor – Harry corrigiu, severo. – E não se atreva a repetir isso, nem em sonho, ou corto-lhe a língua.  
– Desculpe, senhor – Lance estremeceu. – A sua espada é bonita.  
– As espadas da Casa de Excalibur sempre serão as mais imponentes – Harry disse. – Venha, pegue-a.

O menino pegou a espada, sem jeito, e sentiu o braço ceder.

– Segure a lâmina com a outra mão – Harry instruiu, a voz grave.

O menino apressou-se em apoiar a lâmina com a outra mão, tomando cuidado de não segurá-la.

– Pelo menos teve a decência de não deixá-la cair e não se cortar – Harry resmungou. – Vá se lavar, moleque. O jantar é em breve – disse e recebeu de volta a espada das mãos do menino.

Em silêncio, observou-o sumir pelos corredores antes de seguir para o seu próprio aposento.

† – † – †

– O menino claramente nunca segurou uma espada antes na vida! – Harry fez, seu tom exasperado. – Hermione é uma grande guerreira, ainda que eu deteste admitir, mas não opera milagres!  
– Há de ser paciente, Harry – Dumbledore disse. – Ele é uma criança e até dois dias atrás não sabia que carregava o destino do mundo nas costas. Devo dizer, inclusive, que não me será estranho se ele ainda não tiver compreendido isso.  
– Ele não tem muito tempo – Harry rebateu. – Nós não temos muito tempo.  
– Sei que não temos muito tempo, mas estou certo de que o menino estará pronto quando a hora chegar.  
– E de que hora estamos falando, Dumbledore? – a voz de Severo Snape se fez presente.

Harry lançou um olhar significativo a Dumbledore e bufou. Detestava o hábito sorrateiro de Snape, e detestava ainda mais a sua petulância e insistência em se meter no que não era de sua conta.

– Eu devo ir, senhor – Harry disse a Dumbledore. – Gostaria de tratar com Hermione antes da refeição.  
– É claro, Harry – Dumbledore assentiu e Harry se retirou, acenando brevemente com a cabeça para Snape ao passar por ele.  
– Vejo que retornou ao Castelo. Quando chegou, Severo? – Dumbledore disse, dirigindo-se a Snape.  
– As horas já varavam a madrugada, senhor – o homem respondeu. – Pude perceber que tem sido um dia agitado no Castelo  
– Oh, sim, temos um novo morador – Dumbledore assentiu.  
– Presumo ser o menino de quem falavam antes de minha chegada – Severo disse.  
– Sim.  
– Hm – fez, fingindo desinteresse. – Potter não é exatamente um exemplo de paciência e autocontrole, mas poucas vezes vi alguém que não fosse Hermione Granger tirá-lo completamente dos eixos.  
– Exatamente a mesma Hermione Granger que costuma colocá-lo novamente nos eixos, se me permite observar – Dumbledore observou. – Algo me diz que ele precisa aprender a lidar com o fato de não estar no controle da situação pela primeira vez na vida.  
– E quem está? Granger ou o menino?  
– O destino, Severo.  
– Ora, vamos, Alvo, não me venha com suas divagações...  
– O menino é ninguém menos que aquele a quem a profecia se refere, Severo, e quem ele é realmente ainda é a nós um mistério – Dumbledore elevou a voz uma oitava, impondo-se. – Hermione Granger foi incumbida de seu treinamento...  
– É claro que ela não permitiria que outros o fizessem – Snape fez, interrompendo a fala de Dumbledore, que forçou a voz uma oitava acima.  
– ... uma vez que, ao que tudo indica, o menino pertence à Casa de Gárgula.  
– Então temos um membro do clã de Gárgula vivo? – Snape fingiu desconhecer a informação. – Me parece interessante.  
– Ele não estava no vilarejo quando o clã foi completamente destruído – Dumbledore pontuou. – Mas, sim, estamos diante de um novo milagre.

† – † – †

Quando Lance entrou no salão para jantar, Harry e Hermione já estavam sentados a mesa, apenas o esperando.

– Boa noite, sir Potter e lady Granger – cumprimenta o menino.  
– Boa noite, jovem Lancelot – fala Harry.  
– Boa noite, Lancelot – cumprimenta Hermione. – Sente-se e aprecie o jantar.  
– Obrigado – agradece o garoto.  
– Espero que goste de javali – fala Harry. – Está fresco. Eu cacei hoje.

Os três destampam seus pratos e então Harry começa a comer com longas mordidas e muitas garfadas na carne que estava em seu prato. O rosto ia ficando vermelho. A cada garfada, ele ingeria vinho. Passado um momento, passou a bebericar da água que ali estava.

Lance comia tudo que havia em prato, enquanto observava ao pé do olho o homem que encabeçava a mesa enrubescer e esfregar a testa com insistência, como se estivesse suando. Harry começa a tossir, ao passo que Hermione esboça um sorriso de lado e finge preocupação, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

– O que diabos colocaram – mais uma tosse – nessa comida?  
– Parece-me muito boa – Hermione diz enquanto continua com os tapinhas. – Está a seu gosto, Lancelot?  
– Sim, senhorita – o menino disse antes de dar generosa mordida na carne.  
– O que há, Harry?  
– Pi – e ele torna a tossir. – Pim – mais uma vez. – Diabos, PIMENTA!  
– Oh, sim, muito bem temperada a carne, não? – Hermione faz, sorrindo.  
– Maldita! – Harry resmunga e bebe um generoso gole de água.  
– Quer frango, Harry? – ela oferece, finalmente parando com os tapinhas.

† – † – †

Enquanto Hermione se divertia à custa de Harry no castelo, o Lorde das Trevas estava reunido com Bellatrix Lestrage e seu marido para planejar um novo ataque.

– Um traidor não pode ficar impune, meu mestre – fala Bella.  
– É claro que não – concorda o Lorde – Eu quero a cabeça de Regulus Black.  
– Eu a trarei para o senhor – garante Rodolfo, marido de Bella.  
– Bom, muito bom. E aquele nojento convento em que ele se esconde deve ser destruído – fala o Lorde. – Que ninguém saia vivo, para que sirva de exemplo.  
– O convento de Erabon? – pergunta Bella, o rosto sem cor.  
– Sim – o Lorde sibilou.  
– Mas, milorde, o convento está bem guardado pelas tropas de meu adorado sobrinho – Bella argumenta.  
– Mate-o também – Voldemort dita, como se fosse a solução mais óbvia. – Ele também nos traiu ao se apaixonar por aquela menina a quem chamam de chefe da guarda de Hogwarts.  
– Mas, milorde, e lady Narcisa? – questiona Rodolfo, seu fiel cavaleiro.  
– Ela irá superar – fala Voldemort. – Lucius baniu o filho e ela aceitou. Não vejo problema algum. Agora vão.  
– Sim, milorde – os dois assentem em uníssono e se retiram.  
– Senhor, Snape acaba de se juntar a nós – a esganiçada voz de Peter Pettigrew se fez presente.  
– O que está esperando para fazê-lo entrar, verme?  
– Sim, senhor – a voz respondeu, trêmula.  
– Meu lorde – Snape cumprimentou ao adentrar o aposento e parar de frente para o homem que atendia por Lorde das Trevas.  
– O que tem para mim, Severo? – o Lorde questionou.  
– Como pediu que eu o informasse, Granger e Potter têm se mantido no Castelo, senhor. Potter somente se ausentou para caçar ao final da manhã de hoje, mas retornou antes do fim da tarde – Severo contou. – Potter tem se dedicado a inflar o próprio ego e Granger ao treinamento de um jovem guerreiro.  
– E quanto aos Soldados de Merlim que se aventuraram no vilarejo destruído?  
– Foi como encontraram o vilarejo, senhor, destruído e reduzido a cinzas – Severo resumiu.  
– O que significa que estava certo ao supor que não foram simples Soldados a derrotar meus homens – o Lorde pensou alto. – Seja meus olhos e ouvidos, não saia de perto daquele velho babão até descobrir o que ele sabe sobre a magia que fez cair cem Comensais da Morte.  
– Sim, senhor – Severo assentiu.  
– Vá. – E o Lorde das Trevas deu as costas ao subordinado.

**Continua...  
-**  
**N/A Coveiro: Esse capitulo foi escrito em parceira com minha amiga Ingrid D. Quem gostou, comenta. **


	6. O ataque

Ouvia-se explosões e estrondos ensurdecedores vindos de dentro de um pequeno, mas imponente castelo de pedra. O convento abrigava cerca de sessenta freiras e vinte garotas, filhas dos nobres que viviam nas redondezas. Era guardado pelos homens de Draco Malfoy, que agora tentavam a todo o custo proteger a propriedade.

– Evacuem o castelo! – ouviu-se a voz de Draco Malfoy ecoar nas paredes de pedra.  
– Levem as garotas! – uma das freiras mais velhas implorou. – Vocês precisam salvá-las!  
– Oriente para que elas saiam pelos túneis, nós os atrasaremos da forma que for possível – Draco Malfoy disse à freira. – Ordenarei que meus homens as levem para o Castelo de Hogwarts.  
– Obrigada, senhor – a freira agradeceu e correu de volta para o castelo.

Ouviu-se nova explosão e parte de uma parede se desfez.

– Socorro! – a voz de uma jovem foi ouvida.  
– Vão para a saída dos túneis – Draco ordenou. – Eu vou ver quantos foram atingidos.

Disparando flechas enquanto corria em direção à parede destruída, onde uma jovem freira estava ajoelhada. Tinha o rosto riscado por arranhões, o sangue fresco brilhando no local atingido. Suas vestes estavam cheias de poeira, a barra rasgada.

– A irmã Angela ficou sob os escombros – a jovem disse.  
– Irmã Angela! – Draco chamou. – Pode me ouvir?  
– Sim. Estou aqui!  
– Muito bem. A senhora tem que manter a calma, eu vou tirá-la daí – Draco garantiu.  
– Eu estou bem, apenas uma pedra está prendendo a minha perna. Não consigo me mexer – a voz da senhora que atendia por Irmã Angela disse.  
– Eu vou tirá-la daí – Draco repetiu e voltou-se para a jovem freira. – Você precisa sair daqui, não demora e os homens invadirão. Vá com as outras garotas, saia pelos túneis. Meus homens estão aguardando vocês lá. Quando os encontrar, diga ao comandante Goohan que ordene que dois homens retornem – instruiu.  
– Tudo bem – a jovem respondeu, tremendo e levantou-se.  
– Pelos túneis. Dois homens – Draco repetiu e viu a garota sumir atrás de uma cortina de fumaça.

Ergueu os olhos e viu que grande parte do convento já sucumbia às chamas, uma pequena parcela já em ruínas.

– Perdemos tudo – ele murmurou, revoltado.  
– O senhor ainda está aí? – ele ouviu a voz de Irmã Angela chamar.  
– Estou – disse, esforçando-se para retirar as pedras menores do alcance.  
– Eu não consigo respirar! Estou sufocando...  
– Por isso preciso que fique calma, Irmã Angela! – Draco pediu, ele mesmo quase perdendo a calma enquanto pegava os pedregulhos cada vez maiores e os tirava do caminho, jogando-os para o lado.

Ouviu o som de asas e assobios se aproximando. Estava certo de que não havia mais tempo. Sentiu uma pontada em um ponto na altura do trapézio o desconcentrava, mas ele tinha que se apressar. Ergueu os olhos ao ouvir gritos a poucos metros dali.

Dois enormes grifos vinham em direção ao pátio em velocidade e pousaram graciosamente. No mesmo instante, os homens que os montavam saltaram e correram em sua direção.

– Veja se não são Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, sempre chegando a tempo de salvar o dia – Draco fez, esboçando um sorriso torno em meio aos esforços para salvar a freira. Já conseguia ver o rosto da senhora, mas o pedregulho que prendia a sua perna era pesado demais para um homem remover sozinho.  
– Veja se não é o filho de minha querida priminha – Sirius Black deu um sorriso amarelo. – Diabos, criança, tens uma flecha presa nas costas!  
– Como? – foi a única forma de realmente conseguir a atenção do jovem guerreiro.  
– Eu gostaria que fosse apenas mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto do meu caro Almofadinhas, mas ele está falando sério dessa vez – Remus disse, aproximando-se de Draco e arrancando-lhe a flecha sem dó nem piedade. Draco arfou e levou a mão ao local, já ensanguentado. – Vá embora, garoto, deixe que nós damos um jeito nisso.  
– Eu vou – Draco concordou. – Já evacuamos o convento. Pedi que dois homens viessem ajudar, eles devem estar a caminho – e sumiu pela mesma cortina de fumaça que instantes atrás engolira a jovem freira.

† – † – †

Hermione pousou no pátio com um dos dragões do castelo. Treiná-los era uma das atividades às quais se dedicava com fervor. Diante das circunstâncias que Lorde Voltemort impusera aos que viviam naquelas terras, ter domínio sobre tais criaturas era uma vantagem com a qual gostava de poder contar.

– Muito bem, garota – fez, dando um tapinha no dorso do dragão antes saltar para o chão.  
– Lady Granger não tem medo de dragões? – o menino Lancelot perguntou. Estava a certa distância, próximo à entrada do Castelo, o rosto parcialmente iluminado por um dos archotes internos.  
– O que faz aqui fora a esta hora, garoto? – Hermione repreendeu, deixando a leveza que tinha instantes atrás de lado. – Deveria já ter-se recolhido. Tens que estar de pé antes de o dia raiar e sabes que é perigoso estar aqui fora. Não deve se expor!  
– Ele está comigo, Hermione – Gina Weasley se fez presente, saltando pelos degraus da escadaria. Carregava consigo um arco e, nas costas, uma espada cruzava-se com o cilindro cheio de flechas.  
– Mantenho o que disse, ainda assim. Lancelot já deveria estar na cama há muito – Hermione disse. – Vá, Tempestade. Volte para onde veio, e cuide para não ser vista.

A fêmea de dragão parecia compreender perfeitamente Hermione. Fez um movimento que muito lembrava uma reverência antes de abrir as asas e voar para longe. Hermione observou o animal sumir e voltou sua atenção para Lancelot.

– A sua curiosidade pode vir a ser o seu algoz, menino – Hermione disse, severa. – Gina, leve-o de volta aos seus aposentos.

– Sim, Hermione – Gina assentiu.  
– E, Gina? – chamou novamente.  
– Sim?

– Se eu ouvir a palavra 'dragão' soar, em qualquer que seja o contexto, neste castelo, é melhor não querer cruzar o meu caminho – avisou e observou a ruiva sumir com o menino dentro do castelo.

Ouviu-se um estrondo ao longe e logo Hermione apurava os ouvidos.

– Um ataque – ela murmurou, correndo pelas escadarias do castelo rumo aos aposentos de Harry Potter.

Bateu à porta de madeira maciça insistentemente, sem resposta. Quando Harry abriu a porta, vestia somente as costumeiras calças de tecido, os cabelos completamente assanhados e os olhos estreitos.

– Você podia ter vindo com menos roupa – ele provocou ao reconhecê-la. – Vai dar um trabalho do capeta tirar essa armadura toda.  
– Está havendo um ataque, Harry – Hermione avisou, ignorando os comentários do moreno.  
– Hogwarts? – ele fez, despertando.  
– Não, mas não é longe daqui. Consegui ouvir as explosões do pátio – Hermione contou. – Vista-se, temos que ver onde é.  
– Encontro você no pátio – Harry disse e fechou a porta assim que Hermione deu-lhe as costas.

Hermione já reunira uma dúzia de guerreiros no pátio, inclusive Ronald e Gina Weasley, Dino Thomas e Simas Fanning. Cedrico Diggory juntara-se a eles não muito depois.

– Podemos ir – Harry disse ao montar o cavalo que lhe fora designado.  
– Iríamos com você ou sem você – Hermione retrucou.

Estavam já baixando a ponte elevadiça quando dois grifos pousaram no pátio e Sirius Black, Regulus Black e Remus Lupin juntaram-se a eles.

– Ataque dos Comensais da Morte – Remus Lupin resumiu.  
– Onde? – Hermione quis saber.  
– O Convento – Sirius Black respondeu. – Draco Malfoy e seus homens já estão retornando. Há alguns feridos, inclusive o próprio Malfoy.  
– O que houve com ele? – Gina fez.  
– Atingido por uma flecha. Nada que um bom conhaque não resolva – Sirius disse. – Talvez queiram elevar a ponte e voltar para dentro do Castelo. Não serão de grande ajuda. O convento está destruído.  
– Boa parte dele – Regulus Black corrigiu. – Precisaremos de abrigo.  
– Chamarei Dumbledore – Ronald Weasley disse e se retirou.  
– Sirius tem razão. É melhor entrarmos – Hermione disse e todos o fizeram, rumando para o Grande Salão.

† – † – †

Quando os sobreviventes já estavam acomodados no castelo e o conselho – formado por Cedrico Diggory, Gina Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Alvo DUmbledore, Ronald Weasley, Dino Thomas, Luna Lovegood e Draco Malfoy que se encontrava ausente, pois havia chegado ao castelo carregado por seus soldados e fora levado para a enfermaria – estava reunido no Grande Salão. Harry tomou a palavra

– Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – pede o moreno.

– O Convento de Erabon foi atacado por tropas do Lorde das Trevas – Sirius responde. Ele, junto a Remus e Regulus, estava presente naquela noite.

– Imagino que o convento tenha sido destruído – fala Hermione. – E por sua causa, Regulus.

– Sim, Bellatrix estava por lá e queria meu querido irmãozinho – faz Sirius. – Sorte a dele que cheguei a tempo de salvá-lo novamente.

– O Lorde das trevas não quer apenas minha cabeça, caro irmão. Ele quer de volta isto. – Regulus mostra o medalhão que havia roubado de Voldemort.

– E o que seria isso, irmãozinho? – questiona Sirius.

– Não sei – Regulus dá de ombros.

– Mas você é um imbecil mesmo, Regulus – Harry explode. – Se revelar por algo que nem sabe o que é.

– Odeio dizer isto, mas concordo com sir Potter, de nada nos vale um espião descoberto e ainda caçado como um traidor – Hermione soca a mesa.

– Se acalmem – pede Dumbledore, soando severo. – Permita-me avaliar este medalhão, Regulus.

– É claro, meu senhor – Regulus concorda.

– Quanto ao resto, receio que de nada nos vale continuar aqui, abrindo mão de nosso precioso tempo de descanso sem que o Comandante Malfoy esteja presente para nos explicar exatamente o que houve, pois o que sir Black e sir Lupin poderiam nos contar, já nos foi dito. Sugiro que descansem, pois com o convento destruído, Voldemort ficará confiante e um novo ataque não tardará a acontecer. Portanto, com licença e tenham uma boa noite – encerra o velho mago se retirando do salão.

– Dumbledore tem razão, de nada nos vale ficarmos supondo coisas – fala Hermione. – Assim que o dia nascer, Ronald, vá com suas tropas para o convento e veja se encontra alguma coisa que seja de nosso interesse e vasculhe os túneis em busca de alguma freira que possa ter ficado para trás. Quanto a você, Cedrico, leve seus arqueiros para Evora e reforce a segurança por lá – instrui. – Algo me diz que seremos atacados muito em breve.

– Certo, lady Granger.

– Por que acha isso, lady Granger? – pergunta Remus.

– Porque Voldemort atacou aqui e aqui – aponta para o mapa das terras e mostrando que o vilarejo de Westerminster e o convento de Erabon ficavam ao redor do castelo de Hogwarts. – Se ele atacar como penso, ele irá nos cercar primeiro para depois atacar Hogwarts.

– Lady Granger pode estar certa. Atacando todos os locais guardados por nossos homens, ele nos força a recuar – Dino comenta. – Eu gostaria de ir junto com alguns homens, milady, para o povoado de Monsaraz. Assim, protegemos os dois lados do "cerco" – sugere, por fim.

– O que acha, sir POtter? – Hermione solicita a opinião do cavaleiro de Excalibur.

– Por mim, pode ir, Dino, apenas cuide para que não seja notado – Harry diz, severo.

– E quanto a você, Gina, reforce a segurança sobre o menino e sobre Hogwarts, mantenha seus guerreiros sempre a postos – Hermione diz.

– Tempos dificeis virão – fala Luna, sombriamente.

– O que esta dizendo, lady Luna? – Gina pergunta.

– O futuro não está claro ainda – Luna diz. – Mas eu vejo muito sombras se abatendo sobre o castelo. São sombras da traição, um homem de grande influencia irá traí-los e Hogwarts poderá cair se sua maldade corromper o coração do guerreiro que é puro. – Luna recita uma profecia.

– Se houver um traidor em Hogwarts, eu vou garantir que ele seja morto da maneira mais dolorosa possível – Harry avisa. – Cortarei pessoalmente pedaço por pedaço do desgraçado, até que não seja mais possível remontá-lo – insiste na ameaça, apontando a espada para seus homens. – Me fiz claro?

– Sim, senhor – os rapazes assentem.

– Agora, dispensados – fala Harry – Podem se retirar, exceto você, lady Granger.

– Que ótimo! Agora pensa que me dá ordens – ela diz quando os homens finalmente desaparecem de vista. – O que ainda deseja, Potter? – pergunta, sua voz misturando impaciência e cansaço. – Estou cansada e amanhã tenho muita coisa a fazer ainda.

– Quero falar sobre o garoto – Harry resume.

– Pois diga logo o que quer, então.

– Quero ensinar a arte de esgrima para ele – Harry diz. – O garoto tem grande interesse pela arte das espadas e meu clã é reconhecido por elas.

– Sim, seu clã sempre teve os melhores mestres do reino, mas o garoto deve aprender comigo.

– Eu domino a técnica melhor que você, Hermione – Fala Harry – E sabe que posso ser um excelente mentor para esse garoto.

– Leva uma surra num dia e alega ser ter mais técnica do que aquela que o venceu. Sabe, Potter, se você saltar de seu ego, morre antes de atingir o chão – ela debocha. – Você pode ser um excelente mentor para o garoto, mas eu posso ser melhor – diz. – No entanto, aceitarei que treine o jovem, desde que seja junto comigo.

– Ainda não confia em mim? – pergunta Harry, sério, aparentemente ignorando as provocações da morena.

– Isso não importa – fala Hermione, – A questão é que eu sou uma espadachim mais ágil que você.

– E eu sou mais forte e preciso – Harry rebate. – Pare de charme e me deixe treiná-lo.

– Por que eu devo ceder meu discípulo a você?

– Porque eu quero derrotar logo o Lorde das Trevas para ficar livre de você – devolve Harry.

– Amanhã Dumbledore irá iniciá-lo em magia – Hermione diz. – Encontre-me depois de amanhã no pátio para iniciarmos o treino do garoto e leve uma espada a mais para ele.

– Achei que iria dar uma espada do seu clã para ele – faz Harry confuso.

– As espadas do seu clã são as melhores – fala Hermione. – E não restaram muitas espadas do meu clã para destruir.

– E por que acha que tenho muitas espadas do meu clã?

– Porque sei que é um mestre ferreiro – Fala Hermione – Sei que sabe forjá-las seguindo as tradições, Remus me contou que Sirius lhe ensinou.

– Humpf – faz Harry. – Tudo bem, forjarei uma espada para ele amanhã.

– Agora que estamos entendidos, com licença.

– Boa noite, Hermione – despede-se Harry e a observa se retirar em silêncio. – ARRE! Essa mulher me tira do sério – diz, Harry socando a mesa.

† – † – †

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol tocaram o Castelo de Hogwarts, o jovem Lance já se encontrava em um salão fechado da imponente construção. O salão estava iluminado por tochas, a luz pouco penetrava naquelas salas e Dumbledore já o aguardava trajando tradicionais vestes em pé, no meio do salão.

Assim que o jovem Lance apareceu, Dumbledore esboçou um sorriso gentil em seus lábios e cumprimentou o menino.

– Bom dia, meu jovem Lance – fala Dumbledore.

– Bom dia, senhor – fala o garotinho. – O que irei aprender hoje?

– Vejo que ainda esta deslumbrado com tudo por aqui – Dumbledore diz, com gosto. – Pelo visto gostou de passar o dia com lady Granger ontem.

– Sim, senhor, eu adorei o arco e flecha – Lance não contém a empolgação.

– Gosta do manejo de armas, então – observa Dumbledore.

– Um dia, quero empunhar uma espada como sir Potter – fala Lance, seu tom é sonhador. – Eu quero ser tão valente e forte como ele. E rápido como Lady Granger, para vencer todos.

– Hoje não usaremos armas – fala o mago. – Eu ensinar-lhe-ei a dominar a magia que está em você

– Magia? – Lance se espanta. – Mas eu não sou um feiticeiro.

– Todos os membros do clã de Gárgula nascem com o talento nato para a magia e você tem esse poder, Lance – fala Dumbledore. – A energia que emana de você é tão forte quanto aquela que lady Granger possui. O que os difere é o controle que ela possui sobre a magia dela.

– E para que serve a magia? – pergunta Lance

– Lady Granger, por exemplo, utiliza a magia para aumentar o estrago causado por suas flechas. Ela, às vezes, atira e elas pegam fogo – conta Dumbledore. – Sir Potter também utiliza a magia em alguns combates, apesar de preferir a espada – ri o mago.

– E como eu faço magia? – pergunta Lance, ficando empolgado.

– A magia está em você, Lance – fala Dumbledore. – Você precisa canalizá-la e dar uma forma ao que deseja. Assim. – E então uma chama aparece em sua mão deixando o menino olhando deslumbrado. – Você já fez magia antes Lance.

– Quando?

– Quando o vilarejo foi atacado e você destruiu aqueles comensais – fala Dumbledore. – Você utilizou a raiva, canalizou suas forças, cego pelo ódio que sentiu, e então dispersou uma onda de energia que destruiu tudo que você queria que não existisse.

– Mas então eu posso matar o senhor também? – faz Lance assustado. – Eu não quero matá-lo. Não quero machucar lady Granger e sir Potter.

– Sei que não, meu jovem – Dumbledore tranqüiliza. – E por isso estou aqui, para ensiná-lo e orientá-lo.

– Então lady Granger teve problemas com magia também?

– Sim, ela e sir Potter quase se mataram. Quando crianças, viviam tacando fogo um nas calças do outro – ri-se Dumbledore. – Aparentemente a magia deles era canalizada assim, mas agora vamos começar.

– Certo – assente o garotinho e Dumbledore lhe indica uma almofada para que ele se sente.

– Primeiro, Lance, entenda: a Magia é a ciência dos segredos da Natureza. Para que ela funcione apropriadamente, o feiticeiro deve trabalhar sempre em perfeita harmonia com as Leis da Natureza. Você deve dobrar a natureza a seu gosto, nunca contrariá-la. Por exemplo, quando você quer um objeto e ele está longe, faça com o que o vento o traga até você.

– Mas e se o objeto for pesado?

– Se ele for maior do que sua magia pode sustentar, então não poderá trazê-lo. Porque você pode levitá-lo também, mas uma coisa que deve ficar clara é que a Magia é um acordo também, uma vez que se faz um feitiço, a força do mago é entregue para que o feitiço se realize. Se tentar algo para o qual não está preparado, poderá se machucar, dependendo do nível do feitiço, o feiticeiro pode se esgotar, entrar em coma ou morrer. Por isso, tome cuidado.

– E como saberei quando devo parar?

– Isso apenas você conhecerá – fala Dumbledore. – Deve aprender a se controlar, mas eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo nisso. Então, o que acha de iniciarmos o treinamento de verdade?

– Eu adoraria, senhor – fala Lance.

– Então vamos começar, levante-se e venha até mim – instrui Dumbledore. – Agora, veja aquela almofada. Concentre-se nela e traga-a até você.

– Com o vento?

– Não, faça-a flutuar até nós – fala Dumbledore.

– Certo, vou tentar

E assim foi a manhã, com o menino usando toda sua força e Dumbledore pacientemente o orientando para que ele conseguisse, ao final da manhã, explodir a almofada.

– Fique tranquilo, Lance, magia não é uma coisa fácil de dominar, com o tempo você irá conseguir – Dumbledore diz, paciente. – Retorne daqui dois dias para continuarmos. Agora, podemos ir almoçar.

– Sim, senhor – Fala o jovem triste por não conseguir levitar a almofada

E assim aquela dupla incomum segue para o salão onde o mago fazia todas suas refeições. O pequeno Lance seguia ao seu lado em silêncio.

**Continua...  
-**  
**N/A Coveiro: Esse capitulo foi escrito em parceira com minha amiga Ingrid D. Quem gostou, comenta. **


	7. Intrigas

Acordou com batidas à porta. Automaticamente seus olhos voltaram-se para a janela. Ainda era noite. Pulou da cama às pressas, já imaginando que o ataque que eles previam estava acontecendo. Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando a armadura e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Hermione.

Ao vê-lo, o seu rosto tranquilo se transfigurou em uma careta:

– Certo, onde é a batalha e por que eu não fui avisada? – fez.  
– Não há batalha? – Harry fez.  
– Não – Hermione negou, confusa. Só então Harry observou que a morena usava um pesado vestido de veludo verde escuro, os cabelos soltos ondulando até a cintura, as delicadas mãos enfeitadas com joias que pareciam escolhidas para combinar com a tiara fina que usava, coroando-lhe a cabeça. O vestido tinha mangas compridas, mas o decote, somado ao corpete muito justo, evidenciava os seios e o colo da morena. Ele não soube se admirava a visão ou se lidava com a raiva crescente que o acometera por ter sido tirado da cama. – Eu não achei que já estivesse dormindo.  
– É claro! Por que eu estaria dormindo NO MEIO DA NOITE, não é? Quem dorme no meio da noite...  
– Deixarei o castelo por algumas horas, mas retornarei antes do amanhecer. Dumbledore designou o ginásio para treinarmos o menino. Esteja lá antes de o primeiro raio de sol penetrar o castelo – avisou, o seu tom sério e inabalável, ignorando a explosão do moreno de olhos verdes, e deu-lhe as costas, afastando-se.

† – † – †

Faltava mais de um par de horas para amanhecer, quando uma jovem trajando sua armadura deixava o castelo sorrateiramente. Ela ia em direção a floresta, no rosto, um olhar apreensivo, mas um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Ao chegar à clareira, ela começa a tocar sua flauta e um jovem dragão pousa perto dela.

– Bom dia, Tempestade – Hermione cumprimenta, doce. – Que tal somente darmos um passeio hoje?

Tempestade se aproxima e faz uma reverência, de modo que Hermione consiga montá-la facilmente.

– Obrigada, garota – disse, montando em seu dorso. – A noite está tão bela quanto a de ontem. Espero que não guarde más surpresas – murmurou antes de ganharem os céus.

† – † – †

– Lance – Gina chamou, cutucando o garoto. – Ei, garoto! Vamos – insistiu e o menino abriu os olhos. Ao reconhecê-la, Lance levantou com um sorriso no rosto. – Troque-se. Esperarei lá fora.

Lance acenou em sinal de entendimento e observou a guerreira ruiva deixar o aposento.

Encontrou-a do lado de fora e esperava estar vestido corretamente. Observou as vestes da guerreira. Vestia uma calça justa de camurça e botas de couro. Usava também um blusão marrom amarrado com um cinto de couro na cintura. As mangas curtas do blusão eram também de couro e preenchidas com tachas. Nos punhos, munhequeiras de couro trançado. Nas costas, o cilindro de flechas estava cheio e cruzava com a sua espada. Metade dos cabelos ruivos estava presa em uma longa trança, a outra metade caía em cascata por suas costas.

– Venha, vou lhe mostrar o Castelo com os olhos de uma guerreira – ela prometeu e estendeu a mão para ele.

Correram juntos, desbravando cada canto do Castelo. O pequeno Lancelot ficou encantado com as estátuas de pedra e a arquitetura de Hogwarts.

– O Castelo de Hogwarts é um castelo muito antigo, data desde o século V – Gina contou. – Grandes guerreiros já viveram nessas construções, e morreram protegendo-a.  
– Eu também serei um guerreiro de Hogwarts – Lance disse.  
– Sim, será. O maior deles – Gina sorriu. – Vamos ao meu lugar preferido agora: a torre dos arqueiros!

Ao chegarem lá, Lance não escondeu seu entusiasmo e encanto.

– Uau! Dá para ver tudo daqui – ele exclamou.  
– Sim, e é por isso que é o meu lugar preferido na fortaleza. Daqui eu posso ver tudo, ordenar os ataques e preparar as defesas. E posso também fazer o que eu faço de melhor – Gina fez, disparando uma flecha que parou a muitos metros dali, acertando o centro de um alvo desenhado em uma árvore.

† – † – †

Harry levantara antes de o dia amanhecer. Mal conseguira pregar os olhos aquela noite.

– Ora, ora – Sirius Black se fez presente. – Alguém andou entortando espadas por aí? – brincou.  
– Bom dia, padrinho – Harry fez, cumprimentando-o.  
– Para você é quase 'boa madrugada' – Sirius provocou. – Não respondeu à minha pergunta. Caiu da cama?  
– Agora são duas perguntas – Harry retrucou.  
– Acaba de responder a segunda – o padrinho disse. – Com esse humor, só pode ter caído da cama ou ter acordado com Granger.  
– Quando coloca nesses termos, não parece tão ruim – o jovem moreno fez uma careta. – Quero dizer, ela é mulher e é bonita. Ela é, não é? Mas ainda é preferível dormir abraçado ao capeta a acordar com ela.

Sirius riu do afilhado.

– Vejo que ela acordou você em algum ponto da noite.  
– Você realmente precisa ficar tentando adivinhar as coisas? – Harry bufou. – De todo modo, me ofende por achar que entortei espadas. Trato-as melhor do que trato as mulheres com que me deito.  
– Devo dizer, inclusive, que é um hábito estranho de sua parte.  
– Sirius! – Harry deu um soco no peito do padrinho. – Quer competir com Hermione para ver quem consegue me tirar do sério mais rápido?

Sirius riu novamente e ergueu as mãos, como se isso o redimisse.

– Quer dizer que eu passo duas semanas longe e quando volto o Castelo está de ponta cabeça?  
– Por que diz isso? Malfoy continua se encontrando às escondidas com Gina, Luna continua sinistra como sempre...  
– Você e Hermione continuam se engalfinhando...  
– Isso também – Harry concorda. – Vê, está tudo exatamente como estava antes de você sair em suas aventuras.  
– É claro. Hermione pegou um menino para criar e você está acordado antes do amanhecer. Tudo está em seus devidos lugares! – ironizou.  
– Hermione corta a sua cabeça se ouve você dizer que ela pegou o menino para criar – Harry avisou. – Ele é parente dela, membro do clã de Gárgula. Mas Dumbledore já deve ter posto você a par da situação.  
– Oh, sim, antes de ele assumir a própria parcela na criação do moleque – Sirius confirmou. – Ele parece ter feito disso um hobby. Salvar crianças em aldeias destruídas e treiná-las para salvar o mundo.  
– Na verdade, no meu caso e no de Hermione, ele teve que nos treinar também para não nos matarmos.  
– Bem observado – Sirius riu. – O que tem aí?  
– Hermione pediu que eu forjasse uma espada para o garoto.  
– E você ainda quer que eu acredite que nada está errado neste lugar... – Sirius suspirou. – Tem uma boa lâmina aí. Presumo que tenha iniciado o trabalho ontem.  
– Sim, estou resfriando a lâmina. Encontrar-me-ei com Hermione e o garoto no pátio. Vou ajudá-la no treinamento.  
– Ora, que maravilha! Quer dizer que você também pegou o menino para criar? Que família mais simpática...  
– Sirius...  
– Acho que viver nesse Castelo nunca foi tão interessante. Quase me faz desistir de ir caçar as recompensas.  
– Você não tem jeito! – Harry balança a cabeça negativamente. – Quantas vezes esteve na cama da mulher de Lucius Malfoy enquanto ele baba o ovo do Lorde dele?  
– Cuidado, rapaz – Sirius o repreende em um sussurro. – E se o garoto dela ouve?  
– Malfoy está na enfermaria, e aposto que não consegue ouvir o que falamos a tal distância – Harry minimizou. – Presumo que isso confirme que andou se esgueirando por aí com a priminha.  
– Você sabe que aquela priminha é um pedaço de mal caminho, meu caro afilhado. A perdição de seu velho – Sirius fez, sorrindo.  
– Quero ver como vai receber a recompensa pela própria cabeça – Harry provocou, arrancando gargalhadas do padrinho.

† – † – †

– Eu só tenho inúteis me servindo – esbraveja Voldemort. – Eu te dei uma missão simples, Bella, me trazer a cabeça de Regulus Black! E o que você me traz? NADA, absolutamente NADA.  
– Não pegamos Regulus, porque Remus e Sirius aparecendo voando em grifos. Draco Malfoy já estava ferido, eu o atingi com uma flecha nas costas – fala Rodolfo sorrindo de canto. – Ele não sobreviverá para ver um novo dia nascer.  
– Meu senhor, destruímos o convento de Erabon como pediu – Bella se adianta ao ver que o rosto de Voldemort estava mais sombrio que nunca.  
– Eu não ligo para aquele maldito convento – retruca Voldemort. – Eu quero Regulus Black morto, me entenderam?  
– Sim, milorde – Bellatrix assente, de cabeça baixa.  
– Eu darei a vocês uma chance de se redimirem porque hoje estou generoso – faz o vilão acariciando sua cobra.  
– O que desejar milorde – se prontifica Bella.  
– Mandei Lucius atacar o vilarejo de Evora – começa Voldemort. – E quero que você vá junto e leve minhas meninas. Tomem o vilarejo e, Rodolfo, fique lá para garantir que não perderemos o território conquistado – ordena o Lorde já dando como certa a conquista de Evora.  
– Como desejar, meu senhor – assente Rodolfo.  
– Vão logo, seus inúteis – esbraveja Voldemort novamente.  
– Sim, milorde – Bella diz, sem pestanejar, e se retira.

† – † – †

Cedrico estava observando o vale a sua frente, de cima das muralhas que cercavam o vilarejo de Evora. Tudo parecia calmo, exceto por uma nuvem negra que ele avistava ao longe. Observando melhor, ele percebeu se tratarem de tropas das trevas.

– Dê o sinal – ordena Cedrico para seus homens. – Eles chegaram.

E o sino toca. Mulheres e crianças se recolhem para suas casas. Os homens que estavam no vilarejo e sabiam manejar uma espada, correram para vestir seus trajes improvisados de batalha e buscar suas armas. Eles iriam ajudar a defender seu lar.

– Arqueiros, preparem-se – novamente Cedrico se impõe. – Nosso inimigo vem pelos céus – fala, observando. – São HARPIAS – grita.  
– Senhor, os homens estão prontos no vilarejo.  
– Ótimo, tropa, FORMAÇÃO – fala Cedrico para os arqueiros se posicionarem. Imediatamente, os arqueiros se arrumam sobre as muralhas – PREPARAR... – E os arqueiros preparam os arcos. – APONTAR... – Os arqueiros puxam os arcos com as flechas mirando as harpias que à essa altura já estavam muito próximas. – FOGOOOOOOOOOO! – grita quando elas se tornam seu alvo. Uma chuva de flechas é disparada em direção as harpias. Algumas são atingidas, mas a maioria desvia.

A partir deste momento, Cedrico começa a dar ordens com mais frequência para seus homens dispararem as flechas. Algumas harpias mais atrevidas passavam voando pelo meio das flechas e pegam com suas garras um arqueiro pelos ombros e o eleva nos céus para então arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Os homens do vilarejo lutavam com suas espadas contra os poucos soldados que estavam com Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy observava de longe suas tropas lutarem com camponeses. O massacre estava acontecendo.

Cedrico, vendo a rápida baixa que estava sofrendo, mandou que seus arqueiros atingissem o maior número de adversários possível. Ele desembainhou a espada e saltou no meio do combate e começou a abater um comensal apos o outro. Lucius, vendo as harpias caírem e seus homens sendo massacrado pelo Comandante Arqueiro, gritou:

– RECUAR – gritou.  
– Esta louco – Bella argumenta. – O lorde irá nos matar se perdermos!  
– Se ficarmos aqui, todos morremos – fala Lucius. – Eu prefiro recuar e lutar depois, bancar o burro valente e morrer! Não vê que eles nos esperavam?  
– Sim, estou vendo, mas eu vou matar o moleque – diz Rodolfo cavalgando para cima de Cedrico.

Quando Rodolfo chegou perto de Cedrico, um arqueiro o acerta no vão da armadura entre o ombro e o braço, de modo que é obrigado a deixar a espada cair e não pode decepar a cabeça do comandante pelas costas. Cedrico se vira neste momento e desfere um golpe contra o cavaleiro, mas Rodolfo é mais rápido e o golpe morre na sua armadura, que apenas ganha nova mossa. No entanto, Cedrico foi mais rápido ainda e lhe acertou um golpe na perna. Com extrema agilidade, ele sacou o arco e atirou novamente em Rodolfo, acertando-lhe o rosto, mas provocando apenas um corte. Rodolfo então recuou, pois o ferimento na perna sangrava muito.

– Recuar – gritou Lucius novamente e o pouco do exército que sobrou e das harpias que ainda estavam vivas obedeceu.

† – † – †

Após o combate, Cedrico recebeu de Harry uma mensagem através do fiel falcão dele. Cedrico abriu a mensagem e quando leu, sorriu.

– John, preciso retornar ao Castelo – diz a um subordinado. – Você ficará no comando dos arqueiros em minha ausência. E o comandante Weasley irá enviar alguns homens para ajudá-lo  
– Sim, senhor – assente John, o braço direito de Cedrico. E Cedrico então se prepara para partir.

† – † – †

Chegando ao castelo, Cedrico vai direto para a enfermaria. Iria ver sua amada, pois a reunião do conselho seria apenas no dia seguinte.

Mas quando se aproxima da enfermaria, ele ouve vozes e para para ouvir a conversa.

– Obrigado, lady Chang – agradece Draco. – Você foi muito gentil ontem.  
– Não há o que agradecer, Comandante – Cho diz. – Apenas fiz meu trabalho.  
– Mesmo assim, obrigado – Draco insiste. – Graças aos seus cuidados, poderei retomar minhas atividades mais cedo que o esperado. Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter morrido.  
– Estou ficando sem graça, senhor.  
– Não há porque se envergonhar, estou apenas sendo agradecendo pelo ótimo tratamento que recebi.  
– Neste caso, obrigada – Cho torna a agradecer e faz pequena reverência.  
– Não há de que – Draco sorri. – Agora, se me dá licença...

Enquanto Draco deixava a enfermaria, Cedrico tinha os olhos semicerrados mirando as costas dele. Em sua cabeça, a fala de Dino e as palavras de Luna. Seria possível mesmo que Draco o apunhalaria pelas costas? Mas naquele momento, ele resolveu deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado e se afastou. Não iria mais ver Cho aquela noite. Estava muito furioso para isso.

† – † – †

– Demorou Comandante – diz Gina, encostada ao muro, escondida pelas sombras da noite.  
– Estava com saudades, capitã – fala Draco sorrindo.  
– Como te sentes? Estás melhor?  
– Estou bem sim, lady Cho, apesar da mão pesada e do jeito pouco delicado, cuidou bem da ferida e lady Lilá a ajudou a fechar a ferida quase por completo – responde o guerreiro abraçando sua amada.  
– Ainda assim, calma, senhor comandante – Gina ri. – Teremos todo o tempo do mundo, mas eu realmente preciso ir. O turno da noite é meu. Eu apenas o estava esperando para saber como você está.  
– Agora que sabes que eu estou bem, gostaria de desfrutar de seus lábios por um momento – faz Draco, galante. – Posso?  
– É claro – Gina sorri e o beija.

Findo o beijo, Gina se separou de Draco, despediu-se dele e retornou para seus afazeres com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

† – † – †

Assim que soube do retorno de Cedrico, Harry pôs-se a procurar por Hermione. Temia que os Comensais da Morte insistissem no ataque e talvez fosse o caso de reforçar a segurança no vilarejo de Evora. Quem sabe ela tivesse alguma ideia útil.

– Diabos! A mulher consegue me sumir dentro do Castelo – Harry resmunga. – Só me falta ela ter saído novamente na calada da noite... – Ele para de andar e seu rosto se contorce em sinal de confusão. – Será que tens um amante? – supõe. – Hermione? NAH! – faz cara de desprezo e volta a caminhar apressado.

Ao passar pelo salão onde Dumbledore se recolhia para as refeições, ouviu a voz daquela que procurava:

– Talvez seja o caso de enviarmos mensageiros aos vilarejos para colherem informações – ela dizia. – Se Amis não nasceu no vilarejo de Gárgula, pode ter nascido em qualquer outro vilarejo. Talvez até tenha parentes distantes vivos!  
– Hermione, você ouviu o menino...  
– Eu sei, senhor, sei que ele disse que eram só ele, os pais e o avô, mas alguém deve ter visto alguma coisa. As histórias correm por essas terras como correm os rios por essas mata – ela insistiu. – Mais do que nunca temos que descobrir quem é a mãe de Amis Edgan! Só assim saberemos quem é esse menino a quem estamos dando abrigo.

Harry, que estivera encostado à porta entreaberta, ouvira o suficiente. Hermione não era o tipo que perdia tempo com questões inúteis. Se ela estava interessada na identidade da mãe de Amis Edgan, havia mais ali. E ele descobriria.

**Continua...  
-**  
**N/A Coveiro: Esse capitulo foi escrito em parceira com minha amiga Ingrid D. Quem gostou, comenta. **


	8. Um dia no castelo

– Não se dorme mais nesse Castelo? – Sirius fez ao adentrar a sala de refeições, onde alguns guerreiros estavam presentes.  
– Creia, Sirius, quem menos dorme sou eu – Hermione brinca. – Nos últimos dois dias não devo ter dormido o suficiente para uma noite.  
– Ela não dorme e não deixa ninguém dormir – Harry diz, tomando um assento de frente para a morena com um prato cheio de comida em mãos. Ronald Weasley chegou alguns instantes depois, também já pronto para comer.  
– Buscando comida na cozinha de novo? – fez Hermione para os dois.  
– Aprendeu com o melhor – Sirius se gabou.  
– Se eu for esperar servirem, morro de inanição – Harry retrucou, dando de ombros, já pegando uma coxa do pernil com as mãos e dando uma boa mordida. – Sem pimenta – observou, dando um sorriso amarelo para Hermione, que retribuiu da mesma forma. – Quando quer encontrar o menino para entregar-lhe a espada? Com o ataque logo ao amanhecer seus planos desceram pelo bueiro e ainda deram tchau.  
– O ataque não deveria ter desestruturado as coisas aqui no Castelo – Hermione disse, seu tom severo. – A falha foi minha e eu reconheço. Não deveria ter deixado o Castelo novamente, mas o número de harpias no ataque era maior do que no episódio de Easting e eu tive que tomar minhas providências quanto a isso.  
– Não se preocupe, Hermione. O menino passou parte do dia com Gina e o restante comigo – Remus Lupin disse, tomando um lugar à mesa. – Levei o garoto para caçar.  
– Ele é bom nisso – Sirius comentou. – Pegou dois pernis.  
– Deus o abençoe. Isso está bom demais – Ronald fez, arrancando risos de todos.

A refeição foi servida não muito depois e correu tranquila. Lancelot juntou-se a eles, bem como Gina e Draco Malfoy. Sirius e Remus logo o receberam o garoto na mesa que dividiam com Harry, Hermione e Ronald.

Gina foi a primeira a se retirar, pois estava em meio ao seu turno e não podia se demorar. Levou Lancelot consigo, garantindo a Hermione que o deixaria nos aposentos.

– Está na minha hora também – Hermione se pôs de pé. – Entregamos a espada de Lancelot amanhã – acrescentou para Harry, que assentiu.  
– Espero que esteja em seus planos me deixar dormir esta noite – o moreno fez.  
– Está nos meus planos dormir, não se preocupe – ela rebateu, ao que Harry ergueu a caneca de cerveja em sua direção, como se brindasse àquilo.

† – † – †

Quando todos aparentemente já haviam se recolhido, Harry deixou o castelo. Vestia-se tradicionalmente, mas adotara uma manta negra. Montou o seu cavalo e disparou fortaleza a fora, rumo à vila.

Seu destino fora a Taverna, onde muitos homens ficavam até altas horas bebendo e falando alto, divertindo-se com as mulheres da vida que por vezes ali apareciam.

– Seja bem-vindo, comandante – um senhor o cumprimentou enquanto esfregava uma das canecas com um pano sujo.

Não foi o único a notar a entrada do guerreiro de Excalibur, que foi cumprimentado diversas vezes, muitos reverenciando-o em sinal de respeito. Harry somente acenava brevemente. Seguiu para o fundo do ambiente, que tinha um odor característico, uma mistura de cevada, vinho em processo de fermentação, peixe fresco e suor.

– Boa noite, Wally – Harry cumprimentou um dos rapazes que encabeçava a última mesa.  
– Ora, ora, se não é sir Harry Potter – o homem que respondia pelo nome de Wallace Zoleiman. O homem crescera com Sirius Black. Era um comerciante e, nas horas vagas, também visava recompensas, tal como o padrinho de Harry. – A que devo a honra? – fez uma exagerada reverência ao levantar-se.  
– Sem deboche, Zoleiman – Harry pediu. – Preciso de um favor.

Sério, Zoleiman fez um gesto para que os homens que estavam à mesa se retirassem, o que foi prontamente atendido.

– Sou todo ouvidos – Zoleiman tornou a sentar-se e apontou o banco à frente para que Harry fizesse o mesmo.  
– Você já ouviu falar em Amis Edgan?  
– Não é como se eu conhecesse todas as pessoas nas redondezas, Harry – Zoleiman respondeu.  
– Ouviu ou não ouviu? – Harry insistiu, impaciente.  
– Falo sério. De nome, não consigo me lembrar. O que sabe sobre ele?

Não era por acaso que todos eram identificados por nome, sobrenome e toda a sua linhagem masculina por ali. A referência era a honra da família, não o simples indivíduo.

– A questão é exatamente esta, sei apenas que o velho morreu no ataque que ocorreu na aldeia, quatro noites atrás. Aparentemente tinha uma filha, que também foi morta, bem como o seu marido.  
– Nomes?

"Diabos!", Harry pensou. "Deveria ter passado mais tempo com o moleque, assim teria essas informações."

– Ele tem um neto, Lancelot Scath.  
– Filho de Byron Scath, filho Caleb, filho de Onrico – Zoleiman especificou.  
– Deve ser – Harry fez, dando de ombros. – Mas eu preciso saber mais sobre Edgan.  
– E por que se interessa pelo morto? Está morto! – o comerciante fez.  
– Eu não posso falar as razões, apenas preciso que me consiga todas as informações sobre o velho Edgan. Tudo o que conseguir.  
– A aldeia em que o velho vivia foi massacrada pelo que sei. Presumo que todos aqueles que poderiam fornecer qualquer informação tiveram o mesmo destino que esse tal Edgan.  
– Apenas consiga essas informações – Harry insistiu. – Guarde o nome: Amis Edgan.  
– Como quiser – Zoleiman assentiu.  
– Seja discreto e não deixe que meu nome se envolva – instruiu. Zoleiman acenou em sinal de entendimento. – Encontro-te aqui, daqui a três noites. – Levantou-se e disse, antes de sumir de vista: – Obrigado, Wally.

† – † – †

– Padrinho – Draco Malfoy adentrar o pequeno aposento onde Severo Snape o aguardava.  
– Alguém o viu? – Severo questionou.  
– Não – Draco negou. – Mas que problema haveria em eu encontrar o meu padrinho?  
– Certo – Severo fez, sem responder ao rapaz. – Sua ruiva tem passado bastante tempo com o garoto...  
– Lancelot.  
– Sim. Ele fala sobre o avô?  
– Hum – Draco hesitou. – Não, não. Gina não me falou nada sobre o avô do menino.  
– Potter e Granger?  
– Com os ataques também não têm passado muito tempo com o menino. Imagino que Granger pretenda retomar o treinamento ao amanhecer. Ela esteve fora boa parte da manhã hoje. Quanto a Potter, ele esteve forjando uma espada para o garoto ontem, hoje pela manhã já resfriou a lâmina. Deve ajudar Granger. Todos têm ajudado, embora ela seja a mentora do menino.  
– Veja o que consegue descobrir sobre o avô.  
– Sim, senhor – Draco assentiu e deixou o aposento.

Severo parecia inconformado com as poucas informações que se tinha sobre o menino. Até então, pelo que percebia, tratava-se de um menino como qualquer outro. E se Dumbledore estivesse equivocado e treinando o menino errado? Como diabos ele seria aquele de quem a profecia falava?

Ouviu passos apressados atrás da porta e, curioso, a entreabriu. Potter vestia uma manta, o que significava que estivera fora do Castelo e agora retornava. Granger também havia passado algumas horas fora... Onde estariam indo esses dois?

† – † – †

Já era dia quando alcançou a masmorra antiga, que mais parecia uma caverna subterrânea, fracamente iluminada por archotes de chama fria.

Desceu as escadas de pedra em caracol. O ar ali era sufocante, úmido e fétido.

– Severo – Peter Pettigrew cumprimentou, sua voz esganiçada e irritante.  
– Verme – Snape retribuiu o cumprimento, impassível, e recebeu um olhar ofendido do outro antes que ele desaparecesse por um corredor comprido.  
– O lorde o aguarda – Pettigrew disse ao retornar.

Severo Snape seguiu pelo mesmo corredor, alcançando o aposento sombrio onde o Lorde das Trevas o aguardava, sentado no enorme trono, sua cobra repousando em suas pernas, a cauda passando por trás de seu pescoço. Acarinhava a cabeça da serpente, que sibilava na direção do recém-chegado.

– Meu lorde – Snape cumprimentou.  
– Severo – o lorde fez, um sorriso cruel formando-se em seus lábios. – Imagino que tenha algo a me dizer.  
– Não há muito, senhor – Snape disse, e seu tom era de quem se desculpa por antecipação. – Granger tem saído do Castelo, pelo que me consta. Esteve fora por um tempo significativo após o ataque que o senhor enviou a Evora. Ninguém sabe dizer onde ela foi – contou. – Durante a noite foi a vez de Potter deixar o Castelo.  
– Têm se ausentado sozinhos? – o lorde pareceu interessado na informação.  
– É o que parece, senhor – Snape assentiu. – E há uma nova profecia.  
– É claro que aquela maldita profetisa lunática não ia manter a língua quieta por muito tempo – esbravejou Voldemort. – O que diabos diz essa nova profecia?  
– Não me parece ser um problema para o senhor, meu lorde – Snape observou. – Ela fala sobre um traidor.  
– É claro que não é problema para mim... – Voldemort ironizou. – Ela fala sobre um traidor! E QUE INFERNO VOCÊ É, SEVERO? Se por acaso aquele velho BABÃO sonhar que pode ser você, estou certo de que terminará COM A ESPADA DE HARRY POTTER ATRAVESSADA EM SEU PESCOÇO! E eu fico sem as minhas informações.  
– Senhor, estou certo de que não fala sobre mim. A profecia prevê a queda de Hogwarts por um traidor que corromperá um bom guerreiro.  
– DIGA-ME EM QUE ISSO MELHORA A SITUAÇÃO! O verme do filho de Lucius faria qualquer coisa pelo padrinho... E não é ele que vem bancando o bonzinho PARA LEVAR A ARQUEIRA CABEÇA DE FOGO PARA SEUS LENÇÓIS?  
– Senhor...  
– VOLTE E DESCUBRA SE HÁ OUTRO TRAIDOR! E cuide para que não seja descoberto – ordenou o Lorde das Trevas. – VÁ!

Ainda não havia amanhecido quando Harry adentrou o ginário. Hermione já os aguardava.

– Sem armadura? – ele fez.

Hermione trajava uma roupa muito parecida com as que Gina costumava vestir em seus turnos. Calças justas, botas de couro acima do joelho, corpete justo de couro trançado e ombreiras de metal. Calçava luvas de couro sem dedos para proteger os punhos e as palmas das mãos. Do ombro, presa nas ombreiras de metal que muito lembravam a estrutura de uma armadura, partia uma longa capa negra, com direito a capuz. O cabelo estava completamente solto.

– Sou capaz de desviar da espada de uma criança – Hermione garante.  
– Não quer dizer que a lâmina não faça estrago – Harry disse.  
– Pensei que você fizesse questão de treinar o menino – a morena retrucou. – Por que razão, então, eu deveria vir de armadura?  
– Bom dia, lady Granger – Lancelot se fez presente. – Bom dia, sir Potter.  
– Bom dia, Lancelot – Hermione cumprimentou. – Hoje será iniciado no treinamento com espadas.  
– Sério? – o menino não conseguiu esconder o entusiasmo.  
– Sim, garoto – Harry respondeu, mostrando-lhe um pacote comprido com amarras de barbante. – Eu mesmo forjei a sua espada. A primeira.

Harry desenrolou a espada que fizera para o garoto e lhe entregou.

– Cuide bem dela.  
– Eu cuidarei – Lance prometeu.  
– Muito bem, acho que podemos fazer uma demonstração antes de começarem? – Hermione sugeriu.  
– Mas, lady Granger, a senhorita está sem armadura – Lance fez.  
– Conte-me, Lancelot, quantas vezes já viu Gina usar armadura, mesmo quando trava duelos de espadas com os rapazes? – Hermione voltou-se para o menino.  
– Nenhuma, eu acho – Lance respondeu.  
– Pois deixe-me contar por que eu uso armadura quando duelo com sir Potter. – Ela se aproxima do menino e abaixa o tronco, de modo a ficar com o rosto mais ou menos na altura do rosto do menino. – Ele sempre estará pronto para tentar me atingir e não lamentará por isso.

Lance esticou o pescoço e o torceu, de modo a encarar Harry. Lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador que o moreno não entendeu bem.

– Eu defenderei a senhorita – o pequeno garantiu a Hermione, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso satisfeito escondendo-se no canto de seus lábios.  
– Não se preocupe. Hoje ele não tentará nada – disse, e puxou a própria espada, erguendo-a em direção a Harry.

Ouviu-se o pio alto do falcão de Harry, Orba, que pousa no ombro de seu dono. Ele não vinha por acaso, era o que o pergaminho que trazia seguro em sua pata alertava.

\- Receio que não poderemos demonstrar nada hoje, Hermione - Fala Harry - O conselho nos aguarda.

† – † – †

O conselho de guerra de Hogwarts havia sido convocado. No grande salão estavam reunidos todos os conselheiros, além de Sirius e Remus.

– Não podemos esperar para sempre – fala Harry. – Chegou a hora de atacarmos.  
– Organizaremos um ataque à fortaleza de Greyback e retomar aquelas terras – sugere Hermione.  
– E como faremos isso? – pergunta Dumbledore.  
– Diggory levará seus arqueiros para lá, enquanto Ronald o auxilia em um ataque frontal, e Draco irá com seus homens e atacará por aqui. – Hermione mostra em seu mapa o posicionamento dos homens. – Eu e Harry atacaremos por aqui e invadiremos a fortaleza para matar o Lobo Greyback.  
– E o castelo? – pergunta Gina.  
– Dino irá retornar – Harry responde. – Já enviei meu falcão, Orba, para avisá-lo do regresso.  
– Simas, fique também para auxiliar Gina e Dino a protegerem Hogwarts – instrui Hermione. – E, Mestre Dumbledore, o senhor pode cuidar de Lancelot?  
– Será um prazer, Hermione – Dumbledore assente, calmo.  
\- Eu e Remus iremos também, Lady Granger - Fala Sirius  
\- Certo, peguem seus grifos e ataquem pelo alto quando Draco invadir por terra. - Fala Harry

E assim, o conselho discutia como se daria o ataque, dali a uma semana.

† – † – †

– Vejo que finalmente retornaram – fala Voldemort.  
– Milorde – Bella cumprimenta com breve reverência. – Nós...  
– Nem me fale que fracassaram de novo – faz Voldemort, vendo Rodolfo pálido e ferido, de modo que, para andar, precisava da ajuda de um cajado.  
– Eles estavam esperando – Lucius se adianta. – Diggory, de Lufa-Lufa, estava lá.  
– Ele é um só – Voldemort diz. – E EU MANDEI HARPIAS COM VOCÊS, MUITAS HARPIAS! COMO VOCÊS OUSAM RETORNAR SEM UMA BOA NOTÍCIA PARA MIM? – esbraveja.  
– Senhor, havia muitos arqueiros lá, Diggory não estava sozinho e milorde sabe como eles podem ser mortais – Bella argumenta.  
– CALE A BOCA, SUA BRUXA INÚTIL – Voldemort rebate. – EU CANSEI DE DESCULPAS, VOCÊS SÓ DESONRAM A CASA DE SONSERINA. E DESSA VEZ, GRAÇAS A VOSSA INCOMPETENCIA, IRÃO PASSAR A NOITE NAS MASMORRAS. AGORA VÃO, OU MANDO MEU ADORADO BICHINHO LEVÁ-LOS – encerra com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, ao se referir ao monstro que estava escondido no covil.  
– Perdão, senhor – implora Bella.  
– SAIAM – grita Voldemort.

† – † – †

Hermione estava no pátio, junto com Gina, treinando pontaria. As duas guerreiras eram consideradas as melhores daquelas terras devastadas.

Ver uma exibição delas era considerado, por muitos, uma das melhores diversões naqueles tempos.

Ron, Draco, Cedrico, Harry, Lance e Sirius estavam vendo as duas se prepararem.

– Aposto 10 moedas em Hermione – fala Sirius.  
– Aposto 50 em Gina – fala Harry com um sorriso de canto.  
– Eu aceito, sir Potter – Cedrico diz. – 50 moedas em Hermione.  
– Tudo bem, eu coloco 50 em Hermione – fala Sirius.  
– Hermione leva hoje – Cedrico sorri.  
– Pois eu estou com Harry – é a vez de Draco se colocar. – 50 moedas que minha comandante leva.  
– Eu também aposto em Hermione – Ronald se adianta.  
– Posso apostar também, sir Potter? – pergunta Lance.  
– Quem você acha que irá vencer? – Harry sorri para o garoto.  
– As duas ganham – fala o garotinho, dividido entre o afeto que tinha por Gina e o respeito por Hermione.  
– Você tem 50 moedas para apostar? – pergunta Harry.  
– Não – responde o garotinho, triste.  
– Lance, tome aqui – fala Gina, jogando um saco de moedas para ele. Piscou e acrescentou: – Aposte em mim.  
– Obrigado, Gina – Lance sorri. – 50 moedas na Gina.

Hermione só observava as apostas. Lançou um olhar enviesado para o garotinho.

– Vamos começar, Gina – Hermione diz, sorrindo de lado.  
– Sim – responde a ruiva, confiante.

As duas então se posicionam e preparam suas flechas. Quando puxam os arcos, a flecha de Gina atinge bem o centro do alvo. A de Hermione, porém cai no chão.

E assim, após disparar mais três flechas, Hermione interrompe o pequeno torneio que estavam fazendo.

– Você venceu, Gina – faz Hermione, derrotada, vendo sua flecha novamente cair ao chão. Ela se retira sem nem olhar para trás. Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido consigo, nunca deixara flechas caírem de suas mãos antes. Foi então que ela olhou para suas mãos. A mão direita estava suja de graxa. Ela parou de súbito e se virou para a pequena multidão que as assistia.  
– Seu maldito – faz Hermione, armando o arco e apontando para Harry.  
– O que foi, Hermione? – pergunta Harry com sarcasmo.  
– Você engraxou meu arco – Hermione retorquiu, furiosa.  
– EU? – o moreno fez, cínico.  
– Oras, quem mais teria tanta coragem para fazer isso?  
– Não sei – Harry novamente se faz de inocente.  
– Humpf! – Hermione então se vira para sair. – Senhores, acho que a aposta foi uma furada. – E gargalha ao ver que Harry estava sendo encarado por olhares raivosos de seus colegas.  
– Feche os olhos, Lance – fala Gina se preparando para dar uns bons cascudos em Harry pela brincadeira.

† – † – †

Depois do treino de flechas, o pequeno Lance passeava pelo castelo com Gina.

– Gina, por que lady Granger não gosta de mim? – questiona o menino.  
– Lance, Hermione não é como as outras mulheres. Ela não é como sua mãe. Desde muito cedo, teve de se provar uma guerreira poderosa para ficar aqui – explica Gina. – Ela gosta de você, mas não se permite mostrar a ninguém.  
– E sir Potter? – pergunta Lance. – Por que eles se odeiam?  
– Harry gosta de você – Gina garantiu. – Mas quando o assunto é Hermione, as coisas complicam. Ninguém sabe por que eles se odeiam tanto.  
– Eu queria minha mamãe aqui – Lance diz.  
– Na falta de sua mãe, sempre que quiser, pode vir me procurar – Gina se compadece. – Eu não serei tão boa quanto ela, mas podemos sempre nos divertir juntos. O que acha? – Bagunça o cabelo do menino.  
– Eu adoraria – o pequeno sorri.

Nesse momento, Sirius aparece:

– Ola, capitã – cumprimenta. – Posso roubar o garoto de você um pouquinho? – pergunta.  
– Para? – devolve Gina.  
– Quero levar ele para um passeio – o maroto responde, sorrindo.  
– Tudo bem, Sirius, eu realmente tenho que ir ver como estão as coisas nas torres de vigilância. E, depois, encarar a fera – fala Gina.  
– Imagino que ela esteja furiosa hoje – Sirius comenta, se referindo a Hermione.  
– Harry aprontou feio dessa vez – Gina faz, séria. – Será uma sorte se ela se acalmar até amanhã.  
– Boa sorte, Capitã.  
– Obrigada – agradece a ruiva.  
– Vamos, Lance? – pergunta Sirius.  
– Para onde vamos, senhor? – Lance quis saber.  
– Voar em meu grifo.  
– Verdade? – Lance faz, empolgado em voar naquela criatura magnífica.  
– Sim, vamos.

E os dois então vão para os estábulos, onde Remus os aguardava já com os grifos prontos para voar. Sirius subiu no seu, e colocou o menino à frente. Remus subiu no dele e assim eles alçaram voo.

Lance ficou deslumbrado com aquele voo, vez ou outra, segurava firme o braço de Sirius, mas na maior parte do tempo, o jovem rapazinho se sorria como há muito não fazia.

O voo fora maravilhoso para ele. Tanto que só retornaram quando a noite já havia encoberto o Castelo.

**Continua...**  
**-**  
**N/A CoveiroSensei: Esse capitulo foi escrito em parceira com minha amiga Ingrid D. Quem gostou, comenta.**


	9. A tomada da fortaleza

O homem baixou o capuz ao sentar-se à mesa onde Wallace Zoleiman já o aguardava com um cálice de vinho em mãos.

– E então, o que tem para mim? – Harry Potter quis saber.  
– O tempo que me deu foi curto, mas consegui algo – Zoleiman respondeu.  
– Pois então, comece a falar, Wally! – Harry fez, ansioso.

Zoleiman apoiou os dois cotovelos à mesa, deixando o seu cálice esquecido. Sua expressão era grave.

– Amis Edgan, ao que parece, é filho de Owen Edgan, irmão de Devon Edgan, pai de Kol Edgan, cuja filha é Melisandra Edgan, que vem a ser a mãe de lady Hermione Granger – contou o comerciante.  
– O que significa que ele é realmente descendente da Casa de Gárgula.  
– Devon Edgan era o filho mais velho, de modo que era o primeiro na sucessão do trono do Reino das Terras do Norte. Por sorte, sua mulher lhe deu um filho homem, que deu continuidade à dinastia e cuja mulher lhe deu dois filhos: Milan e Melisandra – Zoleiman continuou.  
– Você vai mesmo me contar a história da família de Hermione? Eu sei que Milan Edgan foi morto em combate e que casaram Melisandra com Eudes Granger, Duque de Bath, para que fosse possível dar continuidade à Casa de Gárgula, uma vez que Owen Edgan também morreu lutando – Harry fez. – Quero que me fale sobre Amis!  
– Pois bem, como quiser – Zoleiman assentiu. – Owen Edgan nunca tomou conhecimento desse filho, que era, por direito, o sucessor do trono. O que se sabe é que Amis foi criado por uma camponesa da aldeia, que o recebeu ainda bebê de uma mulher que pediu que lhe fosse dado o nome de Amis Edgan, para que ele soubesse quem era seu pai.  
– Se ele sabia ter direito ao trono, por que não o reivindicou?  
– Infelizmente essa é uma pergunta que só ele poderia responder, e ele já não está vivo para contar história.  
– Como conseguiu tais informações?  
– Há uma camponesa em Evora, uma velha senhora, foi criada com Amis. Sua mãe foi a camponesa que o recebeu dos braços da mulher...  
– E onde ela está? – Harry fez.  
– Ao que parece, os homens de lady Granger estão levando-a para o Castelo – Zoleiman contou.

† – † – †

– ... Amis não permaneceu em Evora. Quando se tornou homem, disse que ia em busca do próprio destino e poucas vezes retornou. Escrevia cartas, porém, pois considerava-nos sua família. Éramos sua mãe e sua irmã – a velha Bartira contou. – Não conheci sua filha, a jovem Cassandra, mas sei que era uma jovem talentosa.  
– De que talento estamos falando? – Hermione indagou.  
– Ela tinha afinidade com a natureza – Bartira disse.  
– Era uma feiticeira – Hermione fez, agora para Dumbledore. – O que mais sabe?  
– Não muito. A mulher que o entregou a minha velha mãe não se identificou. Parecia assustada, tinha pressa em ir.  
– Tudo bem, senhora, temos o suficiente – Dumbledore agradeceu. – Vou pedir que uma de nossas criadas leve a senhora para um de nossos aposentos e logo pela manhã nossos guerreiros a devolverão a Evora.

Quando ficaram a sós novamente, Hermione tornou a falar:

– Por que ele não reivindicou o trono quando meu avô morreu? Sua vida teria sido muito mais confortável.  
– Ao meu ver, minha cara lady, o conforto daquele homem era a paz que tinha na aldeia e em sua família – o mago disse.  
– E o que sabemos até agora?  
– Muito bem – Dumbledore fez. – Posso falar apenas me baseando em suposições, tentando unir fatos que coincidam e tirar daí a melhor hipótese.  
– Significa que algo do que a velha Bartira nos contou é de serventia? – Hermione fez, ansiosa.  
– Há muitos anos, uma jovem nobre da Casa de Excalibur, Silla, desapareceu inexplicavelmente antes de seu casamento. Ela estava prometida a um jovem guerreiro de Excalibur, Dorian Iggulden – Dumbledore contou. – Silla era uma jovem muito bonita, muitos rapazes a desejavam. Com o seu desaparecimento, foi ordenada por seu pai e pelo seu noivo uma busca nas aldeias e florestas do Reino das Terras do Sul. Era de interesse que o casamento ocorresse para que Dorian se tornasse o primeiro sucessor ao trono.  
– É para isso que os casamentos são realizados, afinal – Hermione disse com desgosto.  
– Silla esteve desaparecida por dez meses. Retornou à Casa de Excalibur para honrar o compromisso feito por seu pai e casar-se com Dorian Iggulden. Nunca se soube a real razão de seu desaparecimento ou onde estivera durante aqueles meses. O pai contou que ela estivera fugida numa aldeia para além da fronteira das Terras do Sul, porque queria se juntar ao Convento, mas que retornara e iria honrar o compromisso com Iggulden.  
– O senhor quer dizer... – Hermione começou. – O senhor acha que Silla pode ser a mãe de Amis? Quero dizer, faz sentido! Evora não fica muito longe do Convento, ela esteve desaparecida por dez meses...  
– É a possibilidade que me parece mais razoável – Dumbledore confirmou. – O menino seria, portanto, descendente de Gárgula e Excalibur, e aquele de quem a profecia fala.

Hermione pôs-se de pé, o pesado vestido de veludo roxo com detalhes em fios de ouro arrastando-se no chão.

– Sobre a profecia, disse que queria tratar comigo.  
– Severo levantou a hipótese de que o menino poderia não ser quem procurávamos e isso me fez lembrar dos planos que Eudes, Rei das Terras do Norte, e James, Rei das Terras do Sul, tinham para os filhos, mas com a possibilidade de Amis ser filho de Owen Edgan e Silla...  
– Com 'planos para os filhos'... O senhor quer dizer, eu e Harry?  
– Eudes e James tinham planos de unificar os reinos, acreditavam que assim conseguiriam contornar a profecia e impedir que o Mal se erguesse e engolisse essas terras – Dumbledore contou.  
– Então Harry e eu... nós... Supostamente deveríamos nos casar? – Hermione fez.  
– COMO É? – A voz de Harry preencheu o aposento, ecoando nas paredes de pedra, enquanto ele se juntava ao mago e à guerreira de Gárgula, o rosto distorcido pela fúria.  
– Era o que os pais de vocês planejavam – Dumbledore minimizou. – Como você mesma disse, Hermione, é para isso que os casamentos são realizados.  
– E QUANDO PRETENDIA NOS CONTAR ISSO? – Harry gritou. – Aliás, QUANDO PRETENDIAM ME CONTAR ALGO DESSAS CONVERSAS QUE TÊM PELAS MINHAS COSTAS?  
– Harry, do que você está falando? – Hermione fez, confusa, mas sua voz era firme.  
– SOBRE O MENINO! DISCUTEM A ORIGEM DELE EM MINHA AUSÊNCIA, NADA ME É DITO A RESPEITO. ATÉ MESMO UMA VELHA CAMPONESA TROUXERAM PARA O CASTELO SEM QUE EU TOMASSE CONHECIMENTO – o moreno continuou esbravejando.  
– Harry, acalme-se – Dumbledore alteou a voz, fazendo-a soar como um trovão. – Nunca pretendi casar os dois. Não foi com esse objetivo que os salvei e treinei. A decisão de unir os reinos deveria partir de vocês, fosse pelo casamento, fosse por um simples acordo. Temos, agora, o menino Lancelot, que é a verdadeira união entre as duas Casas. É fruto do amor, como diz a profecia.  
– O que está dizendo? O menino é também meu parente? – Harry fez, a voz mais controlada.  
– Amis Edgan é filho de Silla – Hermione disse, a voz impassível. – Ao que tudo indica.  
– Silla morreu! Dorian Iggulden mandou que a enforcassem no pátio do Castelo de Excalibur dias após o casamento – Harry argumentou.  
– E você se lembra o motivo, Harry? – Hermione provocou. – Desonra! Silla não preservava sua virtude quando o casamento se consumou. E, curiosamente, ela esteve desaparecida por dez meses antes de se casar.  
– Isso significa...  
– Significa que continuaremos nos suportando, pelo menino, mas não teremos que nos casar, como era vontade de nossos pais – foi tudo o que Hermione disse antes de retirar-se, pedindo licença com um aceno a Dumbledore.

† – † – †

Já eram altas horas da madrugada. O castelo inteiro dormia, enquanto um guerreiro vestia, apressado, suas roupas.

Harry estava terminando de colocar o cinto quando uma voz o chama.

– Já vai? – pergunta a mulher que repousava naquele leito.  
– Logo o dia amanhecerá – Harry desconversa. – Preciso ir. – Termina de prender suas calças e deixa o quarto em direção ao seu próprio.

† – † – †

O exército estava pronto, apenas esperando que seus comandantes dessem o sinal. Ronald e Cedrico cavalgaram para Leste, a fim de atacar a fortaleza pela frente. Draco já estava posicionado com suas tropas pelo oeste. Sirius e Remus sobrevoavam acima das nuvens a fortaleza montados em seus grifos. Apenas Harry e Hermione ainda não estavam em posição.

Os dois haviam ficado no castelo como Hermione havia convencido Harry.

– Para que você me mandou ficar, Hermione? – pergunta Harry, impaciente.  
– Não quer vencer esta guerra e ficar longe de mim de uma vez por todas? – Hermione devolve com outra pergunta.  
– Você sabe o quanto eu quero vencer esta guerra – fala Harry. – Então, vamos, fale logo o que quer.

Hermione então pega sua flauta e começa a tocar

– Eu fiquei aqui para ouvir você tocar essa maldita flauta enquanto uma guerra explode? – Hermione ignora Harry esbravejando e continua tocando – Será que a vossa senhoria pode largar esta flauta e vir comigo? – Harry insiste.

Nesse momento um enorme dragão passa sobrevoando o pátio do castelo de Hogwarts.

– Santo Merlim – Harry murmura, embasbacado. – Não pode ser.

O dragão então pousa no pátio e Hermione corre em sua direção para fazer um carinho em seu focinho.

– Olá, garota – Hermione a cumprimenta. – Vejo que Carlinhos fez um ótimo trabalho com sua armadura. – E a fêmea de dragão acena com a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento. – Está pronta para irmos? – a morena pergunta e o animal assente.  
– O que significa isso, Hermione? – pergunta Harry.  
– Esta é Tempestade, minha fiel fêmea de dragão – Hermione apresneta. – O que é melhor para um ataque surpresa do que um dragão poderoso?  
– Mas eu vou ter que voar nisso aí? – faz o guerreiro e o dragão, se sentindo ofendido, cospe uma pequenina labareda na direção do moreno, que dá um pulo para trás.  
– Você vai e vai ser agora – Hermione confirma, montando em Tempestade e observando Harry, divertida. O moreno engoliu em seco, olhou para o céu como se fizesse uma prece, então suspira e monta no dragão.

O voo inteiro foi com o moreno praguejando que Hermione não poderia ter escondido aquilo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele desejava ter seu próprio dragão.

Assim que o dragão sobrevoou a fortaleza em meio às nuvens, Remus e Sirius se assustaram com o imenso animal que ali viam.

Remus observando melhor, percebeu que dois cavaleiros estavam montados no magnífico animal e se aproximou.

– Sirius, venha aqui – chama Remus. – Olha só quem voa agora.  
– UAU – faz Sirius, vendo Harry e Hermione montados naquele dragão. – Onde conseguiu? – pergunta o padrinho do moreno, curioso.  
– Essa é Tempestade, eu treino ela com ajuda de Carlinhos desde que ela apareceu perto de nossas terras – Hermione explica. – E achei que seria bem útil atacarmos com ela hoje.  
– Bota útil nisso – fala Sirius empolgado.  
– As tropas já estão posicionadas – Remus avisa. – Apenas aguardam o sinal.  
– Certo – assente Hermione. – Podem dar o sinal.

E Sirius e Remus dão o sinal para o exército.

– Homens, preparem-se – avisa Ronald. – Assim que o portão for aberto, atacaremos.

Sirius e Remus estavam fazendo o papel deles. Os dois desceram dos céus com seus grifos e pegaram os guardas da fortaleza de surpresa. O sinal foi dado, e os arqueiros se posicionaram. O ataque estava começando.

Os homens tentavam acertar Sirius e Remus, mas Parvati e Lila, montadas nos grifos junto aos aventureiros, os protegiam com seus feitiços-escudos. Enquanto eles desviavam a atenção. Os homens derrubam o portão.

Assim que o portão veio abaixo, Ron ordenou o ataque.

– Atacar – Fala o comandante e suas tropas partiram para cima dos homens de Greyback.

As espadas se chocavam com força. O barulho da batalha era ensurdecedor. Corpos caíam sem vida, o chão ia sendo tingido de vermelho e as formações se desfaziam.

Quando Ronald entrou no castelo, Cedrico ia ao seu lado, ambos com a espada em punho. Os arqueiros, liderados por Cedrico, atiravam nas harpias que haviam aparecido para a batalha e tentavam destruir o exército da Ordem de Merlim.

Pelo lado Oeste, Draco estava liderando suas tropas. Os portões lá estavam desprotegidos, por conta da batalha que acontecia no lado leste. Os homens penetraram facilmente pelo portão e tomava o castelo.

Sirius e Remus, que agora não eram mais a distração, haviam pousado de seus grifos e lutavam no chão. Avançavam lentamente, matando comensais com suas espadas.

Harry e Hermione então surgiram, montados em Tempestade. O dragão ateou fogo nas torres do castelo. Greyback saiu na varanda de umas da torres.

– Ele está ali – Harry aponta, saltando do dragão para o telhado

Hermione contornou a torre e aterrissou junto de Harry. Tempestade, seguindo as ordens de Hermione, começou a caçar as harpias.

– Vocês – fez Greyback, vendo Harry e Hermione entrarem em seu quarto.  
– Agora somos apenas nós – fala Harry. – Ele é meu, Hermione – avisa à morena. – Você matou meus pais e agora eu terei minha vingança.  
– Harry, não é vingança que buscamos aqui – diz a morena. – É justiça.  
– Fique fora disso Hermione – o moreno avisa novamente. – ESSA LUTA É MINHA.

Nesse momento guardas entram na torre em que seu soberano estava. Hermione, vendo que não iria poder impedir Harry de ter sua vingança, resolve ao menos protegê-lo.

– Tudo bem. Eu cuido dos guardas.

Enquanto Hermione cuidava dos guardas que surgiam aos montes por aquela porta, Harry e Greyback duelavam. Um golpe por baixo, um desvio, outro golpe, dessa vez por cima. O choque das espadas. Um golpe na lateral da cabeça de Harry com o punho da espada. Um revide com um soco no peito. Vários golpes depois, com as espadas cruzadas, Greyback puxou uma faca de sua cintura e tentou acertar Harry. O moreno desviou, mas acabou ferido no abdome.

– E é assim que o grande Harry Potter morre – Greyback diz, sarcástico com a espada levantada para desferir o golpe final no moreno que estava caído de joelhos a sua frente. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry puxou uma faca de sua armadura e cravou na barriga dele. Hermione, por trás, cortou-lhe a cabeça na sequência.

Vendo que Harry sangrava muito, ela chamou Tempestade e mandou que ela o levasse para o castelo.

Hermione então apareceu na varanda e ateou fogo a bandeira com o brasão de Greyback. Os soldados urraram em comemoração a vitoria. A batalha estava acabada e a fortaleza estava tomada.

† – † – †

Quando Tempestade pousou em Hogwarts, Lance veio correndo para ver o dragão, com Gina e Dumbledore em seu encalço.

Assim que o menino viu Tempestade colocar Harry desacordado no chão do pátio, ele se assustou e gritou para Gina ajudá-lo.

– Vamos, sir Potter, acorde – pede Lance, chorando. – Por favor, acorde.  
– Gina, tire Lance daqui – solicita Dumbledore.  
– Eu não posso te perder – o garotinho murmura, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.  
– E não vai – fala Harry em um suspiro e desmaia.  
– NÃO – Lance se desespera e Gina finalmente o tira de cima do corpo desmaiado de Harry.

Dumbledore então o leva para a enfermaria. Uma vez no ambiente hospitalar, Cho começa a cuidar com urgência do moreno.

O exército retornava ao castelo. Sirius e Remus foram os primeiros a chegar, seguidos por Hermione, que havia aguardado Tempestade retornar para lhe buscar.

– Como ele está? – pergunta Hermione assim que chega ao castelo.  
– Vai sobreviver – diz Gina.

E Hermione então corre para a enfermaria para ver como ele estava. Chegando lá, vê Lance sentado ao lado dele. O menino conversava com o corpo desacordado de Harry.

– Sir Potter, por favor, eu preciso do senhor – dizia. – Eu não quero perder mais ninguém.  
– E não irá, Lance – diz Hermione, aproximando-se do garoto. Retrai, porém, seu impulso de afagar-lhe os cabelos.  
– Como sabe? – pergunta o menino.  
– Porque ele é forte – Hermione responde. – Já sobreviveu a ferimentos piores.  
– Promete que vocês não vão me deixar? – pede o menino com os olhos vermelhos.  
– Eu... eu prometo, Lance – Hermione hesita, mas acaba prometendo, e o menino lhe abraça, deixando-a sem reação, enquanto Gina os observava da porta.

† – † – †

Mas tarde naquele dia, Lance estava junto a Gina na torre de observação do castelo. Quem deveria, havia retornado ao castelo e Hermione precisou reunir o conselho para avaliar a tomada da fortaleza.

– Gina, eu estou com medo – Lance diz.  
– Medo de que, meu querido? – pergunta Gina com carinho.  
– Eu tenho medo de perder o Harry, digo, sir Potter – o garotinho se corrige.  
– Hermione não te prometeu que ele vai ficar bem?  
– Sim.  
– Então ele ficará bem – Gina garante. – Hermione nunca deixa de cumprir uma promessa. – E dizendo isso, ela o puxa para si.  
– Eu te amo, Gina – Lance declara, pegando a ruiva de surpresa. Ela sorri.  
– Eu também amo você, Lance – diz, a voz doce.  
– Já esta querendo roubar minha garota, Lance? – Draco se aproxima, brincalhão.  
– Nunca, comandante – Lancelot se apressa em responder.  
– Eu sei, fique tranquilo – fala Draco se aproximando e fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele.  
– Como voce esta? – Gina pergunta se aproximando dele, mas evitando beijá-lo na presença do garoto.  
– Estou bem – responde Draco. – Apenas um arranhão ou outro.  
– Pode beijá-la – Lance diz. – Eu fecho os olhos.  
– Então feche – Draco brinca e o pequeno fecha fazendo os dois rirem. Lance, porém, os observava entre dedos.  
– Não vai ter beijo? – pergunta.  
– Você está espiando – fala Gina. – Eu vou te pegar para ensinar-lhe uma lição! – E Lance sai correndo. Draco a puxa para si e lhe rouba um beijo antes dos dois correrem atrás do garotinho. Era bom brincar e esquecer um pouco da situação que viviam no Castelo.

† – † – †

Já era tarde da noite, todo o castelo, inclusive Cho, já havia se recolhido. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer pelo seu comandante.

– Você não pode me deixar – dizia Hermione a um Harry desacordado. – Eu não posso fazer tudo isso sozinha, Harry. Você prometeu que venceríamos juntos. – Algumas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. – Ainda temos muitos assuntos inacabados, você não pode morrer agora. Lance precisa de você, Ronald, Draco, Gina, todos nesse castelo precisam de você... – ela citou. – Eu preciso de você – completou, a voz morrendo.  
– Hermione – Harry murmura de olhos fechados.  
– Eu estou aqui. – Ela se aproxima do leito.  
– Fique comigo – pede o moreno.  
– Não vou a lugar algum – garante a morena.  
– Que bom. – Harry responde e, com o esboço daquele irritante sorriso convencido que só ele tinha, dorme novamente.

E assim a noite se vai, com Hermione velando o sono de Harry.

**Continua...**


	10. Mais uma noite no castelo

– Lance? – Gina chama.

O menino tinha o rosto enterrado nos braços, que estavam apoiados na cama onde Harry repousava, ainda desacordado. A ruiva se aproxima do menino. Não estava em seu turno, de modo que trajava um longo vestido em tom celeste, bordado com fios de ouro. O corpete era em tom perolado e evidenciava a sua fina e delicada silhueta. No colo, estava exposto um grosso cordão de ouro com um crucifixo de mais ou menos 4cm em forma de pingente. Os cabelos estavam parcialmente presos a uma trança, como de costume.

Ela tocou o garotinho com delicadeza, temendo assustá-lo se fosse mais incisiva.

– Lance, vamos – chamou.  
– Eu não quero ir – ele murmurou ainda sonolento, sem sequer abrir os olhos.  
– Lance, você precisa descansar. Lady Granger não ficará feliz em saber que está ainda fora da cama – Gina insistiu.  
– Não vou mesmo – Hermione se fez presente.

A morena usava um longo e pesado vestido de um azul escuro, porém uma longa e larga faixa de tecido prateado marcava a frente do vestido, mesmo tecido que marcava as mangas à medida que elas começavam a alargar na altura dos cotovelos. O vestido caía-lhe perfeitamente, sem marcar o seu corpo. Os cabelos estavam totalmente presos a uma trança embutida, e, marcando a sua testa, estava uma fina coroa dourada incrustada de safiras combinando com os compridos e pesados brincos de ouro.

Lancelot ergueu a cabeça assim que ouviu a voz da mentora, despertando.

– Lancelot, precisa descansar – Hermione disse, tentando não soar tão severa. – Ficar aqui não vai fazer sir Potter acordar mais cedo. Ele acordará quando estiver recuperado.  
– Mas ele já está melhor? – Lance quis saber.  
– Teremos que esperar que acorde, ou que lady Chang retorne pela manhã. Somente os dois podem nos dizer – Hermione respondeu. – Agora vá. Recolha-se e volte pela manhã.  
– Sim, senhorita – o garoto acabou por concordar.  
– Gina, por favor, coloque-o na cama – a morena solicitou à ruiva.  
– É claro – Gina assentiu e guiou um Lance resistente para fora da enfermaria.

Hermione aproximou-se e ficou de pé ao lado do leito. Observou o moreno em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Sei que está comigo – disse, a voz grave. – Já pode abrir os olhos.

Harry abriu somente um olho, como se espiasse, tornando a fechá-lo. Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios e ele abriu os olhos. Fitou-a com os olhos miúdos, ainda sonolentos.

– Como se sente?  
– Como se tivesse sido pisoteado por elefantes – ele respondeu, a voz rouca. – E, ainda, atingido pela presa de um deles quase na altura das costelas.  
– Sim, ficou muito fraco após ter sido atingido – Hermione disse. – Preocupou a todos, e teriam acreditado que perdeu o juízo se estivessem aqui quando pediu que eu ficasse com você.  
– Eu não fiz isso – Harry negou, descrente, embora sorrisse.  
– Oh, fez. – Hermione riu-se, omitindo a parte em que disse que não iria a lugar algum. Era orgulhosa demais para isso.  
– E quanto ao menino? – Harry quis saber.  
– O que tem ele?  
– Ele esteve aqui por quanto tempo?  
– Desde que você prometeu que ele não o perderia, ele tem vindo fazer vigília para garantir que cumpra sua promessa – a morena contou. – Não é exatamente uma missão fácil tirá-lo daqui.  
– Por isso evitei abrir os olhos enquanto ele estivesse aqui.  
– Acordou faz muito tempo?  
– Não. Acordei pouco antes de Gina chegar, imagino, vi o menino adormecido e tornei a adormecer. Despertei novamente quando ouvi sua voz, mas decidi esperar que conseguisse fazê-lo ir para a cama.  
– Certo – foi tudo o que a morena disse. – Vou deixar que volte a dormir. Precisa se recuperar.

Hermione fez menção de dar as costas e se afastar rumo à saída da enfermaria.

– Hermione? – Harry chamou.  
– Sim? – Voltou-se para ele.  
– Obrigado por não ter ido a lugar algum.

† – † – †

No sombrio covil do Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort não conseguia se conter. Ele urrava de tanta raiva:

– Como pode, Nagini? – conversa com a cobra, que o fita com curiosidade. – Eles não têm o direito de destruir tudo que eu construí! – A cobra observava seu mestre em cólera de raiva. – Aqueles traidores, insolentes. A fortaleza é minha e ninguém tinha o direito de tomá-la! – ele esbraveja agora com os Comensais que lhe trouxeram a notícia da queda de Greyback. – E VOCÊS, SEUS INUTEIS, COMO NÃO VIRAM UM ATAQUE DAQUELA PROPORÇÃO? – grita o Lorde das Trevas. – VOCES SÓ ME CAUSAM PROBLEMAS! E AGORA AQUELES MALDITOS HEROIZINHOS TEM UM DRAGÃO. UM MALDITO DRAGÃO!  
– Mas, senhor... – começa o Comensal numa falha tentativa de se defender.  
– NÃO QUERO OUVIR DESCULPAS, SEUS IMBECIS – retrucou o Lorde. – EU ESTOU CANSADO DE DESCULPAS, ESTOU CANSADO DE VOCÊS SEMPRE FALHANDO – fala, ainda aos berros. – IREI EU MESMO TOMAR O POVOADO DE MONSARAZ PARA MOSTRAR A VOCÊS, SEUS BANDO DE INUTEIS, COMO SE FAZ! – Esbraveja se pondo de pé. – QUANTO A VOCÊS, MERECEM UM CASTIGO. – E falando isso, lança sobre seus Comensais um feitiço que lhes faz agoniar de tanta dor, enquanto uma alegria sádica tomava conta de si. Quando os Comensais caíram no chão, esgotados, Voldemort parou a tortura. – AGORA, SUMAM DAQUI, SEUS BASTARDOS DERROTADOS!

Os soldados deixam o salão correndo de medo, enquanto o Lorde se vira para a cobra:

– Eu preciso dar um jeito nesse dragão da Granger e do Potter. – E solta uma risada perversa.

† – † – †

Hermione sequer aguardou que o dia amanhecesse para retornar à enfermaria. Sabia que Cho levantava cedo e que provavelmente já acordara Harry para limpar o ferimento e fazer com que o moreno engolisse uma sopa de frango com legumes ou talvez apenas uma caneca cheia de chá de limão.

– Bom dia – disse, adentrando o aposento.  
– Bom dia, lady Granger – Cho respondeu. – Ele está acordado, mas não deve demorar a adormecer novamente.  
– E como ele está?  
– Se recuperando. Estava com febre quando o acordei para limpar o ferimento.  
– Algum sinal de infecção? – Hermione fez, alarmada.  
– Aparentemente não – tranquilizou a curandeira. – Provavelmente apenas o corpo reagindo à cicatrização. Ele vai ficar bem. Mais um ou dois dias e poderá voltar a dormir nos próprios aposentos.  
– Mas não é tempo suficiente para a cicatrização – Hermione argumentou.  
– Eu não disse que ele poderia retomar as atividades de costume – Cho sorriu em resposta. – Com licença. Preciso lavar estas bandagens. – E se retirou.

Hermione caminhou até o leito de Harry, que abriu os olhos ao ouvir os passos se aproximando.

– Acho que nunca recebi tantas visitas suas de bom grado – ele brincou.  
– Eu não vim somente para uma visita – Hermione apressou-se em dizer. – Temos que conversar sobre Amis.  
– Então está se aproveitando do fato de eu estar moribundo e preso a esta cama sem poder dar-lhe as costas – Harry disse, agora com um tom irritadiço.  
– Potter, temos que resolver esta situação, afinal, Lancelot deixa de ser um simples garoto totalmente estranho a nós e assume a condição de descendente de Gárgula e Excalibur e, portanto, parte de nossas famílias – Hermione assume um tom severo. – Você não poderá fugir disso toda a vida. Sei que está chateado pela forma como as coisas foram conduzidas, mas eu tinha que saber quem era o garoto, se realmente era quem achávamos que era.  
– Eu estou chateado com tudo, Hermione – Harry disse. – Mas não culpo o menino. Eu apenas queria que Dumbledore tivesse sido honesto conosco.  
– Do que está falando? Ele só associou Silla à história depois de ouvir o que Bartira tinha a contar...  
– E quanto a nós? Aos planos que nossos pais tinham? – Harry questionou.

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas respondeu, preservando a voz firme:

– Tomamos a decisão que eles queriam que tomássemos. Somamos forças para lutar contra o Mal que engoliu nossas terras. Decidimos unificar os reinos quando tudo isso terminar.  
– Eles esperavam mais do que isso – o moreno pontuou.  
– Amis foi a criança que uniu nossos reinos por laços de sangue, e dele descende o menino que iremos treinar e transformar num forte guerreiro – Hermione insistiu, dando, propositalmente, ênfase ao nome de Amis e ao fato de Lance agora estar sob responsabilidade dos dois guerreiros.  
– Dumbledore não sabia da existência desse menino até uma semana atrás. E se ele não existisse? E se Silla Cain e Owen Edgan não tivessem vivido o amor deles, ainda que proibido?  
– Eu não me casaria com você por conta de uma profecia, Harry – Hermione fez, visivelmente revoltada. – Mas não há razão para discutirmos isso. Silla Cain e Owen Edgan viveram o amor deles e Lancelot vive, há Poder no menino, o mesmo que há em nós. E isso é tudo – encerrou. – É hora de esquecermos o que nossos pais planejavam. Somos donos de nossos destinos, fomos criados com esse objetivo. Cuidemos do menino agora, para que ele também seja dono do destino dele.  
– Tem razão – Harry assentiu.  
– Eu sempre tenho – a morena replicou e o guerreiro fez uma careta, como se risse de algo que não teve a menor graça, o que arrancou risos divertidos dela. – Agora trate de melhorar, guerreiro. Precisaremos de você.

† – † – †

Sirius Black passara boa parte da noite planeando, sozinho. Havia dito, em sua última noite com a amada Narcisa, que voltaria para buscá-la.

Deixara o Castelo ainda antes do amanhecer, alçando voo com o seu grifo rumo à Fortaleza do Clã de Sonserina, cujas terras não ficavam muito longe do Reino das Terras do Norte. A Fortaleza do Clã de Sonserina comportava um castelo de médio porte muito antigo, hoje dominado pelos Comensais da Morte, e um vilarejo, onde os camponeses produziam e comercializavam, garantindo a subsistência do Clã.

No vilarejo, dizia-se que o covil do Lorde das Trevas ficava abrigado nas matas próximas à Fortaleza, mas ninguém ousara tentar encontrá-lo.

O destino de Sirius era o castelo, onde acreditava-se que Narcisa vivia com o marido, Lucius Malfoy. A verdade é que o guerreiro de Sonserina passava mais noites obedecendo às ordens de seu Lorde do que em seus aposentos tomando a esposa como mulher.

Antes de pousar na varanda do alto de uma torre, Sirius sobrevoou a janela do quarto de sua amada, batendo à vidraça. A loira não demorou a aparecer à janela, puxando as cortinas de veludo verde escuro.

– Sirius! – ela fez.  
– Vim te buscar. Vou te levar comigo para Hogwarts – anunciou o guerreiro. – Vá, pegue suas joias, que são suas por direito, e me encontre no alto da torre. Apresse-se!

Narcisa engoliu em seco antes de concordar com um aceno rápido e sumir por detrás das cortinas. Bem distante, no horizonte, os primeiros raios de sol davam o ar de sua graça, quando o grifo pousou à varanda.

– Diabos, Cissa, por que tanta demora? – resmungou Sirius consigo mesmo. Desceu do grifo e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, por vezes aproximando-se da escadaria de pedra dentro da torre, de modo que pudesse checar se a loira já vinha. – Deus seja louvado – fez assim que a avistou. – O QUE DIABOS É ESTA TROUXA?  
– Eu não podia deixar todos os meus vestidos. Lucius mandaria as criadas queimarem antes que eu tivesse chance de buscá-los – Narcisa explicou-se ao montar no grifo, agarrada à própria trouxa como se nela estivesse a própria vida.  
– Sortudo é o Robin Hood, que sequestrou lady Marian – Sirius fez.  
– O que tem lady Marian? – Narcisa quis saber.  
– Oras! Ela levou somente as roupas do corpo, afinal, iria também tirá-las! – bufou o guerreiro, como se fosse óbvio, antes de alçar voo rumo ao Catelo de Hogwarts.

**Continua...**


	11. Ataque ao castelo

Lucius chega aos seus aposentos, derrotado e possesso, e, ainda na ante-sala, chama pela mulher:

– Mulher! Prepare o meu banho, que já comi ao passar pela cozinha – ordenou enquanto arrancava a capa que vestia. – Prepare o meu banho e deite-se. Há muita energia e raiva para descarregar. Tomá-la-ei hoje a noite.

Sem resposta da esposa, seguiu para o dormitório, abrindo a porta com um estrondo:

– Não ouviu o que falei, mulher? – fez, mas logo percebeu que o aposento estava vazio e retornou à ante-sala. Foi quando percebeu que a portinhola que dava para as escadarias da torre estava escancarada.

Subiu até a torre e percebeu que nada havia ali. Estava vazia a varanda. Sem mais, desceu ao pátio e ordenou que fosse feita uma busca em todo o castelo e no vilarejo, mas guardou ameaça:

– SE MINHA MULHER NÃO FOR ENCONTRADA, ESTEJAM AVISADOS: ENCONTRAREI O MALDITO QUE A LEVOU E ARRANCAR-LHE-EI A CABEÇA!

Depois de algumas horas buscando por lady Narcisa em todo vilarejo e fortaleza, pois os soldados não tinham coragem de adentrar a floresta, um deles se apresenta para Lucius trazendo consigo uma camponesa.

– Senhor, essa senhora diz ter visto algo saltando do telhado – fala o soldado arrastando a mulher pelo braço. – Vamos, diga a ele, mulher!  
– Eu vi uma criatura enorme – diz a mulher, deslumbrada. – Parecia um leão, mas tinha asas e ele trazia um cavaleiro.  
– Um leão com asas – Lucius comenta, pensativo.  
– Sim, e o cavaleiro entrou na torre e saiu de lá pouco tempo depois. E então, alguém mais deixou o castelo, carregando o que parecia ser uma trouxa.  
– MALDITA! – esbraveja Lucius. – Ela FUGIU com aquele maldito priminho aventureiro desgraçado dela. – Urra Lucius Malfoy de ódio – PREPAREM MEUS HOMENS, IREMOS HOJE MESMO ATACAR HOGWARTS E MATAREMOS TODOS, INCLUSIVE OS DOIS TRAIDORES QUE EU CHAMO DE MULHER E FILHO.

† – † – †

Cedrico andava pelas muralhas de Hogwarts, o arco estava em sua mão e ele observava o horizonte. Viu Sirius pousando em um pátio com seu grifo, mas não prestou atenção.

Dino vendo o jovem comandante sozinho, se aproximou.

– Olá, Diggory – cumprimenta Dino.  
– Olá, Thomas – devolve o comandante. – Deseja alguma coisa?  
– Acho que você deveria ficar de olho no nosso companheiro Malfoy – Dino responde como quem confidencia algo a alguém.  
– O que esta querendo me dizer? – Cedrico pergunta, direto, e exige o mesmo do outro: – Seja direto.  
– Eu vi o nosso amiguinho traidor se encontrando as escondidas com alguém – Dino insinua. – Toda noite ele se encontra com alguém.  
– Com que você acha que pode ser? Gina? – faz Diggory já meio irritado, pois todos no Castelo conheciam o hábito do casal de se esgueirar durante os turnos de Gina pela propriedade.  
– Eles estão noivos, acha mesmo que precisa ser às escondidas? – Dino diz com veneno.  
– Qual seu interesse nisso tudo? – Cedrico devolve, rude.  
– Apenas não quero que a profecia de lady Luna se concretize, afinal, ele é um traidor – envenena mais ainda Dino. – E tem frequentado muito a enfermaria.  
– Com licença, Thomas, esta na minha hora de ir – desconversa o arqueiro. – Depois continuamos essa conversa.

Cedrico deixa seu posto, furioso, em direção a enfermaria de Hogwarts.

† – † – †

O grifo pousa no pátio e Gina logo vê que Sirius não está sozinho. A guerreira, que está em seu turno, desce rapidamente de uma das torres de vigilância e se aproxima, como quem não quer nada. Não é a única a vir para o pátio. Ronald e Simas, que travavam um duelo de espadas no ginásio também se fizeram presentes ao ouvirem o assobio de Sirius instantes antes de ele pousar.

– Ah! Isso não vai prestar – Ronald fez, resmungando para si mesmo, enquanto Gina corria Castelo adentro.

† – † – †

Quando Cedrico chegou à enfermaria, Draco estava sentado em uma cama, sem camisa, onde Cho trocava a faixa de seu ombro, ferimento que conseguiu no ataque à fortaleza. Ele lhe agradecia pelos cuidados, apesar das caretas de dor.

– Cho – chama o jovem Lufa-Lufa. – Precisamos conversar. Agora mesmo.  
– Comandante Diggory, como vai? – a moça o cumprimenta formalmente.  
– Não me venha com gentilezas – responde o comandante. – O que ele faz aqui?  
– Eu estou apenas trocando o curativo – intervém Draco. – Fui ferido e preciso evitar que infeccione.  
– E precisa visitar tanto assim minha noiva e ficar de conversinha com ela? Acaso não tem a sua própria mulher a cuidar? – explode Cedrico.  
– Se acalme, Diggory – Draco diz, levantando-se. Seu tom é sério. – Sir Potter está aqui e precisa descansar.  
– Eu o desafio a um duelo – propõe Cedrico. – Até a morte.

Gina estava procurando por Draco, ouve a discussão e adentra a enfermaria.

– Eu vou lhe ensinar a não ficar se encontrando as escondidas com mulher dos outros – ameaça Cedrico, furioso – E não negue, eu vi.  
– Eu não estou me encontrando com sua mulher – defende-se Draco. – Eu... eu... eu...  
– Ele se encontra comigo todas as noites – intercede Gina. – E o senhor não tem nada haver com isso, estamos noivos.  
– Mas... – Cedrico iria replicar.  
– Mas nada, Comandante – Draco o interrompe. – Eu e a Capitã Gina nos encontramos, sim, as escondidas, mas é apenas porque não conseguimos nos ver durante o dia. Eu apenas a vejo por uns momentos, não a desonrei em momento algum. Mas meu amor por ela me impede de ficar longe.  
– Agora, Comandante Malfoy, é melhor vir comigo até o pátio – Gina apela, encerrando a discussão. – Precisa ver uma coisa

E então eles deixam a enfermaria, rumando para o pátio.

– O que há? – Draco questiona a ruiva.  
– Deixarei que veja com seus próprios olhos – respondeu Gina, seu tom de voz grave, no momento em que fizeram a curva para descer as escadarias que davam para o pátio.  
– MÃE? – Draco reconheceu e parou de andar ainda a certa distância da mulher loira.  
– Draco, meu filho! – Narcisa abriu um sorriso sofrido ao vê-lo.

Largou a trouxa que trazia no chão e levou as mãos à boca, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Então correu para os braços do guerreiro, jogando os próprios braços em torno dele, que parecia sem ação. Quando a mulher se afastou, levou alguns instantes para que ele, enfim, demonstrasse alguma reação.

– QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Draco fez. – E... COM SIRIUS?

Desconcertado, Sirius ergueu a mão, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a, desistindo. Levou, então, a mão que havia erguido à nuca e coçou, como se nada daquilo fosse com ele.

Ron, que se aproximara sorrateiramente do padrinho de Harry, disse, baixinho, para que só ele ouvisse:

– Se Harry não estivesse em cima de uma cama ainda se recuperando, você seria um homem morto.

Sirius fez uma careta de deboche para o ruivo, que arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se isso ratificasse o aviso.

– Não está feliz por me ver? – Narcisa disse, olhando com carinho para o filho. – Faz tantos meses...  
– Decerto estou! Mas... Você tem noção do que isso significa? – fez o loiro, exasperado. – AH, DIABOS! – esbravejou e subiu as escadarias de pedra, Gina em seu encalço. Pisando forte e a passadas largas, ele iniciou o seu desabafo: – Eu quero estar bem longe quando Potter ou Granger descobrir.  
– Ah, eu também – Gina disse, fazendo uma careta. – Vai haver mortes quando Hermione descobrir, e Harry ficará inteiro tão rápido quanto o bater de asas de um beija-flor. – Gina parou de andar ao ver que o rapaz subia as escadas para uma torre. – Aonde vai?  
– Ver meu padrinho – foi tudo o que Draco disse antes de sumir na primeira curva.

Antes mesmo que Draco alcançasse a metade da escadaria para o primeiro salão da torre, ouviu uma explosão e o grito de Gina:

– ATAQUE SE APROXIMANDO!

Ele voltou alguns degraus e, através de uma janela mínima, percebeu a movimentação pelo Castelo mudar.

Retornou ao pátio às pressas, juntando-se aos demais guerreiros.

† – † – †

Lucius ordenara que o ataque acontecesse naquela noite mesmo e, sem nem ao menos consultar seu Lorde, lá estava ele, parado no topo da colina de frente para os portões de Hogwarts. Seu pequeno contingente de homens, reunido às pressas, já estava em formação aguardando as ordens para atacar.

– Atacar – ordena Lucius. – Derrubem esse portão!

E os soldados começam a investir contra o portão de Hogwarts.

† – † – †

Mais uma batida no portão estava acontecendo quando Gina ordenou aos arqueiros que se posicionasse e disparassem. As flechas derrubaram os homens que tentavam derrubar o portão. Hermione, agora ao seu lado, já havia convocado seu dragão.

– Gina, proteja o Castelo – fala para a ruiva. – Não deixe que nenhum soldado transponha nossas muralhas.  
– Certo – concorda a jovem. – Mas o que você pretende, Hermione?  
– Irei chamar Tempestade e acabar com isso o mais rápido que puder – a morena diz, séria. – Com Harry acamado, Lance por aqui e nossas tropas dispersas, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar esperando eles adentrarem o Castelo.  
– Onde está Lance? – pergunta Gina.  
– Deve estar dormindo – responde Hermione, pegando a flauta. – Pedi a Remus que o encontrasse e o protegesse.

E então o enorme dragão aparece e Hermione salta para seu dorso. Ela monta e sai voando com a espada em punho.

Tempestade cuspia fogo nos guerreiros que tentavam adentrar o Castelo escalando as muralhas. Mas, com as sombras da noite, não era fácil ver todos e, assim, aqueles que conseguiam entrar, tinham a cabeça cortada pelas espadas de Gina ou de algum de seus comandados.

Ronald liderava seus homens por túneis que iam para fora do Castelo. Esses túneis não eram muito usados, mas, naquele momento, pareceram a melhor opção e, assim, as tropas do jovem comandante apareceram de surpresa por trás do pequeno grupo de Lucius e atacou. O tilintar de espadas começou a ser ouvido e a verde grama do castelo passou a se tornar vermelha.

Cedrico agora havia assumido o comando de seus arqueiros e ajudava de cima das muralhas combatendo os arqueiros que lançavam flechas de fogo contra o Castelo.

Hermione continuava combatendo com Tempestade, mas percebia que seria difícil fazê-lo sem que destruísse o castelo, então resolveu desmontar e partir para o ataque. Ela corria por terra e manchava sua espada de sangue a cada homem que aparecia a sua frente.

No momento em uma segunda explosão ocorreu, todos se voltaram para o castelo. O portão havia caído e Lucius avançava a toda pressa. Ele viu Hermione a sua frente e, quando a espada estava em posição de matá-la, o corpo do guerreiro cai sem vida sobre a grama. Um garotinho estava sobre a muralha com os olhos semicerrados e as mãos cerradas em punho. Hermione apenas olhava para a quantidade de mortos que havia ao seu redor. Ela baixara a espada, não havia mais porque segurá-la. O combate estava acabado.

**Continua...**


	12. A derrota em Monsaraz

– MALDITO! MALDITO SEJA! – Voldemort andava de um lado para o outro em seu covil sob o olhar atento de sua cobra. – COMO OUSAM ATACAR SEM A MINHA ORDEM? COMO OUSAM, NAGINI? ENERGÚMENOS! ATACAR O PRINCIPAL FORTE DESSAS TERRAS IMUNDAS! SABIAM QUE NÃO VENCERIAM SEM MIM! ENERGÚMENOS! – Ele agora conversava olhando nos olhos da serpente. – Minha menina, só você é capaz de me entender... – A cobra sibilou em resposta. – EXATAMENTE! DESPERDIÇARAM HOMENS! Homens inúteis, é verdade, mas que seriam número para nós!

Num acesso de raiva, ele tomou uma esfera de vidro e atirou-a numa parede, estilhaçando-a.

– MALDITOOOOOOSSS! – gritou, fazendo as veias das têmporas saltarem e seus olhos queimarem de fúria. – SIIMM! Sim, Nagini – fez para a cobra. – E tudo por causa de uma maldita mulher... VÍBORA TRAIÇOEIRA! – Nagini sibilou novamente. – Não, de forma alguma quis dizer isso... Com todo o respeito, é claro, minha deusa – desculpou-se com a cobra. – SUJOS, TODOS OS BLACK! RAÇA MALDITA, TRAIDORES! QUE QUEIMEM NO INFERNO, TODOS ELES! REGULUS, NARCISA... E PRINCIPALMENTE AQUELE ALMOFADINHA METIDO A BESTA! AAAAAAAAARRE! EU MATO! EU MATOOOOOOO!

† – † – †

Harry estava já de pé. Vestia somente as calças de tecido. Estava descalço e, segurando as bandagens do ferimento adquirido na tomada à Fortaleza de Greyback, tentava vestir um blusão de botões sem muito sucesso.

– Harry! – Hermione fez, seu tom já repreendedor, ao vê-lo de pé ao lado do leito que deveria ocupar. – O que faz de pé? Volte já para a cama!  
– Não voltarei – Harry garantiu. – O Castelo esteve sob ataque e eu tive que ficar em cima de um maldito leito de enfermaria só ouvindo Voldemort tentar colocar abaixo o único lugar onde ainda se é seguro viver...  
– Receio que não tenha sido Voldemort desta vez, Harry – Dumbledore disse.  
– Que ótimo, então fizemos mais um inimigo? – o moreno ironizou.  
– Sir Potter, o que faz fora da cama? Deveria estar...  
– Quieta, Chang – Harry fez, duro.

Hermione o olhou, chocada. Boquiaberta, somente piscou, sem reação. Não era do feitio de Harry destratar as mulheres daquela forma. Ela, pelo menos, só o vira ser ríspido assim quando se tratava dela, mas havia uma rixa pessoal entre eles, então ela simplesmente retrucava ou ignorava, a depender da situação e do próprio humor. Mas vê-lo tratando assim Cho Chang realmente a chocou.

– Harry, talvez deva ficar mais um ou dois dias, como recomenda lady Chang. Precisa se recuperar e não é inteligente ir contra a palavra de quem entende bem do assunto e diz que ainda precisa de cuidados – Dumbledore interveio.  
– Sim, Harry, precisaremos de você inteiro. Não será de grande ajuda se estiver ainda debilitado.  
– Também não serei de grande ajuda se estiver em cima de uma cama – o moreno rebateu.  
– Potter, não é hora para bancar o ignorante – Hermione fez, agora realmente séria, avançando na direção do guerreiro de Excalibur. – Volte já para esta cama – ela espalmou o peito do moreno, empurrando-o de modo que caísse sentado no leito – e trate de colaborar com a sua recuperação. Não é mais criança para fazer birra. DIABOS! EU QUERO VOCÊ INTEIRO, DE POSSE DE SUAS HABILIDADES, CORRENDO POR AQUELE PÁTIO, ENQUANTO EMPUNHA SUA ESPADA E DEIXA NO CHÃO UMA TRILHA DE HOMENS, É ISSO QUE EU QUERO! É ISSO QUE PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ! – ela esbravejou, empurrando o dedo indicador com força no peito de Harry a cada frase. – Precisamos que queira estar bem! REALMENTE BEM. Um soldado ferido é um soldado de meia batalha, e eu não posso me dar o luxo de já ter um de meus homens em desvantagem antes mesmo de uma luta justa.  
– Quem atacou o Castelo? – Harry perguntou, o rosto lívido, impassível.  
– Eram apenas camponeses, homens sem treinamento... – Hermione minimizou.  
– QUEM ATACOU O CASTELO? – o moreno repetiu, alteando a voz significativamente.  
– Lucius Malfoy – Dumbledore respondeu, brando. – Mas não estava aqui a mando de Lorde Voldemort. Tenho razões para acreditar que Voldemort desconhece o ataque.  
– Ótimo, assim ele mesmo mata o desgraçado – Harry disse.  
– Não precisará. Lance derrotou-os e Lucius Malfoy está morto – Hermione contou.  
– COMO É? O menino...  
– Sim, Harry. E não precisou fazer muito esforço – a morena assentiu.  
– E por que razões Lucius Malfoy atacaria sem aval de seu mestre? Não foi para compensar os fracassos, ou haveria mais Comensais e não apenas "camponeses sem treinamento", como diz.  
– Sirius sequestrou Narcisa Malfoy. Trouxe-a para o Castelo – Hermione disse. – E não me repreenda por contar, Dumbledore. Ele saberia cedo ou tarde.  
– Espere, acho que bati a cabeça quando caí após ser atingido, ou havia o veneno de alguma planta alucinógena naquela maldita espada... – Harry fez, sem querer acreditar no que Hermione contava.  
– É verdade, Harry – Dumbledore confirmou.  
– EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEMORARIA ATÉ QUE A RECOMPENSA FOSSE PELA CABEÇA DELE – o moreno rugiu. – Vou ter de ensinar um homem com o dobro de minha idade a manter uma amante em segredo?

Hermione, pela segunda vez aquela noite, encarou-o chocada, sem reação. Preferia não ter ouvido aquilo. Era a sua vez de descrer que o moreno acabara de dizer o que acabara de dizer.

– Sir Potter! – Lancelot adentrou correndo a enfermaria, jogando-se nos braços do guerreiro, num ato de pura inocência e espontaneidade.  
– Vai com calma, moleque – Harry disse e o menino recolheu-se do abraço, dando dois passos para trás.  
– Desculpe-me, senhor – o menino pediu, baixando a cabeça sem desviar o olhar, em sinal de sincero arrependimento.  
– Está tudo bem – o guerreiro assegurou. – Apenas tenho que tomar cuidado com as bandagens.  
– Desculpe, ele queria te ver! – Gina disse, sem fôlego. Aparentemente estivera correndo atrás do menino.

Harry somente olhou para a ruiva e assentiu, voltando a atenção para Lance. Passou a conversar com o garotinho.

– Soube que veio me visitar noite passada...

Dumbledore e Hermione observavam os dois. Harry não estava totalmente à vontade, mas esforçava-se para dar ao menino a atenção que ele merecia.

– Incrível o que esse garoto fez – Gina murmurou e Hermione questionou-se a que exatamente a ruiva se referia. – Quero dizer, alguém ainda tem dúvida de que ele é como vocês? – diz para Hermione, se referindo a ela e Harry.  
– Não acho que seja possível ter alguma dúvida, Gina – Dumbledore foi quem respondeu.

† – † – †

Dois dias depois, era noite quando Harry finalmente recebeu autorização de Cho Chang para retornar aos próprios aposentos:

– Não deve, porém, retomar as atividades que exijam demais do senhor, sir Potter – recomendou. – Nada de espadas, armaduras e, devo dizer, noites agitadas. Precisa ainda de repouso e boas noites de sono. E deve retornar todos os dias para que eu limpe o ferimento e troque as bandagens.  
– Que seja – o moreno bufou, finalmente fechando os botões da camisa, escondendo as bandagens que cobriam o ferimento ainda não totalmente cicatrizado enquanto caminhava rumo à saída.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com a figura de uma mulher trajando um vestido azul marinho, com flores de veludo em relevo, revestido de cetim prateado. As mangas eram compridas e em formato cônico, estendendo-se além da altura em que suas mãos apareciam. O corpete estava ajustado à sua silhueta, o trançado bem apertado, e o que sobrava do laço de fita estendia-se até muito perto da barra do vestido. No colo, pedras de safira incrustavam uma belíssima joia em formato de crucifixo. Os cabelos estavam presos a uma trança embutida que ela deixara cair por sobre o ombro direito, terminando pouco acima da altura da cintura. Um fino cordão de ouro se sobrepunha ao cabelo, no alto da cabeça. Ao seu lado, um garotinho calças marrons simples, botas de couro e um blusão verde musgo sorria.

Hermione e Lancelot estavam parados e em silêncio. Pareciam estar aguardando-o.

– Vamos? – Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso discreto. Harry, surpreso, assentiu e os acompanhou.

† – † – †

Os cavaleiros estavam reunidos a mesa de jantar quando Remus entra acompanhado de uma dama esguia trajando pesado vestido em tom pastel.

– Boa noite, meus amigos, gostaria de apresentar a vocês lady Narisa – apresenta Remus.  
– Prazer em conhecê-los – cumprimenta Narisa.  
– Desencalhou, Remus? – brinca Sirius.  
– Narisa aceitou que eu a corteje e estamos noivos, Sirius – responde Remus.  
– Mas já? – fala Sirius desanimado em perder o eterno companheiro de aventuras  
– Sim, já não sou mais um rapazote... Está na hora de casar.  
– Remus, meus parabéns – parabeniza Gina. – Espero que sejam felizes.

Nesse momento, Harry e Hermione adentram o recinto com os olhares sérios e focados em Sirius Black. Lance corre para se juntar aos demais guerreiros.

Harry se aproxima do padrinho, encarando-o com severidade. Para de pé, defronte ao homem mais velho, que mantém o contato visual.

– Ora, não pode me culpar por querer tirar a mulher que me vira a cabeça daquele maldito inferno! – Sirius disse, sem suportar o silêncio do afilhado.

Neste instante, Harry lhe soca o ombro e sorri:

– Eu disse que um dia não poderia lidar com a recompensa – brincou.  
– Você disse – Sirius sorriu um sorriso nervoso, sem saber se confiava que o afilhado aceitara tudo tão facilmente.  
– Mas deve saber que colocou a todos em perigo – Harry disse, retomando o tom sério. – Deveria ter sido mais prudente e aguardado um momento mais adequado.  
– E quando é adequado tirar a mulher de um homem sem tirar dele também a sua honra? Somente morto ele não viria atrás de mim – Sirius fez. – Talvez fosse eu a não viver para fazê-lo – argumentou.  
– Pelo menos agora ele está morto e vocês são livres e desimpedidos – Draco Malfoy comentou. – Que sejam felizes! – Ergueu o cálice de vinho num brinde. Narcisa e Sirius sorriram. – Ainda que tenham sido irresponsáveis.

Todos brindaram e Harry e Hermione tomaram seus lugares entre os guerreiros. Lance parecia ter conquistado a afeição de todos, embora alguns ainda estivessem receosos diante do Poder que o menino demonstrara. Harry e Hermione entendiam aquela atitude dos cavaleiros. Entendiam porque agora também respeitavam o Poder que havia em Lancelot, tal como aqueles homens respeitavam o Poder dos descendentes de Excalibur e Gárgula.

† – † – †

Havia amanhecido há pouco em Hogwarts e Harry estava em pé no pátio apenas observando Hermione ensinando Lance como vestir uma armadura. A morena já trajava a sua, visto que ela iria iniciar o treinamento dele.

– Agora, Lancelot – Hermione começa, seu tom é imperativo -, segure a espada à altura da cintura e levante o escudo a altura do queixo, sempre protegendo seu peito. – O garoto segue as instruções da mentora, copiando o que ela fazia. – Quando for atacar, levante a espada assim. – A morena levanta um pouco o braço. – E estique-a – diz esticando a espada.  
– E para defender? – pergunta o menino, se protegendo com o escudo.  
– Você deve cruzar a espada em frente a seu peito – instrui Harry e Lance executa o movimento.  
– Outro golpe que todo cavaleiro deve dispor é este – Hermione diz, levantando a espada e descendo seu braço em direção ao escudo que o garoto havia levantado.  
– Para se defender, levante a espada acima da cabeça e deixe-a cruzada igual fez com ela em seu peito – dita Harry para o menino, que executa o movimento.  
– Lancelot – chama Hermione. – Vamos tentar o seguinte, eu não usarei o escudo e você deve tentar tocar minha armadura na altura da cintura com sua espada. Faremos em um ritmo mais leve hoje e vamos aumentando à medida que você for ganhando agilidade. Concorda, sir Potter? – pergunta a morena com um tom irônico.  
– Estou de acordo, lady Granger – replica o moreno.

E assim Hermione começou a investir contra Lance. Seus golpes não possuíam toda sua força, mas ainda assim eram precisos. Durante um tempo, Lance apenas se defendia. Quando tentou uma estocada na altura do peito de Hermione, a morena apenas desviou o golpe. Lance então ganhou confiança e tentou mais algumas vezes, porém era sempre desviado. Até que Hermione cansou da brincadeira e o desarmou.

– Por hoje está bom, Lancelot – diz Hermione. – Vá lavar-se para comer – ela ordena e o menino deixa o pátio.  
– Bravo – Harry aplaude, irônico.  
– O que há, Potter? – questiona a morena.  
– Você precisa de mim – Harry responde, convencido. – Admita.  
– Ele será o maior guerreiro de todos e a vossa senhoria não o esta treinando apenas porque resolveu ser um cego e está aí ferido – devolve Hermione.  
– Vou me lavar, com licença.

Hermione então suspira e também adentra o castelo para retirar a armadura e lavar-se para comer.

† – † – †

Passaram-se dias até que Harry estivesse recuperado o suficiente para retomar parte de suas atividades. Ainda não podia participar de treinamentos em ritmo acelerado, menos ainda de batalhas, mas era capaz de realizar treinamentos leves.

Harry agora estava naquela afastada clareira junto a Carlinhos, um dos membros do clã de Grifinória, e irmão de Ronald e Gina Weasley. O moreno desejava montar um dragão, assim como Hermione fazia, por isso, pediu ajuda ao domador. Sabia que ele era o único no reino que poderia ter ensinado Hermione.

Carlinhos estava ensinando Harry do mesmo modo como havia ensinado Hermione.

– Vamos, sir Potter, se acalme – fala Carlinhos. – Ele precisa confiar no senhor.  
– Estou tentando – responde o Potter –, mas ele me olha como seu eu fosse um pedaço de carne e eu tenho a leve impressão que ele prefere o churrasco bem-passado, quase tostado – graceja, ao que Carlinhos ri.  
– Ele não irá devorá-lo e muito menos queimá-lo – brinca Carlinhos. – Estenda a mão e espere que ele venha até você – instrui o ruivo de cabelos compridos.  
– Se eu ficar sem a mão, lhe arranca a cabeça com a que sobrar – ameaça Harry.  
– Tornado é o dragão mais gentil que já treinei.  
– Eu não quero um dragão gentil, quero um dragão de batalha, igual o de Hermione.  
– Tornado é um ótimo dragão de combate – argumenta Carlinhos. – Um dos mais poderosos que já treinei, mas, se ele sentir que sua magia não é opressiva, ele lhe permitirá que o monte e que tornem companheiros, igual Tempestade e Hermione.  
– Há quanto tempo Hermione vem treinando Tempestade? – questiona o moreno.  
– Desde que ela saiu do ovo, Hermione encontrou o ovo e o trouxe para mim, desde então, treinam juntas.

Hermione apenas observava um pouco afastada o moreno e o ruivo treinarem o dragão. Aquele momento não deveria ser interrompido. Harry deveria aprender sozinho a confiar no dragão e construir um laço de amizade com ele, para então montá-lo.

† – † – †

Os beijos eram intensos. Seus corpos clamavam por aquele contato após tanto tempo separados. Os dois trocavam beijos intensos enquanto o sentimento era expresso pelas ações. As marcas daquela paixão já apareciam na pele suada de ambos.

Harry a beijava com voracidade quando sentiu o abdome repuxar e as bandagens umedecerem. Parou e apoiou o corpo com uma só mão, descolando parte de seus corpos. Com uma careta, levou a mão ao local.

A mulher, sentindo a umidade em seu ventre também, interrompe o beijo que dava no pescoço de seu amante e observa-o. Ao notar o sangue molhando as faixas, ela se levanta e pega um pano para que Harry pressione sobre o ferimento:

– Não deveríamos – a mulher diz. – E agora você está sangrando – observa.  
– Não tem problema. No momento, tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar – o moreno fala puxando-a de volta para si com urgência.  
– Nem adianta – responde a mulher. – Precisamos estancar esse sangramento e trocar este curativo.  
– Esqueça, mulher – retruca o moreno. – Não há motivo para esse alarde todo, volte para esta cama e me beije.  
– Só ganhará outro beijo meu quando estiver realmente curado.  
– ORA, MULHER, minhas únicas necessidades físicas que precisam ser saciadas exigem seu corpo colado ao meu.  
– Cuidarei disso depois que cuidar de seu ferimento.

E deixa o quarto em busca de uma bandagem nova, enquanto Harry, bufando de raiva, deixa o corpo cair, pesado, sobre a cama e pressiona o ferimento para estancar o ferimento.

Quando retornou ao aposento, o moreno estava deitado de barriga para cima na cama. Ao vê-la entrar, ele se senta e ela começa a trocar a suas faixas sem falar nada. O curativo era trocado calmamente, ela acariciava-lhe a região enquanto realizava a limpeza e, depois, cuidadosamente o enfaixava novamente. Harry sentia-se incomodado com aquele novo contato entre os dois, era mais do que costumava permitir.

Ao terminar, ela deposita um casto e breve beijo em seus lábios.

– Deve ir para seu quarto dormir – diz a mulher, sentando-se de frente para ele. – Quando melhorar, terminarmos o que acabamos de começar.  
– Nem pensar, venha aqui – diz o moreno agoniado para possui-la. – Estou enlouquecendo sem ti.

Ele se deita e a puxa para si, ao que ela vem junto, incapaz de resistir realmente. Ela já deveria saber que ele não sossegaria até conseguir o que queria.

† – † – †

Voldemort estava com seus Comensais já reunidos nos portões de Monsaraz. Seus Comensais, vestindo as tradicionais armaduras negras, estavam prontos para o ataque.

O pequeno povoado – que não estava preparado para o ataque, uma vez que o Comandante Dino Thomas havia saído as pressas dias antes – levava seus dias normalmente, sem nem desconfiar do mal que a noite ocultava.

Um comensal, que vinha mais atrás com um sorriso bastante malicioso, se aproximou do Lorde das Trevas para lhe falar:

– Meu senhor, nossas catapultas já estão prontas – fala Crabbe. – Só aguardando o sinal.  
– Ótimo – responde Voldemort satisfeito. – Atirem apenas duas pedras em chamas e depois ataquem – o Lorde instrui, rindo. – Quero o Potter e a Granger aqui, eu mesmo irei matá-los.  
– FOGOOOOOOOOO – gritou Vicent Crabbe e as catapultas dispararam duas bolas de fogo destruindo uma casa e o portão da cidade. Um incêndio começou no interior do povoado que os moradores não conseguiam conter.

Colin, que estava no povoado de Monsaraz visitando uma família em busca de uma resposta sobre um acordo de Hogwarts com o povoado, saiu em disparada sobre seu cavalo rumo ao castelo para avisar a seus príncipes do ataque que estava acontecendo.

Quando Colin chegou ao Castelo, lady Granger e sir Potter foram chamados ao Grande Salão por Dumbledore.

– O que gostaria, Mestre? – pergunta Harry ao seu eterno mentor.  
– Colin traz notícias de Monsaraz – responde Dumbledore.  
– Se é sobre o acordo que propomos... – inicia Harry, mas logo é interrompido por Colin.  
– Um ataque, meu senhor – dispara Colin – Comensais estão atacando o povoado.  
– Quanto homens, Colin? – questiona Hermione.  
– Pelo menos quatro batalhões, centenas de harpias, três catapultas e dizem que o próprio demônio foi visto por lá.  
– Hermione, está na hora de pegar seu dragão, porque se o maldito esta lá, que Merlim nos ajude – se preocupa Harry.  
– Reúna a todos os guerreiros que tiver, Colin, e, Harry, venha comigo – ordena Hermione. – Mestre Dumbledore, cuide de Lancelot.  
– Colin, vá o mais rápido que puder – ordena Harry. – Vamos, Hermione, precisamos reunir o pessoal que está aqui.

Harry e Hermione então correram para reunir a todos e colocarem suas armaduras.

Quando as tropas partiram com os batalhões de Draco e Ronald liderando o ataque pelo Sul e Cedrico cobrindo a retaguarda, Dino foi enviado para ficar atacar pelo Norte. Simas e seus guerreiros fortificaram as defesas do castelo junto com o pequeno contingente que Gina tinha a sua disposição. Sirius e Remus foram com seus grifos pelos céus, junto a Harry e Hermione, que montavam Tempestade.

Ao sobrevoarem Monsaraz, Harry e Hermione perceberam que não poderia atacar antes que suas tropas chegassem e nunca 20 milhas pareceram tão longas quanto naquele momento.

Sirius e Remus voavam ao lado deles, quando Sirius não se conteve e atacou um pequeno batalhão disperso e passou rasgando pescoços com sua espada.

Nesse momento, Voldemort olhou para o céu e avistou o Dragão.

– Vejo que resolveram aparecer – comenta o Lorde negro. – Está na hora de mostrar a que vim. SOLTEM A FERA – ordena Voldemort e seus soldados deixam livre um imenso basilisco.

Assim que Harry e Hermione veem a movimentação dos soldados abrindo espaço, eles percebem o enorme monstro lá embaixo.

– Merlim nos ajude – resmunga Harry.  
– É um basilisco Harry – conta Hermione. – Mas acho que posso vencê-lo com Tempestade.  
– O olhar daquele monstro é mortal – diz Harry. – Como faremos?  
– Temos que cegá-lo – pensa alto Hermione.  
– Mas como? – Harry questiona  
– Assim – responde Hermione, armando seu arco e disparando uma flecha que entra em chamas ao cortar o ar e acerta um dos olhos da fera, que se contorce de dor.  
– Acho que ele não ficou muito feliz – bbserva Harry, vendo o basilisco bater a cauda no chão. – Nem ele – completa, ao ver Voldemort dar ordem para que seus arqueiros disparasse contra eles.  
– Preciso cegar o outro olho para ter alguma chance – declara Hermione.  
– Nossas tropas devem estar chegando, faça com que Tempestade ateie fogo às catapultas enquanto Remus e Sirius abatem os soldados com medo do basilisco que baixaram a guarda... – vai planejando Harry junto aos três companheiros.  
– Mas e você? – Interrompe Hermione já com medo do plano maluco dele  
– Eu pretendo cegar o basilisco para você – Responde com um sorriso convencido  
– Mas... – Hermione nem completa o pensamento, pois, como estavam voando baixo naquele momento, Harry saltou das costas do dragão e aterrissou de pé no chão da campina.  
– Protejam aquele louco – ordena Hermione, apavorada, para os dois que olhavam a situação se complicar cada vez mais.

Harry corria por entre os soldados e sua espada ia vitimando aqueles que se punham em seu caminho. Enquanto isso, Hermione ia disparando suas flechas nos soldados que conseguia e Sirius e Remus davam cobertura aquele que um dia nasceu seu príncipe. Tempestade agora cuspia seu fogo contra as catapultas e fazia um enorme esforço para desviar de todas as harpias que tentavam detê-la.

Para sorte de Hermione, uma enorme quantidade de flechas choveu nas harpias no exato momento em que uma estava prestes a arrancar-lhe a cabeça com suas garras. As harpias recuaram, mas o homens de Cedrico continuavam atirando. Se aproveitando da ligeira surpresa Tempestade incendiou a ultima catapulta e Hemione começou a se procurar por Harry naquele mar de sangue que se formava abaixo de seus pés.

Harry continuava tentando chegar ao basilisco quando uma flecha passa zunindo por seus ouvidos e mata o cavaleiro atras de si. Harry olhou para tras e viu Cedrico Diggory puxar outra flecha e continuar disparando contra os inimigos.

Hermione via dos ceus o basilisco continuar vitimando seus guerreiros, quando avista Harry. Tempestade da um voo rasante, mas uma harpia ataca bem no momento e ao tentar desviar, Hermione cai de seu dragão e se choca violentamente no chão. O basilisco, vendo a moça caída, parte para cima dela. Harry, que observava a cena, corre na direção da moça e arremessa sua espada contra o único olho bom da imensa cobra, terminando de cegá-la. Enquanto a criatura urrava de dor, Harry pega Hermione no colo e tira a moça dali.

Tempestade, vendo a criatura atacar sua domadora, parte para cima do basilisco. Os dois se engalfinham em uma luta onde o dragão desviava a todo momento das presas venenosas da fera. O basilisco, mesmo cego, era capaz de ouvir muito bem, então usava seu enorme corpo no objetivo de envolver a criatura que lhe atacava para mordê-la. Com suas garras, Tempestade arranhou o dorso da criatura. Em resposta, o basilisco acertou-a com a cauda na asa direita, quebrando-a. Tempestade urrou de dor e mordeu o crânio do monstro. O basilisco deu outro golpe com a cauda e feriu a lateral do dragão. Tempestade tentou alçar voo, mas não conseguia se sustentar com uma asa apenas.

Hermione, que havia se recuperado da pancada, corre em auxílio de seu dragão com a espada em punho. Ela desfere alguns golpes com sua espada, mas que apenas serviram para atormentar e zangar ainda mais o monstro, que se virou para ela e atacou. Remus tirou-a do chão com seu grifo, impedindo que a jovem guerreira fosse abocanhada pela cobra no último instante.

Voldemort observava a batalha do conforto de seu cavalo. Estava raivoso pelo que ocorrera a seu fiel bichinho. Vendo onde Harry estava, ele partiu a galope para cima do moreno.

As tropas de Draco e Ronald faziam o possível para impedir que a cidade fosse mais destruída, mas a desvantagem numérica era visível e estavam sendo derrotados.

Colin bem que tentou reunir alguns soldados, mas não havia muitos disponíveis. A maioria ainda estava a se recuperar dos últimos ataques. Então, quando avistou Orba, percebeu que a ave voava sem realmente se mover, esperando conseguir sua atenção. Uma vez que conseguiu, a ave mergulhou em uma velocidade incrível para sinalizar que deveria recuar e proteger o castelo. Colin entendeu o sinal e guiou seus poucos homens para lá.

No campo de batalha, Harry enfrentava Voldemort. A luta direta entre os dois nunca havia acontecido antes. O choque entre as espadas fez tudo parar. Todos os combatentes olharam para atmosfera de Poder que se formou ao redor deles. Mais alguns movimentos e ambos já traziam pequenos arranhões em suas armaduras.

Dino tivera todos seus homens mortos e estava agora ferido no campo de batalha.

Diante da devastação e grande baixa que ocorrera, Hermione grita:

– RECUAR!

Todos que ouviram começam a recuar. Tempestade havia deixado a luta voando com extrema dificuldade, sempre tendo que pousar em vários momentos.

Harry havia acabado de ser desarmado e Voldemort se preparava para cortar-lhe a cabeça quando Sirius passou voando por ele e o arrancou do chão, exatamente no momento em que a espada de Voldemort atingia a grama onde o moreno estivera de pé uma fração de segundo antes.

A batalha estava acabada. Aqueles que sobreviveram retornaram para o castelo enquanto o Lorde das Trevas comemorava sua vitória e a conquista das ruínas do que um dia foi o povoado de Monsaraz.

**Continua...**


	13. O traidor e o casamento

O conselho de guerra de Hogwarts estava reunindo no grande salão. A baixa havia sido grande e a enfermaria do castelo lotada. Os membros do conselho foram tratados por Lila e Parvati, exceto Dino que estava na enfermaria a beira da morte.

– Senhores – Dumbledore chama a atenção para si – Hoje a batalha foi dura e nossas perdas inestimáveis, mas agora conhecemos o verdadeiro poder do inimigo.  
– Nossa situação é grave – Harry observa. – Não mentirei a vocês, quando lutei com aquele demônio, senti um poder enorme. Poder este que apenas quatro pessoas nesse castelo podem equiparar.  
– Mas apenas um poderá vencê-lo – Luna diz. – E é aquele que traz consigo a marca da morte, o guerreiro da profecia.  
– No entanto, ele é apenas uma criança – fala Hermione. – E a profecia fala que ele deverá chegar à maioridade. Ainda falta uma década para que Lancelot Scath se torne um guerreiro adulto e, até lá, teremos de resistir. Eu estou disposta a dar minha vida por isso, mas aqueles que não acreditam mais em nossa luta, poderão deixar Hogwarts e viverem suas vidas em paz. Ninguém deve estar aqui obrigado.  
– Eu nunca deixarei Hogwarts – Gina afirma.  
– Nem eu – concorda Draco. – Aqui é meu lar e pretendo morrer lutando a abandoná-lo.  
– Acho que falo em nome de todos quando digo que ficaremos e lutaremos, certo? – questiona Ron ao que os demais presentes assentem em concordância. Harry, observando a fidelidade de seus homens, toma a palavra para si:  
– Então, não ficaremos parados. Continuaremos lutando e retomaremos o máximo de terras possíveis. E, no dia em que Lancelot atingir a maioridade, atacaremos com todo nosso poder –fala e é aclamado por todos ali.

† – † – †

Dumbledore estava parado. Observava Lancelot no pátio. O menino estava com Sirius e Remus, que limpavam suas espadas e armaduras. Seus grifos não estavam longe dali, descansavam sob o sol ainda morno de uma manhã que ainda despontava.

– Senhor – Gina o cumprimentou, aproximando-se enquanto prendia a própria espada no suporte às suas costas. Estava iniciando o seu turno de vigilância.  
– Gina – Dumbledore sorriu, brando.  
– Vejo que Lance foi dispensado do treino por hoje – a ruiva comentou, observando o menino no pátio. – Harry e Hermione?  
– Devem estar se engalfinhando em alguma parte do Catelo. Hermione não está muito feliz com Harry – Dumbledore respondeu.  
– Ela nunca está – Gina ri.  
– Dessa vez ela tem boas razões – o mago pontuou. – Harry está repousando. Aparentemente foi irresponsável ao ir para a batalha sem que o ferimento estivesse completamente cicatrizado.  
– Ele parecia bem.  
– Ele diz que não sentiu dor, apenas um incômodo. Ao chegar à enfermaria para trocar as bandagens foi que Cho constatou que o corte abriu. Por sorte, já estava retomando o processo de cicatrização – Dumbledore contou.  
– Harry não é o tipo que confessa fraqueza – a ruiva observou. – Imagino que Hermione esteja passando-lhe um sermão.  
– Decerto que está.

Houve um instante de silêncio enquanto os dois observavam Lance correr pelo pátio e Sirius e Remus desatarem a rir com algo que o menino fizera.

– Eles adoram o menino – Gina comentou. – Não que seja difícil. É uma criança cativante.  
– Parece que também conquistou a guardiã de Hogwarts – Dumbledore disse.  
– Sim, eu o amo como amaria a um irmão mais novo! Engraçado, porque sou a mais nova de sete irmãos, mas acho que é assim que se ama um irmão mais novo.  
– Tem sido muito importante para ele tê-la por perto, Gina, assim como Remus e Lupin. Ele os vê como se fossem a família dele – o mago fez.  
– Temo por isso. Não acho que ele seja capaz de suportar perder mais alguém. Vivemos sem saber se viveremos para o dia seguinte, todos nós. As nossas vidas são feitas de batalhas, sempre perdemos alguém. E se um de nós não voltar? Viu como ele ficou quando Harry sofreu aquele ferimento? – a ruiva disse, séria. – Ele adora Harry e Hermione. Não no sentido de ter por eles sentimentos, mas os vê com admiração. – Uma pausa enquanto Gina desviava o olhar de Dumbledore novamente para o pátio. – Ele gosta de passar as manhãs treinando, observando os dois. Quer aprender tudo o que eles possam ensinar e espera um dia ser tão bom quanto eles.  
– É bom saber que o entreguei em boas mãos.  
– Preocupo-me somente com o fato de o menino se apegar a eles nessa expectativa de tê-los sempre por perto, quando eles mantêm um abismo entre eles e o resto de nós.  
– Eu entendo a sua preocupação, Gina, mas é como eles são desde sempre. Não podemos esperar que isso mude em uns poucos dias – Dumbledore disse.  
– Eu sei, senhor – Gina encerrou.

† – † – †

– Não espere que eu aceite mais de suas irresponsabilidades – Hermione diz, a voz elevada. Estavam num salão onde os guerreiros normalmente se reuniam para confraternizar. Harry estava jogado a um sofá e a morena estava de pé, encarando-o. – Sei que tenho a minha parcela de culpa porque eu o chamei para vir comigo, mas não deveria ter saltado daquela forma, não deveria ter enfrentado aquele homem dos infernos!  
– Eu estou vivo e deixei uma trilha de corpos, exatamente como você disse que esperava que eu fizesse – Harry rebateu.  
– Harry, apenas estou pedindo que cuide desse ferimento! Passaram-se dias desde o ataque à Fortaleza de Greyback. O corte estava quase cicatrizando, mais uns poucos dias e você estaria novamente inteiro – ela argumentou. – Agora precisa novamente interromper suas atividades. Não poderá treinar o seu dragão, não poderá me ajudar com Lancelot...  
– Sem drama, Hermione – o moreno diz, cansado, e põe-se de pé. – Se já terminou, gostaria de me retirar para uma volta.  
– Nada que eu diga vai fazer você me escutar, então...  
– Que bom que sabe – Harry diz e se retira, deixando a morena para trás, revoltada.

Ele segue para o pátio, onde vê Sirius e Remus com Lancelot e se aproxima.

– EI, HARRY! – Sirius cumprimenta o afilhado. – O que há?  
– Já está bebendo? – o moreno faz, estranhando a forma de falar do padrinho.  
– Ora, é claro que não! Mas não me oponho – o padrinho diz. – Há vinho, conhaque e cervejas na cozinha. A que devemos beber?

Harry somente balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo-se.

– Ele está só implicando comigo – Remus disse.  
– É claro que está – Harry fez.  
– Parece que ter motivos para isso o alegra...  
– Mas é claro! O homem admira tanto a minha ilustre pessoa que não se contentou em ser meu fiel amigo e acompanhar-me em todas as minhas aventuras. Imagina, arrumou também uma mulher loira como a minha Narcisa, cujo nome quase se confunde com o dela!  
– Não recomece, Sirius! – Remus revirou os olhos, arrancando risos do amigo e de seu afilhado.  
– Bom dia, sir Potter – Lance cumprimenta, aproximando-se com um bumerangue em mãos.  
– Vejo que Hermione dispensou-o para torrar a minha paciência, hã? – fez, tomando o bumerangue da mão de Lance. – Sabe jogar?  
– Remus me ensinou – o menino disse, orgulhoso, olhando para Remus, que afagou-lhe os cabelos sorrindo. – Ele sempre volta.  
– O que mais sabe fazer? – quis saber Harry.  
– Sei montar a cavalo e caçar. Meu pai me ensinou – Lance conta. – Também costumava pescar com vovô. Ele dizia que eu sabia arrumar boas iscas.

Percebendo que o assunto lembraria a família do menino, Harry decide mudar de assunto:

– E o que quer aprender?  
– Tudo o que puderem me ensinar – o menino responde com empolgação.  
– Boa resposta, garoto – Sirius diz.  
– Mas o que eu quero mesmo é crescer e ser como o senhor, sir Potter – Lance acrescenta. – Quero empunhar uma espada e derrotar os inimigos, ser forte como o senhor. Quero nunca errar o alvo e ter um dragão como lady Granger, ter o meu próprio grifo como Sirius e Remus... Quero ser bom e corajoso como Gina.  
– Vejo que quer muitas coisas – Harry comenta. – Quando esse maldito ferimento fechar para nunca mais, irei ensinar tudo o que sei, tudo bem?

E os olhos do menino brilharam com a promessa.

– Tudo bem! VAI SER INCRÍVEL!

† – † – †

Naquele dia o castelo estava em festa. Já fazia algum tempo desde que ocorrera a batalha de Monsaraz. E o casamento da capitã da Guarda de Hogwarts e o Comandante da Cavalaria seria em dois dias. Os amigos mais próximos e a família do jovem casal estavam reunidos em Hogwarts. Dentre os convidados, Dumbledore e Hermione esperavam pela chegada de um em especial e quando a carruagem de Minerva McGonagall cruzou os portões do castelo, Hermione saiu para recebê-la.

– Senhora – cumprimenta com um meio sorriso. – É bom vê-la.  
– Hermione – Minerva diz, retribuindo o meio sorriso da jovem guerreira.

Minerva fora escolhida para ser madrinha de Hermione, guardá-la e ensiná-la quando na ausência de seus pais. Logo que o ataque ao Reino das Terras do Norte se iniciou, Eudes e Melisandra entregaram Hermione ainda bebê a Minerva e pediram que ela fugisse com a menina. Minerva obedeceu e levou Hermione consigo para o Castelo de Hogwarts, onde Dumbledore as recebeu e prontificou-se a treinar Hermione.

Hermione crescera sob a supervisão de Minerva, de quem absorveu grande parte da personalidade. Minerva era uma mulher forte, independente e decidida, de uma inteligência incomparável. Não aceitava a ideia de um casamento arranjado, então fugiu de casa ainda muito jovem, buscando abrigo em Hogwarts. Dedicou-se aos livros e inteligência, muitas vezes sendo solicitada a estudar objetos e contar histórias. Conhecendo a reputação de Minerva, Melisandra solicitou uma visita da mulher e pediu que, se algo acontecesse a eles, Minerva aceitasse cuidar de sua Hermione.

Minerva fora pega de surpresa com o convite, mas aceitou-o, dizendo ser uma honra tornar-se guardiã e mentora de Hermione. Acabou, assim, tornando-se o mais próximo de uma mãe que Hermione conhecia, ainda que não fosse dada a afetividades.

Uma vez que Hermione completou quinze anos, quatro anos antes, Minerva deixou o Castelo de Hogwarts para guardar a Biblioteca de Duran.

† – † – †

Cedrico havia acabado de entrar na enfermaria na intenção de que Cho trocasse as bandagens de um pequeno ferimento que possuía. Sempre que adentrava a enfermaria, não podia deixar de olhar para o corpo moribundo de Dino Thomas.

– Veio cedo hoje – fala Cho, cumprimentando o noivo.  
– Queria te ver – diz Cedrico. – Hoje estão todos ocupados e pensei que poderia aproveitar para roubar-lhe um beijo.  
– Sabe que nunca negarei um beijo ao meu bravo arqueiro – responde Cho e dá um breve e casto beijo no noivo. No momento em que Cedrico pensou em puxá-la para si, ouviu alguns murmúrios.  
– Ele tem delirado todos os dias – Cho conta. – Não há mais o que eu possa fazer. Os ferimentos não cicatrizam e a febre não cede. Duvido que ele passe dessa noite.  
– Ele é um grande guerreiro – Cedrico se aproxima daquele que chamava de amigo.

Dino ainda murmurava, a testa molhada de suor, o rosto contorcido em agonia:

– Ela será minha... Monsaraz esta desprotegida... Aquele traidor... Harry vai fatiá-lo... eu terei Gina...  
– O que esta dizendo, Dino? – pergunta Cedrico, confuso.  
– Ele não o ouve, mas fica repetindo que lady Weasley será dele – explica Cho.  
– Aquele idiota vai entregá-lo... Cedrico contará a Harry... Ele é muito fácil de manipular... e eu terei minha Gina – continua delirando Dino.  
– Ele é o traidor... – se espanta Cedrico. – Preciso avisar sir Potter. Com licença, Cho.  
– Primeiro, eu trocarei seu curativo, depois você vai – decreta Cho e o senta na cama para trocar o curativo do noivo, que resmunga, contrariado.

† – † – †

Depois de muito esperar, Draco mal conseguia acreditar que aquele dia havia chegado e que seu casamento seria com uma mulher nascida em um clã inimigo ao seu.

– Mais um que se amarra – fala Sirius  
– E você acha que ficará livre para sempre, titio? – pergunta Draco, irônico. – Raptou, agora tem que casar – Draco brinca referindo-se a Narcisa.  
– Eu? Casar? – Sirius indaga, como se o loiro falasse um enorme absurdo. – Sou um aventureiro, moleque, um homem do mundo. Não sou o tipo que casa.  
– Deixe Narcisa ouvi-lo falando assim para ver se chegará perto dos lençóis dela outra vez que seja – Harry diz, adentrando no aposento.  
– Narcisa é minha eterna perdição – Sirius comenta. – Mas...  
– Sem mas, Sirius – Draco interrompe. – É da minha mãe que estamos falando, então, por favor, contenha-se.  
– Se acalme, garoto – Sirius brinca. – Eu sempre volto para os braços dela, não se preocupe. Mas se quiser me chamar de papai, não tem problema – Sirius diz sério e os outros presentes caem na gargalhada com a careta feita pelo loiro.  
– Malfoy, posso falar com você? – questiona Diggory entrando no aposento.  
– Claro, Diggory – concorda o loiro.  
– Eu queria me desculpar por duvidar de sua honra – Cedrico pede. – Eu nunca deveria ter acreditado que você pudesse estar cortejando minha noiva, quando não é segredo a ninguém, que você e a capitã da guarda, sua noiva, sempre se encontram as escondidas.  
– E o que fez pensar que eu tentei seduzir sua mulher? – indaga Draco.  
– Dino colocou ideias demais em minha cabeça – responde Cedrico. – Ele me falou de vários encontros seus tarde da noite e eu o ouvi agradecendo Cho quando ela trocava seus curativos.  
– Eu a agradecia por realizar seu trabalho – Draco fala ofendido, porém preocupado que Dino pudesse ter visto alguma coisa além de seus encontros com Gina. – Nunca iria desejar a mulher de um amigo, e por mais que seja considerado o traidor, eu sou leal à Ordem e todos que a ela pertencem.  
– Me desculpe, sir Malfoy – pede Cedrico, desta vez formalmente, com um aceno de cabeça.  
– Está perdoado, sir Diggory – Draco responde. – Mas eu me pergunto a que devo essa sua iluminação.  
– Dino Thomas, em um dos delírios dele, acabou por falar que seu plano estava dando certo e logo teria Gina para ele. Que Harry cumpriria a ameaça de cortar você em pedaços ao pensar que era o traidor – Cedrico conta o que ouvira mais cedo na enfermaria enquanto Cho trocava seus curativos.  
– A profecia de Luna iria se cumprir, então – Harry se mete no papo – E ele seria o traidor. Era ele quem deveria estar fortalecendo Monsaraz e ele estava no Castelo. Mais tarde ele irá receber uma visita minha – Harry agora fala em um tom ameaçador  
– Receio, sir Potter, que Dino Thomas dificilmente irá resistir a esta noite. Ele está no fim, e Cho me disse que não existem mais esperanças para ele – Cedrico transmite o que Cho lhe disse. – Portanto, não acredito que deve sujar suas mãos com ele.  
– Eu sabia que ele nutria sentimentos por Gina, mas não achei que nos trairia, Harry – Ronald entra na conversa pela primeira vez.  
– Não se preocupe com isso, hoje não falaremos mais no assunto – Harry declara. – Hoje é o dia em que nosso comandante irá se enforcar... digo, casar. Portanto, aproveitemos a festa e amanhã eu e Hermione cuidaremos do traidor, se ele estiver vivo.

Nesse momento um serviçal adentra o aposento para avisar que tudo já estava pronto.

† – † – †

Enquanto isso, num aposento do outro lado do castelo, Gina estava se preparando para finalmente casar-se. A ruiva mal conseguia acreditar que o dia chegara. Até mesmo sua futura sogra e Hermione estavam ali presentes.

– Você está linda, Gina – fala Lilá.  
– Eu estou nervosa – admite a durona capitã da guarda.  
– É normal, eu fiquei super ansiosa no dia do meu casamento. Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida – Luna conta e as outras riem.  
– Quando me casei com Simas, também fiquei nervosa – afirma Parvati. – Mas acabou que deu tudo certo.  
– Espero que quando chegar o dia de Colin e eu subirmos ao altar, eu me controle – graceja Lila.  
– E a senhorita, lady Granger, não pretende casar-se? – Gina pergunta tentando brincar.  
– Com que Gina? – pergunta séria.  
– Oras, sir Potter está disponível. – Ri Gina  
– Cruzes, já basta aturá-lo o dia todo, ainda quer que eu o ature todas as noite? – resmunga Hermione – Destruiríamos este castelo.  
– Isso, sim, seria uma façanha – Narcisa entra na conversa.  
– A verdadeira façanha, lady Narcisa, seria que os dois conseguirem casar – fala Gina.  
– Por que, minha nora? – questiona a senhora que não sabia da "carinhosa" relação dos jovens guerreiros.  
– Esses dois se odeiam mais do que grifo e basilisco. – responde Luna.  
– Chega de falarem de minha vida e de sir Potter – Hermione corta as brincadeiras. – Logo o sol atingirá o seu ponto mais alto e você ainda não está pronta, Gina.  
– Tem razão – Gina se espanta. – Eu preciso de ajuda. Vamos, meninas, me ajudem! – pede a ruiva e recebe ajuda daquelas que ali estavam.

Assim que o sol atingiu o ponto mais alto no céu, Lance bateu a porta.

– Uau, Gina, você está linda – fala o garotinho, admirando a amiga.  
– Obrigada, Lance – agradece Gina.  
– O que deseja, Lancelot? – indaga Hermione.  
– Sir Potter me pediu para avisar que já estão aguardando a Gina. Draco está nervoso – conta o menino em tom de conspiração.  
– Já estamos indo, Lance – fala Gina e o garotinho sai.

† – † – †

Draco estava parado no altar, nervoso, aguardando a entrada de Gina junto ao padre. Os convidados já estavam todos acomodados e apenas esperavam o início da cerimônia.

Quando a marcha tocou e Gina entrou acompanhada do pai, Draco sorriu e recebeu um sorriso da mulher amada em resposta. O caminhar até o altar era lento e o coração dele batia alucinado.

Ao alcançar o altar, o pai de Gina apertou a mão de Draco e falou:

– Cuide bem de minha filha, meu jovem.  
– Ela será a mulher mais feliz do mundo – diz Draco ao sogro.

Draco então recebe Gina e os dois se voltam ao padre. Os convidados se sentam e a cerimônia começa.

– Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a improvável união entre Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley através do sagrado matrimônio – começa o padre. – Que Deus os abençoe e permita que possamos concluir a cerimônia sem haja mortes – continua, arrancando risos dos presentes.

O padre falava sobre o significado do casamento, as obrigações dos noivos e quando questiona:

– Você, Ginevra Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?  
– Sim – responde Gina.  
– E você, Draco Malfoy, aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua legítima esposa?  
– Sim – fala Draco.  
– Se alguém tiver algo contra este matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre. – Os noivos e o padre ficaram olhando os convidados. Como ninguém falou nada: – Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – E Draco toma a ruiva num beijo.

A festa de casamento contava com um enorme banquete, providenciado por uma ótima caça de Lance, Sirius, Remus e Harry. Havia muito faisão e porcos servidos acompanhados de arroz e castanha. O vinho e cerveja eram servidos à vontade. Havia música e muita dança.

Lance nunca havia se divertido tanto. O garotinho beliscava de tudo e era vigiado por Dumbledore para que não tomasse do vinho, mas o que ele queria mesmo era o bolo.

Quando chegou a hora de cortar o bolo, Draco retirou sua espada da bainha e ele e Gina, que havia buscado a sua, cortaram o primeiro pedaço com golpes de espada. Os convidados riram. Não havia como esperar menos daquele casal.

Lance se empanturrou de bolo e viu de longe o casal de noivos se retirar. Ele perguntou a Dumbledore onde os dois iam e o mago lhe disse que eles agora descansariam.

Harry depois de tomar vinho e aproveitar da comida, foi atrás de Hermione.

– Ainda temos mais um assunto a resolver hoje – fala Harry chamando a atenção da morena.  
– Estou cansada, Harry, não podemos esperar até amanhã? – pergunta Hermione.  
– Se esperarmos até amanhã, o traidor não estará vivo – declara Harry.  
– O que? – se espanta a morena.  
– Cedrico descobriu quem é o traidor da profecia de Luna. É Dino, Hermione, ele nos traiu em Monsaraz e tudo porque queria Gina. Mas parece que algo deu errado e ele agora está morrendo em nossa enfermaria.  
– Certo, vamos cuidar dele e depois eu descanso – Hermione, que também estava sob o efeito do vinho, concorda.

Discretamente, os dois morenos também deixaram a festa, mas, ao chegarem à enfermaria, Cho os informou que Dino havia morrido. Nada mais havia a fazer.

**Continua... **


	14. Mais problemas

A festa ainda acontecia lá fora, mas os donos da festa haviam se retirado sorrateiramente para aproveitarem aquela que seria sua primeira noite.

Draco e Gina entram no quarto aos beijos. O rapaz estava afoito para tê-la em seus braços. Enquanto a jovem capitã da guarda estava nervosa com o que aconteceria.

Conforme adentraram o aposento, as roupas eram retiradas calmamente e os corpos ditavam o ritmo em que se amariam. Quando mais um beijo se findou, Draco contemplou a bela mulher que tinha em seus braços e declarou:

– Eu te amo – para então voltar a beijá-la e fazê-la sua mulher.

† – † – †

Em seu covil, Voldemort estava reunido com seus servos

– Seu vermes imundos – fala o Lord das Trevas. – Espero que tomem Webster da mesma maneira que tomei Monsaraz.  
– Meu senhor, como iremos controlar a fera? – pergunta Rodolfo.  
– QUEM DISSE QUE UM IMUNDO COMO VOCÊ PODE DAR ORDENS AO MEU BASILISCO? – Voldemort faz.  
– Senhor, eu pensei que...  
– PENSOU ERRADO, SEU DESGRAÇADO – corta Voldemort sem dar chance para o Comensal falar. – APENAS EU POSSO CONTROLAR A FERA... O BASILISCO SÓ RESPONDE A MIM... O ÚNICO LORDE DAS TREVAS.  
– Então como faremos para derrotar aquele Dragão, milorde? – é a vez de Bellatrix perguntar  
– EU JÁ FIZ ISSO PARA VOCÊS. MEU ADORADO BASILISCO DESTRUIU AQUELE RÉPTIL GIGANTE FEDORENTO – gaba-se Voldemort. – AGORA VÃO E DESTRUAM AQUELE MALDITO VILAREJO E ACABEM COM AS PLANTAÇÕES.  
– Sim, milorde – assente Bellatrix e se retira com Rodolfo.  
– Mestre, Snape está aqui para vê-lo – anuncia Pettigrew.  
– Mande-o entrar, seu verme rastejante.  
– Sim, mestre – Pettigrew assente com exagerada reverência e sai.

Severo Snape não demora a aparecer.

– Severo – cumprimenta o Lorde. – Espero que traga boas notícias, diferentemente destes vermes, que só me acumulam desastres.  
– Sim, senhor – Snape assente. – O traidor de quem a profecia falava, enfim, foi encontrado, o que me livra de qualquer suspeita.  
– Oh, esta é realmente uma boa notícia – o Lorde sibila, satisfeito. – Se for descoberto, agora, a responsabilidade é inteiramente sua. Acho bom que seja discreto, portanto.  
– Não se preocupe, meu senhor, têm sido dias de festa em Hogwarts, com o casamento do menino Malfoy e da capitã Weasley. Há bastante gente para que eles fiquem de olho, não prestariam atenção justo em mim.  
– É bom que esteja certo.

† – † – †

O sol já iluminava o quarto quando Hermione despertou. Constatou que braços fortes a envolviam e uma leve enxaqueca a fazia lembrar o quanto bebera no casamento. Observando o moreno que a abraçava, não pôde deixar de admirar o belo rosto que jazia tão sereno quando adormecido. Ele parecia tão calmo enquanto dormia, tão diferente do Harry controlador e enérgico que conhecia.

Olhando novamente pela janela, via o dia já claro e sabia que precisava acordá-lo.

O moreno entreabriu de leve os lábios e, quando ela se moveu, a apertou mais no abraço. Hermione tirou alguns fios do cabelo de Harry que caíam em seu rosto. Não resistiu e acariciou-o. O polegar contornava os lábios do moreno. Incapaz de resistir, a morena deu-lhe um beijo delicado, mas o suficiente para despertá-lo.

– Já amanheceu – diz a morena.  
– Estou com sono – declara Harry.  
– Mas precisa ir, logo todo o Castelo estará de pé – Hermione insiste.  
– Eu não ligo – Harry reclama, ainda com os olhos fechados.  
– Precisamos acabar com esses nossos encontros, Harry – fala Hermione, séria, chamando a atenção do moreno para si.  
– Por que? – questiona o guerreiro, agora bem acordado.  
– Porque uma hora, alguém irá descobrir, e, então, para preservar minha honra, você será obrigado a casar.  
– Não acredito que seremos descobertos... Além disso, quem acreditaria que temos um caso? – indaga o moreno, rindo.  
– A questão é justamente essa, nós brigamos por tudo e olha onde sempre acabamos. – Indica a cama.  
– Acabamos de um modo que, melhor, seria impossível – graceja Harry.  
– Você sabe que isso não pode continuar. – Hermione mantém a sua seriedade.  
– Dê-me uma única razão.  
– Você não é homem de uma mulher só – Hermione fala, cansada, com um ar levemente magoado.  
– Sabe que é a única mulher com quem me deito – ele replica.  
– Pode ser, Harry, mas até quando serei o bastante? Até quando iremos continuar com isso? – Ela suspira, se levantando.  
– Hermione, podemos morrer amanhã... e eu... – Ele se levanta também. A sua voz morre enquanto Hermione o encara, aguardando.  
– Você o que, Harry?  
– Eu não consigo evitar...  
– Desculpe, mas a minha inteligência não acompanha o que se passa em sua cabeça, logo, se não falar, não posso adivinhar ou entender o que quer dizer. E, não, para o bom entendedor nem sempre meia palavra basta!  
– Eu preciso tê-la como minha mulher.  
– É claro que precisa – ironiza a morena, revoltada.  
– Falo sério, Hermione, quero fazê-la minha mulher. Quero casar-me com você.

Hermione fora pega de surpresa pela declaração do moreno, mas logo se recompôs.

– Harry, esqueça os clãs. Não precisamos ficar juntos por nossos pais, por nossos reinos, pelo Poder...  
– Tudo isso já dura semanas, Hermione, muito antes de Dumbledore falar dos planos de nossos pais, você sabe – Harry fez uma careta, negando o que a morena dizia, como se fosse absurdo. – Sabe que não sou o tipo que faz algo por obrigação. Você não é.  
– Do que fala, então? – quis saber a morena, dura.  
– Não é pelo que esperam de nós, Hermione. Eu quero estar com você por mim... Porque só Deus sabe o medo que tive quando a vi cair de Tempestade... Naquela batalha... Eu acho que entendi o que preciso.  
– Harry, o que esta dizendo? A bebida ainda faz efeito sobre você?  
– Eu quero casar com você – o moreno repetiu.  
– Mas...  
– Eu sei o que quer ouvir e, sim, eu sinto que a amo...

Ele se aproxima da morena e toca o seu rosto. Por um momento, parece que vai ceder, mas logo recobra a postura dura.

– Eu quero que vá – diz e se afasta, catando as roupas dele ao redor do aposento. Volta para um Harry confuso e empurra as roupas em seu peito. – Vista-se e vá.  
– Hermione...  
– Apenas vá, Harry – pede, nervosa.

Hermione fecha os olhos e coça a cabeça, respirando fundo, como se isso a acalmasse, e dá as costas ao moreno, em busca de um roupão para vestir. Uma vez vestida, sai do quarto para a ante-sala de seus aposentos, onde procura uma bebida para si. Não demora e Harry se junta a ela.

– Eu vou, mas não pense que esta conversa acabou – disse e sumiu porta afora.

Os poucos acordados no Castelo já estavam tomando café, entre eles Luna e Lance. O pequeno havia buscado na cozinha o que sobrara do bolo do casamento na cozinha, como Sirius lhe havia instruído.

Harry e Hermione adentravam o salão quando os olhos de Luna brilharam e a jovem começou a recitar uma nova profecia:

– Uma nova escolha ele fará... a prova final dada será... os amantes vão se revelar... para o mundo a eles se curvar.  
– Sinistro – faz o menino, impressionado, ao ver a profetisa pela primeira vez ditar uma profecia.  
– Tome seu café, Lance – Harry chama a atenção do menino para si, tentando minimizar o susto que a profecia causara.  
– E apresse-se, hoje você tem treino – diz Hermione.  
– Sim, senhorita – assente o menino.

† – † – †

Enquanto Lance terminava seu café, Harry e Hermione deixaram o salão com a desculpa de preparar o pátio para o treino.

– O que achou da profecia de Luna? – questiona Harry.  
– Acredito que se refira a nós – responde Hermione, contrariada.  
– Eu também acho – concorda Harry. – Não teremos que nos preocupar com essa, ao menos.  
– Tem razão – Hermione concorda. – Ninguém precisa tomar conhecimento dessa nova profecia. Estamos muito bem resolvidos e ela não diz respeito a mais ninguém. Quero dizer, não é como se falasse de um ataque, um traidor ou de um novo guerreiro que pode surgir a qualquer momento e...  
– Podemos resolvê-la de outra forma – Harry diz.  
– Pensei que eu tivesse acabado de dizer que está resolvida.  
– Hermione, ela fala de amantes que se revelam.  
– Não permitirei que a minha honra caia na boca do povo – a morena diz, voltando a andar com passadas largas e fortes.  
– Então case-se comigo!  
– Ah, claro. – Ela revira os olhos. – Ainda aguardo a aliança em meu dedo e um pedido oficial – Hermione ironiza.  
– Oras Hermione, será que ainda não está claro a ti que quero realmente ficar com você?  
– Quando tiver uma aliança em meu dedo e um pedido oficial, eu acreditarei.

Harry bufa diante da reação dela:

– Como é possível, Merlim, que eu possa amar essa mulher? – resmunga, irritado, e ouve a morena rir.  
– Depois falamos sobre isso – Hermione corta a conversa – No momento, Lance está para chegar e precisamos treiná-lo.  
– Tudo bem, tem razão – Harry dá-se por vencido.

Alguns instantes depois, Lance aparece no pátio e Harry manda que coloque a armadura, o que prontamente Lance atende. Quando está pronto, Harry passa a instruir com dicas de combate, ensinando-lhe técnicas de defesa e ataque. Pouco tempo depois e o suor pingava do rosto do menino, Harry permitiu a Lance uma pausa para que o garoto se refrescasse.

– Agora vamos con... – Harry é interrompido por Orba, que pousa em seu braço, trazendo notícias de que o vilarejo de Webster fora atacado e Ron estava ferido. – Precisamos ir para Webster.  
– O que houve? – pergunta Hermione.  
– Ron está ferido no vilarejo de Webster. Ele havia partido hoje cedo para lá, para firmar um acordo, mas aqueles desalmados malditos atacaram o vilarejo e o atingiram em uma emboscada.  
– Tempestade ainda não pode voar.  
– E eu ainda não consigo montar em Tornado. DIABOS!  
– Já voou de grifo? – pergunta Hermione.  
– Já, mas... – Harry entende o que Hermione planeja. – Entendi. Vamos!

E assim os dois morenos pegam os grifos de Sirius e Remus. Não daria tempo de reunir soldados e os comandantes. Estavam todos ainda indispostos pela festa do dia anterior.

Quando Lance retornou ao pátio, não viu sua mentora e sir Potter, então adentrou o Castelo buscando por Dumbledore.

Chegando ao campo de batalha, viram que o contingente de soldados era pouco se comparado aos demais ataques. Não havia harpias e os homens de Ron lutavam para proteger o comandante.

– Tire o Ron daqui! – fala Harry. – Eu cuido desses MALDITOS.  
– Mas... – Hermione ia retrucar.  
– Faça o que estou pedindo – Harry insiste. – Será fácil vencê-los. Usarei a magia.

E Harry então ateia fogo no batalhão. Estava com raiva por ter seu treino interrompido. As explosões que o moreno causava eram menores do que as que Lance era capaz de provocar, mas nem por isso menos poderosas.

Quanto a Hermione, ela levara Ron de volta ao Castelo e deixara o amigo aos cuidados de Cho.

Dumbledore, que vira o grifo sobrevoar o Castelo e pousar na próximo a área da enfermaria, se dirigiu para lá. Não que fosse adiantar. Quando chegou, só teve tempo de ver o grifo saltar do Castelo e sair voando com um cavaleiro de armaduras em suas costas.

Na batalha, Harry lutava contra os Comensais lá presentes, quando viu Hermione retornar. Era sorte que Webster estivesse a apenas 5 milhas de Hogwarts.

Ao retornar para a batalha, Hermione sacou seu arco e começou a disparar flechas em chamas. Os corpos iam caindo à medida que os morenos iam ficando mais irados com aquela situação.

Bella olhava, horrorizada, a fúria que se abatera para cima de seus Comensais. Logo os ataques se voltariam para ela e Rodolfo, notou, e resolveu fugir com o marido sem se preocupar com os Comensais que ficariam para trás e seriam exterminados.

Quando não restava mais Comensal algum em pé, Harry e Hermione retornaram ao Castelo. No pátio, Dumbledore, Lance, Draco, Gina e Diggory, junto a Sirius e Remus, os esperavam nada felizes.

– Acho que me deve uma explicação – fala Sirius, bravo por seu afilhado ter pego seu grifo sem autorização.

**Continua...**


	15. Um dia normal?

– Vamos, Harry! Poderia nos explicar por que pegou meu grifo sem a minha permissão? – Sirius indaga, irritado.  
– Você pega a mulher de Lucius Malfoy sem a permissão dele e nem por isso eu saio gritando com você – Harry fala, mais irritado que o padrinho.  
– Eu que resolvi pegar os grifos, Sirius – Hermione intervém. – Tempestade ainda não pode voar por conta da asa quebrada, então eu e Harry pegamos os grifos de vocês para irmos para Webster.  
– E por que não me chamaram? – Draco questiona, entrando na conversa.  
– Porque eu tinha um vilarejo a salvar – Harry devolve, irado. – E estava sem tempo reunir exército. Eu mesmo resolvi o problema e não deixei nenhum Comensal vivo para contar a história.  
– Harry, se acalme, sim? – Pede Hermione  
– Me acalmar? Faça-me o favor, Hermione, e vá costurar minha ceroulas. Já estou mais do que cansado de bater boca com você – explode o moreno de olhos verdes.  
– Você esta passando dos limites, Potter – Hermione diz tentando manter a compostura. – Acaso andou batendo a cabeça enquanto eu vim trazer Ronald à enfermaria?  
– Pare de agir como se eu fosse o louco aqui, porque nós dois sabemos que a história não é bem assim. Quem bateu a cabeça quando caiu do próprio dragão foi você! Aliás, peça a Cho para ver se o seu brilhante cérebro ainda esta aí, porque eu acho que ele caiu – ironiza Harry para o espanto dos presentes.  
– O que esta havendo entre vocês hoje? – Desta vez, Gina se mete na briga dos dois, porque Harry estava mais exaltado do que de costume.  
– Eu dei uma ordem simples a Hermione, disse-lhe que trouxesse Ronald para a enfermaria. O que essa louca faz? Traz ele e volta para o campo de batalha sozinha. E se Voldemort estivesse escondido ou houvesse outra emboscada? – o moreno continua, bravo.  
– Se houvesse outra emboscada, eu teria salvado sua vida, mas o ego do heroizinho não permite que eu o ajude – Hermione devolve com sarcasmo.  
– Você sabe que não é por isso – Harry vira-se para Hermione, deixando seus rostos bem próximos um do outro, seu olhar ameaçador. Hermione não se intimida e sustenta o olhar.  
– Potter, chega! – Hermione fala com a voz baixa, mas decretando o final daquela discussão.  
– Chega? Até quando vamos ficar fingindo que está tudo bem? – pergunta Harry, ainda muito esquentado.  
– O que está havendo aqui? – Ronald entra, questionando a gritaria que se passava no pátio. O jovem vinha caminhando com o auxílio de uma muleta e tinha a testa enfaixada.  
– Seu querido amigo está dando outro dos chiliques dele, porque eu não o deixei se matar querendo bancar o herói – Hermione responde. – Mas já que está aqui, comandante, pode nos contar o que aconteceu?  
– Sim, claro, lady Hermione, mas podemos fazer isso lá dentro e, de preferência, com uma boa caneca de cerveja acompanhada de pernil? – Ron questiona com ar brincalhão. – Eu estou faminto! – E todos caem na gargalhada.  
– Quando quiser terminar nossa conversa, você me avisa – Harry quase sussurra para Hermione, o tom ainda de ira, e deixa o pátio rumo ao salão para comer.

Assim que todos estavam acomodados no salão, com seus pratos bem servidos e os copos cheios, Ron começa a contar o que houve:

– Eu estava indo para Webster, como sir Potter havia me pedido, quando levei uma flechada em minha perna. Caí de meu cavalo e meus homens ajudaram a me levantar. Só que outra flecha me atingiu e eu acabei inconsciente pouco depois que começou uma luta com alguns Comensais. Eles queriam atear fogo às plantações. Meus homens e eu estávamos contendo o ataque quando vi um grifo chegar e depois outro. Eu havia avistado Orba e pedi a um de meus homens que o enviasse a Hogwarts. Quando vi os grifos, imaginei que meu pedido fora atendido, mas estava fraco e desmaiei – conta Ron.  
– Obrigada, Comandante – Hermione agradece pelo seu relato.  
– Eu e Hermione estávamos treinando Lancelot quando o Orba apareceu. Sem Tempestade, o modo mais rápido de ir era com os grifos, como Hermione sugeriu que fizéssemos, e então eu ateei fogo àqueles bastardos – Harry termina o relato.  
– Não sem minha ajuda! Fui eu quem terminou de derrubá-los quando retornei – Hermione fez, os olhos fuzilando o moreno.

O jantar então ficou silencioso. Apenas o barulho de talheres era ouvido, porque todos percebiam que os ânimos estavam exaltados entre aqueles dois que eram os líderes da Ordem atualmente.

† – † – †

Ainda era madrugada, mas o sol logo despontaria no céu. Os dois amigos estavam no pátio e esperavam sair para nova aventura antes do amanhecer.

– Aqueles dois ainda vão se matar – Remus comenta enquanto amarra uma pequena trouxa ao seu grifo. – O que foi aquilo no jantar?  
– Se não fossem Harry e Hermione, eu poderia dizer que é amor reprimido, mas em se tratando deles... Muito me surpreende que um ainda sobreviva para contar história – Sirius falou em tom sério.  
– Não chegou a conversar com Harry para saber o que se passa? – Remus quis saber.  
– O que há para conversar? Brigam como gato e rato desde crianças! Minerva faltava arrancar os próprios cabelos quando via Hermione correndo como um moleque atrás de Harry, pronta para acertar uma flecha em seu traseiro – relembrou o padrinho do moreno. – Eles passaram por uma trégua nas últimas semanas, porém.  
– Chama aquilo de trégua? Hermione só faltava enfiar o dedo no ferimento de Harry para fazê-lo perceber que precisava se cuidar!  
– OOOW! Precisa mesmo me fazer imaginar essa cena? QUE SÁDICO! – Sirius fez uma careta que misturava nojo, dor e pavor.  
– De todo modo, dizem que ainda havia dias que passavam às turras enquanto estivemos fora, Harry chegou socar algumas mesas e portas de raiva – contou o amigo. – Vieram conviver bem, isto é, se suportar por conta do menino, é o que contam.

Sirius parecia ponderar sobre o que o amigo falava. Por fim, somente deu de ombro:

– Penso que devem estar sob estresse, têm sido temos difíceis, os últimos – comentou.  
– É, talvez seja só isso – encerrou Remus. – Onde encontraremos Zoleiman?  
– Ele deve estar chegando à vila ao amanhecer. Passamos na Taverna. Ele sempre está por lá quando retorna de suas viagens a trabalho.  
– Comercializando joias e ouro, ainda?  
– Wally gosta de viver perigosamente – Sirius diz, sorrindo. – Mas esconde-se por trás dos barris de vinho e cerveja, quando estes chegam cheios aos seus destinos, é claro – brincou. – Vamos? Logo amanhecerá.  
– Vamos – concorda Remus, montando seu grifo.

Quando alçaram voo, seus assobios foram ouvidos até que desaparecessem no horizonte.

† – † – †

– SEUS VERMES IMUNDOS – Voldemort esbraveja em seu covil. – EU MANDEI VOCÊS QUEIMAREM PLANTAÇÕES, NÃO FICAREM EMBOSCANDO UM COMANDANTE DE ESTRUME!  
– Milorde, nos perdoe – pede Rodolfo. – Mas achamos que matar o comandante Weasley enfraqueceria as forças de Hogwarts.  
– PENSOU ERRADO, SEU ESTERCO DE DRAGÃO – grita o Lorde das Trevas, furioso. – QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU... QUEM PENSA POR AQUI SOU EU... VOCÊ APENAS FAZ O QUE EU MANDO E NÃO DISCUTE!  
– Milorde, nós só queríamos agradá-lo – Bella tenta se justificar. – E aquele comandante de estrume é próximo de Potter e Granger.  
– POUCO ME IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊS, SEUS MALDITOS BASTARDOS INÚTEIS, PENSAM! – urra de ódio agora. – EU DEVERIA MATÁ-LOS AGORA MESMO... SÓ NÃO O FAÇO PORQUE MEU ADORADO BASILISCO PODERIA TER UMA INDIGESTÃO POR COMER UMA CARNE TÃO PODRE COMO A DE VOCÊS DOIS, SEUS COVARDES MISERÁVEIS!  
– Milorde, nos dê mais uma chance – implora Rodolfo.  
– PARA FALHAREM NOVAMENTE? – questiona Voldemort. – NÃO, VOCÊS IRÃO LAVAR O CHÃO DO COVIL DAS HARPIAS, LIMPAR A TOCA DO MEU AMADO BASILISCO E, SE SOBREVIVEREM, QUEM SABE EU POSSA LHES DAR UMA NOVA CHANCE.  
– Senhor... – Bella tenta implorar novamente, mas é cortada por Voldemort.  
– SAIAM DAQUI, SEUS INÚTEIS... E SÓ VOLTEM QUANDO TUDO ESTIVER LIMPO.

† – † – †

Lance não era capaz de esconder a empolgação quando Harry lhe acordara aquela manhã dizendo que o treino seria diferente. O menino se vestiu apressadamente, tomou seu desjejum e correu para o pátio, onde Harry e Hermione já o aguardavam.

– O que vou aprender hoje? – pergunta o garotinho.  
– Assim que estivermos na floresta, saberá – responde Hermione, séria.

E, pela primeira vez em semanas, o jovem Lance deixa o Castelo de Hogwarts. Os três se dirigiam à clareira da floresta, onde Carlinhos já os aguardava com uma caixa esquisita em mãos.

– Que bom que chegaram – fala Carlinhos. – Ou iriam perder este evento magnífico. – Ele abre a caixa, cheia de palha envolvendo um objeto curioso. – Está quase na hora...

Os quatro então para observar um ovo verde, com a casca que parecia uma esmeralda de tanto que brilhava.

– É um ovo – Lance se espanta. – Um ovo de dragão.  
– Sim, Lancelot, seu dragão – Harry conta para o menino, que arregala os olhos, impressionado. – E assim como eu e Hermione, você aprenderá a montar com Carlinhos. A partir de hoje, todos os dias, por pelo menos uma hora, terá de vir vê-lo para que o laço de amizade se construa entre vocês dois. E deverá treiná-lo para que ele seja seu companheiro de batalhas, como Tempestade é para lady Granger.  
– Eu virei, sir Potter – promete o menino.  
– E quanto a você, Carlinhos, não o deixe cair – Hermione fala, virando para o domador de dragões. – Ele tem muito o que treinar e não poderá fazê-lo se estiver na enfermaria. Receio que já perdemos tempo demais com acidentes bobos.  
– Fique tranquila, lady Granger, cuidarei bem do garoto, como cuidei da senhorita quando me trouxe Tempestade – garante o treinador de dragões.

Quando Hermione iria falar mais alguma coisa, um barulho de casca rachando os faz observar o ovo quebrar e um lagarto com asas sair dele.

– Mas como eu poderei voar nele? – Lance pergunta na ingenuidade.  
– Quando ele crescer e estiver do tamanho de Tempestade, aí você poderá montá-lo – responde Carlinhos. – Até lá, se concentre em treiná-lo para que ele o obedeça.  
– Sim, senhor.  
– Agora, o que acha de dar um nome a ele? – sugere Carlinhos.  
– Que tal, Ventania? – Lance indaga.  
– A escolha é sua, garoto – Carlinhos fala.  
– Então será Ventania – o menino diz se aproximando do dragão, que espirra e cospe uma pequena labareda, queimando a grama. O menino estende a mão e o dragão oferece o focinho para que ele acaricie. Pelo visto aquele era o inicio de uma bela amizade.

† – † – †

– Minerva? – Dumbledore reuniu-se à madrinha de Hermione, que estava na companhia da jovem guerreira em seus aposentos e agora aguardava que os criados levassem os seus pertences para a carruagem que a aguardava no pátio para levá-la de volta à Biblioteca de Duran.  
– Alvo – a mulher cumprimentou o mago.  
– Posso tomar-lhe uns minutos antes que parta para Duran?  
– É claro, em que posso ajudar? – Minerva quis saber. – Importa-se se Hermione ficar?  
– De forma alguma, será bom que ela esteja presente. – Alvo balançou a mão, dispensando a possibilidade.  
– Obrigada, senhor – Hermione fez, curiosa para saber que assuntos Dumbledore teria a tratar com sua madrinha.  
– Deixe de bobagem, criança. Não é segredo o que me traz aqui – Dumbledore lhe sorriu. – Pois bem, Minerva. Nosso caro Regulus Black tomou um curioso medalhão da pequena fortuna que o Lorde das Trevas acumula, mas nenhum de nós sabe exatamente a origem do objeto. Como é uma estudiosa de objetos e histórias, achei que talvez pudesse dar uma olhada antes de retornar a Duran.  
– Está com o medalhão? – Minerva questiona.  
– Sim – Dumbledore assentiu. – Aqui está. – E entregou o medalhão à senhora.  
– Ora, ora – Minerva fez, sorrindo.  
– O que, Madrinha? – Hermione quis saber.  
– Este medalhão pertenceu à família Edgan, sua mãe o usava na noite em que o Reino das Terras do Norte sofreu aquele terrível ataque que o reduziu às cinzas – Minerva contou. – Veja, é de bronze, tem o cordão formado por pequenos anéis presos uns aos outros e o pingente, em forma de medalhão, tem uma águia incrustada de pequenas safiras bem ao centro do círculo de bronze – a velha sábia descreveu.  
– Verdade! – Hermione sorriu. – Como não percebi? A águia está presente no brasão dos Edgan, é ao brasão da família Granger que a flor-de-lótus em minhas tiaras pertence.  
– E a Gárgula simboliza o Reino das Terras do Norte e a Casa de Gárgulas, aos quais você pertence – diz Minerva.  
– Há algo mais sobre o medalhão? – Dumbledore questionou.  
– É apenas uma joia de família, Alvo – Minerva garante. – Melisandra adorava este medalhão.  
– Então Voldemort somente usou-o como desculpa para o ataque ao Convento – o velho mago concluiu.  
– Como se aquele homem precisasse de alguma desculpa para destruir todos os lugares por onde passa... – Minerva murmurou.  
– Eu posso ficar com o medalhão, senhor? – Hermione pediu.  
– É claro, Hermione – Dumbledore assentiu. – É seu – disse, um sorriso brando escondendo-se detrás das barbas brancas. – Obrigado por esclarecer esta dúvida, Minerva.  
– Não há por que agradecer, Alvo.

† – † – †

O silêncio reinava detrás daquelas paredes de pedra.

Após rápida visita ao posto de sua ruiva, que passaria a noite na guarda do Castelo, Draco Malfoy caminhava à surdina pelos corredores.

– Vejo que preserva o hábito de encontrar-se com a ruiva tarde da noite – Snape comentou, tomando-o no susto. – Pensei que isso acabaria com o casamento.  
– Apenas venho me despedir antes de me deitar, Padrinho – Draco diz.  
– Também se despede de Gregório Goyle antes de se deitar? – Severo Snape fez, com sarcasmo.  
– Do que está falando? – quis saber o loiro.  
– Era com ele que estava se encontrando na outra noite, não era? Foi com ele que Thomas o viu conversando.

Draco não sabia o que responder.

– Vamos, responda!  
– Goyle veio ao Castelo uma ou duas vezes, é verdade – Draco assentiu. – Mas eu disse que não voltaria, e eu não voltei – apressou-se em acrescentar.  
– Disse-lhe algo sobre o que vem ocorrendo no Castelo?  
– Não, senhor. Ele apenas tentou me levar de volta para o Clã de Sonserina.

Severo arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

– Falo a verdade, Padrinho – Draco insistiu. – Eles não devem mandá-lo aqui novamente, agora que meu pai está morto. A essa altura também já sabem que me casei.  
– Apenas tome cuidado – Severo disse. – Thomas não está mais aqui para tentar armar para você, mas qualquer deslize pode voltar-se contra você.  
– Sim, senhor.

† – † – †

Harry aguardou que o castelo estivesse já adormecido – a parte que ainda dormia, levando-se em consideração que parte da guarda ficava acordada todas as noites para proteger o Castelo – para deixar seus aposentos.

Seguiu pelos corredores rumo aos aposentos de Hermione.

Encontrou a porta aberta, como era de costume quando ela estava ausente. A morena sempre era uma das últimas a se deitar todas as noites. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se a uma poltrona da ante-sala. Aguardaria sua chegada.

† – † – †

O dia amanhecera, era o que informava o canto dos pássaros e os feixes de luz que atravessavam as cortinas do quarto, alguns poucos alcançando a ante-sala, onde um moreno de olhos verdes despertou, completamente vestido e sozinho, jogado, torto, na poltrona.

Levantou-se e procurou pela morena no quarto, mas estava vazio e a cama sequer fora desforrada.

Deixou, assim, os aposentos da morena e vagueou pelo castelo em busca dela. Encontrou-a no pátio, trajando vestes de couro sobre as calças de tecido. O seu arco jazia esquecido ao seu lado, sobre o banco. Estava de costas para a entrada do castelo.

Tocava flauta. Uma música triste ecoava nas paredes de pedra.

Do alto de uma torre, Gina a observava. Cedrico, que patrulhava pela Fortaleza, quando em vez lançava um olhar na direção da jovem guerreira que preenchia o pátio com a melodia.

Antes que Harry a alcançasse, porém, a melodia mudou. A que se seguiu, entretanto, não era menos triste.

– Hermione? – chamou.

A morena interrompeu a melodia e baixou a flauta para encarar o moreno. Nada disse, dando as costas novamente a ele. Recolocou a flauta na boca, mas antes que tomasse fôlego para soprar, o moreno fez nova intervenção:

– Onde esteve esta noite? – quis saber.  
– Não acho que seja de seu interesse – ela respondeu, ríspida.  
– Ao menos dormiu?  
– Desde quando se preocupa com isso? – Ela mais uma vez levou a flauta à boca e voltou a tocar.  
– Hermione...

Hermione apenas o ignorou, então ele suspirou, com raiva, e deu-lhe as costas para retornar ao Castelo. A música se interrompeu quase no mesmo instante.

– Já posso retornar a meus aposentos? – a morena perguntou.

Harry parou de andar. Percebendo que a morena estivera nos aposentos aquela noite e preferira dar meia volta e passar a noite Deus sabe onde a deitar-se com ele, somente disse:

– Faça o que quiser. – E adentrou o Castelo sem olhar para trás.

**Continua...**


	16. As aventuras de Sirius e Remus

– Bom dia, Gina – Lance cumprimentou a capitã. Estava no pátio, enquanto a ruiva estava no alto da fortaleza.

– Bom dia, Lance – Gina cumprimentou-o. – Sem treino por hoje?

– Não – o menino negou. – O mago Dumbledore está me esperando no ginásio e, quando acordar, lady Granger vai continuar as lições sobre arco e flecha.

– Então vá para não se atrasar – Gina gritou em resposta. – Almoçamos juntos.

– Tudo bem – Lance assentiu e sumiu ginásio adentro.

– Hermione ainda dorme? – fez Ronald, surpreso, aproximando-se da irmã.

– Não faz muito tempo que se recolheu, na verdade – Gina corrigiu. – Passou a noite na guarda.

– Mas não é atribuição dela! É...

– É minha, eu sei – a ruiva concordou com o irmão. – Mas ela veio ontem à noite e mandou que eu me recolhesse. Disse que ela ficaria com o turno da noite e pediu que eu assumisse somente agora pela manhã.

– Harry tem razão... ela deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu daquele dragão! – Ronald murmurou, fazendo uma careta.

– Assumiu o turno de Diggory? – Gina quis saber.

– Todos temos que dormir alguma hora – o ruivo disse, sorrindo, antes de se afastar para a ronda.

† – † – †

Hermione levantou-se somente após o almoço. Alimentou-se de algumas frutas, pinhão cozido e ovos estrelados na pedra que alguma criada deixara em seus aposentos.

Antes de se recolher, mais cedo, pedira que Dumbledore treinasse Lancelot em seu lugar e avisasse o menino que quando ela acordasse retomaria as lições com arco e flecha. Pretendia, porém, levá-lo para ver Ventania na floresta antes de continuar o treinamento.

Deixou seus aposentos já com vestes de couro e botas. Os cabelos estavam presos nas mesmas tranças que usava mais cedo. Levava seu arco e o cilindro cheio de flechas, além de sua espada para qualquer emergência.

Antes mesmo que alcançasse as escadarias que levavam ao pátio, percebeu o menino fazendo companhia a Gina Weasley. Ela parecia se divertir com algo que Lancelot dizia. O garotinho lhe sorria e ela afagava-lhe os cabelos antes de puxá-lo contra a cintura para um abraço. A ruiva deu uma gostosa gargalhada e voltou a olhar para Lancelot, que ainda a abraçava e esticava o pescoço para encará-la. Então, ela beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e o soltou.

Draco Malfoy se aproximou e cumprimentou o menino com um afago nos cabelos loiros. Quem os visse, facilmente poderia deduzir que eram uma família – exceto pelo fato de que Gina teria que parir aos dez anos de idade se fosse mesmo mãe de Lancelot.

Hermione desceu as escadarias e chamou:

– Vamos, Lancelot?

Observou-o despedir-se do casal e correr em sua direção. Seguindo o exemplo dos dois, afagou-lhe os cabelos e deixou que a mão repousasse em seu ombro para guiá-lo portões afora.

– Onde vamos, lady Granger? – quis saber o menino.

– Vamos nos encontrar com Carlinhos. Lembra-se que ele disse que você precisava ir todos os dias ver Ventania? – Hermione explicou, paciente.

– Lembro.

– Muito bem. Iremos para a floresta – a morena sentenciou.

– E quanto às lições de hoje?

Hermione esboçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

– Será nosso segredo – disse. – Aguarde e verá.

Ao alcançarem a clareira onde Carlinhos os aguardava, Lance perguntou:

– Carlinhos, você dorme aqui no mato?

– Não, garoto – Carlinhos respondeu, rindo-se. Até mesmo Hermione rira da pergunta de Lance. – Há uma cabana mais para dentro da floresta onde guardo os meus equipamentos. Nela há uma boa cama, um fogão a lenha e uma chaleira. É suficiente para me virar.

– Carlinhos gosta de viver perto dos dragões, Lancelot – Hermione explica. – O mestre que o ensinou, Rubeos Hagrid, amante das criaturas fantásticas.

– Hagrid diz que devemos viver perto das criaturas que domamos para entender os seus hábitos – Carlinhos disse.

– E onde está esse Hagrid? – Lance perguntou.

– É possível que esteja atrás de um novo bichinho de estimação – Carlinhos brincou. – Mas chega de conversa. Vamos alimentar o seu dragão ou não?

– Vamos! – Lance prontamente concordou, aproximando-se de Ventania com cautela. Acariciou-lhe o focinho e entregou um pouco de carne à boca.

Uma hora mais tarde, Hermione o conduzia para outra clareira, onde várias árvores pareciam carregar seus próprios alvos.

– Que lugar é esse?

– Eu criei esse lugar para quando quisesse treinar sozinha, sem interrupções – Hermione contou. – Vê aquela flecha? É de Gina. Provavelmente andou atirando do alto da fortaleza em um de meus alvos. Ela gosta de se exibir.

– Como sabe que é de Gina? – quis saber Lance.

– As flechas de cada arqueiro carregam a sua marca. Nós as talhamos. Há um padrão – Hermione explica. – Veja, as flechas de Gina carregam penas tingidas de vermelho amarradas com fios dourados. Suas rêmiges são retas, como as minhas. As pontas são compridas e arredondadas. – Ela arrancou a flecha do alvo e mostrou-lhe do que falava. – Agora veja as minhas flechas...

Hermione tirou uma flecha de seu cilindro e mostrou a Lance, que tomou-a e manuseou com cuidado e atenção.

– Sua flecha parece ser mais curta – ele comentou.

– Algumas eu faço mais curtas, para que sejam menos flexíveis e mais certeiras – ela explicou.

– Você usa penas azuis...

– Penas de pavão.

– Amarradas a fios de cobre.

– Você reconhece os metais? – Hermione soou surpresa.

– Vovô Amis trabalhava com metais. Ele era ourives, mas também transformava metais em fios... fios de ouro, fios de cobre... – contou o menino. – Os fios de cobre mantêm a sua pena mais segura do que os fios de barbante cobertos pelo tecido dourado que Gina usa.

– Sim – Hermione limitou-se a concordar. – O que mais observa?

– A ponta de sua flecha é arredondada de forma côncava, enquanto a de Gina é convexa. A sua parece um V mais acentuado, como o cálice que protege o receptáculo de uma flor-de-lótus, a de Gina parece um U com uma ponta, como um tridente invertido.

– Tem um bom olho, garoto – Hermione elogia. – As flechas de Gina têm esse formato para que sirvam tanto para a caça quanto para a guerra. São eficientes na penetração, cortam muito bem a carne, são difíceis de serem removidas sem que provoquem um ferimento ainda pior e funcionam mesmo contra armaduras.

– E o formato das suas?

– Gosto destas que descreveu como se fossem um cálice de uma flor-de-lótus por serem mais finas e mais baratas, ótimas para somente treinamento, porém são fracas numa guerra. Quando vamos à guerra, adoto flechas com as bordas também afiadas em formato de folha. São mais caras, mas causam mais estrago – explicou a morena, sorrindo de lado. – Há as flechas de ponta bodkin, que todo arqueiro adota, e eu e Gina não fugimos à regra. Cedrico Diggory faz uma coleção delas. São ótimas contra armaduras e cotas de malha.

– Há tantos tipos assim?

– Ficará surpreso em saber a infinidade de possibilidades que um arqueiro tem quando se fala em escolher suas flechas – Hermione disse, sorrindo. – Que tal acertarmos alguns alvos agora?

– Legal – Lance sorri e os dois iniciam as lições do dia.

† – † – †

Hermione levantou-se no horário de sempre, antes mesmo de amanhecer. Preparou-se, fez seu desjejum e vestiu a armadura, e desceu para o pátio, onde aguardaria Lancelot e Harry para o treino com espadas.

Nenhum dos dois apareceu, porém. Nem mesmo quando o sol já subia o céu.

– Gina – chamou.

– Sim, Hermione? – a ruiva prontamente respondeu.

– Lancelot – resumiu a morena. – Onde está?

– Harry o levou logo cedo para caçar – Gina disse, inocentemente.

– Como assim Harry o levou para caçar? – Hermione fez, irritada.

– Ei, não tenho culpa – a capitã apressou-se em se defender. – Devem voltar logo. Imagino que Harry saiba que ele tem treino.

– É exatamente esse o problema – a guerreira disse antes de dar as costas, realmente brava, e adentrar o Castelo.

Já passava e muito da segunda grande refeição do dia quando Harry retornou ao Castelo anunciando aos quatro ventos que o jantar era por conta de Lance e dele. Hermione não esperou que ele chegasse muito além do saguão do Castelo para descer as escadarias às pressas, segurando o vestido para não tropeçar. Os cabelos ondulavam às suas costas no ritmo de sua pressa.

– Lady Granger – Lance cumprimentou, sorrindo.

– Lancelot – Hermione o cumprimentou, esforçando-se para retribuir o sorriso e demonstrar que não era com ele que estava irritada. Passou direto pelo menino, batendo com força no peito do moreno que vinha logo atrás. – QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE LEVAR LANCELOT?

– Está louca? – Harry fez.

– ESTOU, ESTOU SURTADA, LOUCA, ESTOU O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! – ela fez, aos gritos. – FIZ QUESTÃO DE DEIXAR BEM CLARO ONTEM À NOITE QUE PARTICIPARIA DAS LIÇÕES DE DUELOS DE ESPADAS QUE DARIA AO GAROTO. E O QUE VOCÊ FAZ? DESAPARECE! VAMOS CAÇAR, LANCE! – ironizou. – E O TREINAMENTO? JÁ NÃO O ATRASAMOS O SUFICIENTE POR CONTA DE SEUS ACIDENTES? RESOLVEU QUE PODERIA SIMPLESMENTE PASSAR POR CIMA DE MINHA AUTORIDADE E LEVÁ-LO...

– Qual o problema? Ele deve aprender a caçar, é uma atividade desempenhada por todos os guerreiros deste Castelo, tanto quanto acertar flechas e pontas de espadas nos inimigos.

– O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Ronald quis saber.

– Ron, não se mete – Gina pede, a certa distância. – Sai daí.

– E SE ALGO TIVESSE ACONTECIDO A ELE? – Hermione continuou, sem ligar para as interrupções. Parecia, na verdade, que sequer ocorreram, pois ela atropelou as falas dos irmãos. – SE QUISER SER PEGO EM UMA EMBOSCADA, VÁ SOZINHO! O MENINO FICA. ELE NÃO PARTICIPARÁ DE SEUS LAPSOS DE IRRESPONSABILIDADE. ESTOU CHEIA DELES! – E deu as costas ao moreno, aproximando-se de Lance: – Vamos, Lance. – E, tomando-lhe o coelho e o pernil que ele trazia, um em cada mão, entregou-os a Ron antes de guiar o garoto escadaria acima.

Harry ria da morena e balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto o fazia.

† – † – †

Sirius e Remus estavam num bar com Zoleiman quando um tipo estranho entra no bar. O sujeito trajava um pesado casaco e tinha um ar de louco. Ele se aproximou do balcão e pediu uma cerveja para logo após perguntar:

– Sabe se há algum caçador pela região? – questiona o sujeito ao rapaz que o servia.

– Está precisando de um? – Sirius já se envolve no papo.

– E o senhor seria...? – devolve o homem.

– Eu e meu amigo somos caçadores de primeira – Sirius fala, convencido.

– E o senhor estaria interessado em mil moedas de ouro? – pergunta o sujeito.

– O que eu precisaria caçar para conseguir as moedas? – Sirius demonstra interesse.

– Uma harpia.

– Uma harpia? Para que deseja uma harpia? – Agora Sirius parecia sentir-se diante de um louco.

– Eu sou um colecionador e quero ter uma harpia empalhada em minha sala antes que os guerreiros de Merlim exterminem todas.

– Por duas mil moedas eu a trago para você.

– Se ela vier viva, eu pago – fala o sujeito apertando a mão de Sirius para fechar o acordo.

Sirius então retorna a mesa e informa Remus que eles têm uma nova missão. E essa pagaria muito bem.

Enquanto eles iam para aquela maluca caça, Zoleiman disse que os aguardaria na taverna, pois algumas coisas ali ainda precisavam de sua atenção.

† – † – †

A missão desta vez era capturar uma harpia e entregá-la a um rico colecionar de objetos exóticos. Por algum motivo ele tinha um fascínio por empalhar criaturas diversas.

– Sirius, onde vamos encontrar uma harpia? – pergunta Remus – E viva ainda por cima?

– Eu conheço um lugar, confie em mim – responde Sirius, sorrindo convencido.

– Confiar em você? – faz Remus, desconfiado. Confiar em Sirius naquelas missões não era exatamente indicado.

– Sim, confie em mim, quando foi que eu te coloquei em uma furada?

– Quer mesmo que eu lembre todas?

– É... Deixa pra lá... Mas pode acreditar, dessa vez não tem erro – Sirius diz.

– Que Merlim nos proteja – ora Remus.

Os dois estavam voando havia tempos quando avistaram um castelo antigo, em ruínas. O lugar era sombrio e nada parecia crescer por ali.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – Remus faz, descrente.

– Não – Sirius devolve sem pestanejar. – É o melhor lugar para conseguirmos um bicho desses.

– Logo no covil delas! – Remus choraminga. – E, para piorar, num covil de harpias servas de Voldemort... – continua resmungando. – E eu ainda acreditei que não era roubada.

– Vamos, vai ser fácil – Sirius tenta animar o amigo. – Entramos, pegamos uma e saímos voando para bem longe daqui.

– E como vamos pegar uma sem virarmos comida de harpia, gênio? – Remus indaga irônico.

– Simples – Sirius afirma como se tirasse um coelho da cartola. – Eu entro lá, espanto elas pra fora e, quando uma passar por você, você coloca esse saco na cabeça dela e depois nós a amarramos – Sirius conta o plano com a simplicidade de quem fala do clima.

– Eu só não entendi uma coisa – Remus comenta.

– E o que seria?

– Em que parte do plano a gente se livra das harpias que você irá atormentar e evitamos uma morte dolorosa?

– Isso fica a critério de o quão rápido você voa.

– Ainda me pergunto por que eu aceito vir com você nessas encrencas.

– Porque essas encrencas te rendem muitas, muitíssimas moedas de ouro e também pela aventura. Se James estivesse aqui, ele já estaria lá dentro espantando elas.

– James estaria em casa, com Lilian, tentando colocar Harry na linha.

– Isso também – Sirius pondera. – Meu afilhado que deveria participar de algumas dessas

– Sabe que ele nunca deixaria Hermione cuidar de Hogwarts sozinha.

– Infelizmente eu sei – Sirius resmunga. – E a culpa é todinha de Dumbledore.

– Já que vamos morrer com esse seu plano maluco, posso sugerir que adentremos o covil à noite?

– Sim, pode ser – comenta o outro, de modo displicente.

Quando anoiteceu, Sirius entrou com cautela no covil daqueles seres que tanto lhe atormentavam a vida, mas só a ideia de ele as atormentar agora, já valia o risco.

Quando entrou no covil, viu que muitas estavam adormecidas enquanto algumas se ocupavam em comer a carne que um dia pertencerá a um boi. Era realmente repugnante aquele lugar. E quando avistou Bella limpando aquele chão e Rodolfo tentando defendê-la daqueles monstros, não pode deixar de rir. Precisava contar isso ao afilhado. Foi então que uma ideia louca passou-lhe pela cabeça.

Montou em seu grifo novamente e passou voando a toda sobre a cabeça de Rodolfo. O grifo com suas garras capturou o homem e saiu voando com ele. As harpias, surpreendidas com aquilo, começaram a voar em seu encalço, esquecendo a deliciosa tarefa de atormentar Bella e vendo a chance de atormentar o cara da espada. Um bando de harpias voou para cima de Sirius. O aventureiro desviava de todas e ria, enquanto Rodolfo, sem nada entender era balançado para lá e para cá.

Enquanto Remus esperava que Sirius atraísse as harpias para a armadilha, ele observava em volta quando viu um baú de porte médio escondido entre algumas pedras. Olhando mais de perto, notou se tratar de uma arca usada para guardar ouro. Explorando mais um pouco, ele percebeu que aquele buraco nas pedras era uma caverna em que as harpias guardavam os tesouros que saqueavam dos homens que capturavam.

Incapaz de resistir, Remus pegou a arca e prendeu em seu grifo. Foi quando ouviu as harpias vindo. Ele se posicionou, meio atrapalhado, e ao ver uma asa batendo, ele pulou em cima do ser que voava e tapou-lhe a cabeça. Quando olhou, estava em cima do grifo do amigo. Sirius se debatia para livrar-se do saco que tinha na cabeça.

– Ótimo, Remus, agora me cubra de penas e me entregue ao homem, ele irá adorar a harpia Sirius Black, a espécie mais rara de todas – fala com sarcasmo.

– Desculpe, Sirius, mas nessa escuridão, fica difícil.

– O que acha de pegar alguma dessas que estão voando aí atrás?

– Da pra me soltar? – gritou Rodolfo ainda pendurado no ar pelas patas grifo.

– O que ele faz aqui? – pergunta Remus.

– Longa história, depois te conto – diz Sirius.

Remus então pula de volta para seu grifo e sai em perseguição das harpias. Assim que uma passa acima de si, Remus levanta o saco e prende a cabeça dela. A harpia desorientada para no ar e Remus acerta uma bela cacetada na cabeça da ave, que desmaia. Pronto, agora era só amarrá-la e levá-la.

Enquanto isso, ao ver o amigo ser bem sucedido, Sirius solta Rodolfo. As harpias vão ao encontro para pegá-lo. E o grifo de Sirius sai voando enquanto Rodolfo tentava fazer aqueles seres deixarem-no em paz.

Quando amanheceu, Sirius e Remus já estavam de posse de seu valioso ouro.

† – † – †

Assim que pegaram o dinheiro, os dois aventureiros se dirigiram de volta para a taverna em que Zoleiman os aguardava. Chegando lá, cada um pegou seu caneco de cerveja e Remus finalmente perguntou:

– Agora pode me explicar que história é essa de levar Rodolfo Lestrage para um passeio?

– As harpias estavam interessadas nele – responde Sirius com naturalidade.

– E o que ele fazia lá? – questiona Remus.

– Acho eles foram promovidos a camareiros de covil de harpia – diz Sirius rindo.

– Esta falando sério? – Zoleiman entra na conversa.

– Bella limpava o chão igual uma gata borralheira e o seu fiel maridinho estava ocupado demais lutando contra as harpias – Sirius explica com gracejo. – Pelo que notei, várias delas queriam levá-lo para seu ninho – fala o maroto e arranca diversos risos dos dois companheiros.

– Harry e Hermione precisam saber disso – Remus lembra.

– O humor de meu afilhado ficará ótimo ao saber disso – Sirius pensa.

– Então vamos voltar ao castelo – Remus diz. – Precisamos levar estas notícias a eles.

Um homem em desespero entra na taverna em que Sirius, Zoleiman e Remus estavam bebendo. O rosto trazia marcas de insônia e a preocupação era notável em seu rosto.

– Zoleiman, graças ao bom Deus que o encontrei – diz o homem.

– O que aconteceu, sir Ulrich? – pergunta Zoleiman.

– A carruagem com minha filha foi sequestrada – o homem que atendia por sir Ulrich responde – foram homens dele, do demônio.

– E por que tanto me procuras?

– Sei que conhece caçadores de recompensa e estou disposto a pagar o peso deles em ouro se me trouxerem minha menina de volta.

– Iremos trazer sua filha de volta – se intromete na conversa Sirius. – E depois a gente acerta o ouro.

– E quem seria o senhor?

– Sirius Black, o caçador de recompensas.

– Traga-a de volta e terá o seu ouro.

– Vamos, Remus.

– Vamos onde?

– Salvar uma donzela em perigo.

E lá vão os dois aventureiros na direção que Ulrich havia indicado. Aquele dia não poderia estar sendo melhor para Sirius, alem de receber um bom ouro, ainda resgataria uma bela jovem e chutaria a bunda de Comensais.

Voando nos grifos, não demorou a avistarem a carruagem que corria pelo campo em direção a fortaleza do demônio.

– Vamos atacar de surpresa – Sirius começa a contar o plano. – São apenas quatro, eu pego a moça e você corta a garganta deles

– Por que é sempre você quem pega a moça?

– Porque eu sou o bonitão aqui.

– Vamos logo com isso, então.

Os dois partem para cima da carruagem. Remus, de espada na mão, corta as gargantas enquanto Sirius arromba a porta da carruagem e pega a garota. O bonitão, pensando que se daria bem, quando vê o rosto da garota, se assusta. Ele nunca havia salvado uma mulher tão feia quanto aquela. O melhor mesmo era levar ela para o pai e pegar o ouro.

– Vamos logo, eu quero meu ouro – Sirius chama Remus que ria da cara de decepção do amigo.

Quando chegaram ao bar, o sujeito lhes entregou dois sacos de ouro e partiu com a filha.

– E eu pensando que salvaria uma bela donzela – Sirius comenta enquanto se sentava e bebia um conhaque.

– Ele pediu para vocês salvarem a filha, não o dragão – brinca Zoleiman.

– Chegamos um pouco tarde para impedir que o dragão a devorasse – ri Remus.

**Continua...**


	17. Agito no castelo

Alguns dias se passaram, não sem que Harry e Hermione estabelecessem uma guerra dentro do Castelo. Discutiam por tudo, mesmo quando não havia razão para discussão, mesmo quando eles concordavam em alguma coisa.

Os treinos de Lancelot continuaram e, naquele momento, ele estava na presença dos dois guerreiros, empunhando a própria espada enquanto executava repetidamente movimentos de defesa e ataque.

– É uma pena não haver mais crianças aqui no Castelo – Hermione disse. – Seria melhor que ele treinasse com pessoas de seu tamanho.  
– Se ele tiver que enfrentar um basilisco, ou até um dragão, a proporção será ainda maior do que um garotinho magricela de um metro e vinte centímetros contra nós – Harry replicou. – Ele precisa aprender a enfrentar os grandes também.  
– Veja que usou um "também", o que significa que concorda comigo quando digo que enfrentar os grandes, os de seu tamanho e os menores são coisas bem distintas – Hermione pontuou.  
– Onde você espera encontrar anões para lutar contra ele? – quis saber o moreno.  
– A maioria dos anões tem o tamanho dele – bufou a mulher, revirando os olhos.  
– São os únicos seres baixinhos que sabem empunhar uma espada e realmente oferecer perigo ao fazê-lo – Harry observou. – Crianças não participam de batalhas e você e Gina são exceções nos campos de batalha, então ele se verá poucas vezes diante de oponentes menores do que ele. Deixemos que ele cresça e logo terá um leque de oponentes de seu tamanho.  
– Deixarei a técnica com você – a guerreira disse. – Depois veremos se ele se sai bem na luta rápida e de improviso.  
– Admite, então, que tenho a melhor técnica?  
– Eu ainda consigo vencer pelo improviso – a morena debochou.  
– Qual de vocês está observando se o menino está fazendo os movimentos corretamente? – Gina se fez presente.  
– Eu estava – Harry disse. – Mas estávamos numa muito produtiva discussão sobre o tamanho dos oponentes.

Harry riu e Gina o acompanhou.

– Eu descobri desde cedo que poucos oponentes serão de meu tamanho ou menores do que eu – a capitã disse, o que fez Harry lançar um olhar debochado a Hermione que quase gritava "eu disse!". – Um dia, porém, espero enfrentar a anã de jardim da Bellatrix Lestrange.  
– Entre na fila – Hermione disse, rindo.  
– Então, vocês já terminaram? – quis saber Gina.  
– Depende – Harry responde. – O garoto é meu depois do treino.  
– Na verdade, já está anoitecendo. Vim chamá-los para o jantar, o que significa que o garoto é de todos – a ruiva riu.  
– Ainda podemos jogar uma partida de gamão – Harry ponderou. – Lance! – chamou. – Está bem por hoje. Já pode tirar a armadura e guardar a sua espada.  
– Já, sir Potter? – Lance fez, aproximando-se. – O que faremos agora?  
– O jantar será servido logo, Lancelot – Hermione respondeu. – Depois Harry gostaria de convidá-lo para uma emocionante partida de gamão.  
– Terá que me ensinar. Papai jogava quando ia para a Taverna, mas nunca me ensinou – Lance contou.  
– Eu ensino – Harry garantiu.  
– Vamos, Lance? – Gina chamou. – Vocês também vêm?  
– Iremos em seguida – Harry apressou-se em responder e a ruiva assentiu, levando Lance consigo.

Hermione fez menção de levantar da pequena arquibancada, mas Harry a impediu, segurando-a pela mão. Ela voltou-se para ele, o olhar frio, e então encarou a mão dele, que soltou a dela quase que imediatamente, como se o olhar dela queimasse a sua pele.

– Hermione...  
– Diga o que tem a dizer – ela disse. – Faça-o logo e sairemos ainda mais rápido daqui.  
– Não podemos continuar em guerra. Não é bom para o garoto e todos estão notando...  
– Quem deu início a esta guerra foi você – Hermione retrucou, de pronto. – Quanto ao 'todos' a que se refere, estão mais do que habituados com a nossa guerra particular, não vão fazer perguntas. Lance? Ele sabe que não brigamos por culpa dele.  
– Você sabe por que reagi daquela maneira...  
– Algo mais que queira dizer? – ela o interrompeu, ignorando o que ele dizia.  
– Seja razoável, mulher! Estou tentando fazer a coisa certa!  
– Ótimo, com licença – e ela deu as costas, ao moreno, saindo para o pátio.

Antes que alcançasse as escadarias que davam para o saguão, ouviu os conhecidos assobios acompanhados do bater das asas dos grifos.

– EI, HARRY! – as vozes de Sirius e Remus se fizeram presentes quando os grifos pousaram o chão de pedra.

Sirius saltou de seu grifo erguendo os braços, sacos enormes de moedas bem seguros em suas mãos.

– Vejo que tiveram uma boa caçada – Harry brincou. – Quais as aventuras da vez? Nenhuma moça sequestrada, espero.  
– Não, uma moça, não. Mas um dragão... – Sirius devolveu, também em tom de brincadeira. – A grande novidade fica por conta de Rodolfo Lestrange e minha odiada priminha – acrescentou.  
– Houve algum ataque? Vocês estão bem?  
– Melhor impossível, cara Hermione – Sirius respondeu, rindo-se.  
– Não houve ataque, Hermione, fique tranquila – Remus disse, também rindo. – E, de fato, estamos bem, mas não podemos dizer o mesmo do casalzinho odioso.  
– Ora, vamos, falem de uma vez! O que há com eles? – Harry quis saber.  
– Sirius? – Remus faz, incentivando o amigo a tomar a palavra.  
– Acho válido deixarmos para falar à mesa de jantar. Acho justo oferecer boas risadas também aos demais guerreiros – Sirius disse.  
– Então devemos nos apressar, o jantar logo será servido – Hermione disse. – Trouxeram muito ouro dessa vez, hein?  
– Demos sorte! – o padrinho de Harry se gabou.  
– Não, você nos colocou em boas furadas – Remus corrigiu. – Quem deu sorte fui eu!  
– Como quiser – Sirius deu de ombros. – Está assim só porque eu disse que já pode casar! E pode mesmo, o pernil e toda a cerveja estão pagos. Ele vai pagar os homens para resolver tudo... nem precisará tirar o traseiro da cadeira!

Naquele momento, Regulus Black surgiu. Carregava algo escondido dentro das vestes e cobria o rosto com um capuz.

– Ora, vejam só... Se não é o meu irmãozinho – Sirius fez. – Enfim deu as caras por aqui, seu incompetente! Roubou um medalhão inútil e deu a melhor desculpa para atiçar a fúria daquele demônio maldito!  
– Sirius, o medalhão pertence à família de Hermione – Harry cutucou o padrinho.  
– Perdoe-me, Hermione, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – Sirius disse. – Vamos, idiota, venha já aqui!

Regulus se aproximou, baixando o capuz.

– S-Sirius...  
– Ladrãozinho de uma figa! O que tem aí? De quem andou surrupiando pertences dessa vez? – Sirius fez, puxando o que quer que o irmão trouxesse. Desenrolou o pacote, que trazia um elmo incrustado de rubis. – Está pior do que Mundungus, roubando só velharias!  
– Esta tem joias o suficiente para valer uma pequena fortuna, Sirius – Remus observou.

Ouviu-se, naquele momento, o insistente som de sinetas.

– Jantar servido! – A voz de Ronald Weasley ecoou de alguma parte do Castelo, e logo todos se dirigiram ao salão onde eram realizadas as refeições.

O jantar estava servido. Como de costume, os apressados já estavam com os canecos cheios e os pratos fartos devorando-os a garfadas generosas.  
– Sirius achou um colecionador de tesouros na taberna em que estávamos e aceitou a missão dele – conta Remus. – E a missão foi simplesmente capturar uma harpia.  
– Uma harpia de verdade? – pergunta Lance.  
– Sim, Lance, uma harpia enorme e viva, ele queria – responde Sirius.  
– E aí, o que aconteceu? – indaga novamente o pequeno, deslumbrado com a história dos aventureiros.  
– E aí Sirius, como não pode deixar de ser, resolveu que roubaríamos a harpia de nosso amado Lorde das Trevas – diz Remus com sarcasmo.  
– E vocês conseguiram? – A curiosidade do menino o fazia questionar antes que qualquer um a mesa pudesse falar.  
– Conte, Sirius, conte a ele como você conseguiu – pede Remus.  
– Eu entrei furtivamente no covil daqueles seres de penas quando anoiteceu e me preparei para meu grande momento quando vi Rodolfo Lestrange lutando pateticamente contra as harpias que queriam partilhar o ninho delas com ele...  
– Por que ele não quis descansar um pouco? – Lance pergunta na inocência.  
– Porque ele tinha que ajudar Bellatrix a limpar o chão – Remus responde rápido.  
– Como é que é? – pergunta Harry entre risos. Tivera que se controlar para não cuspir o vinho que bebia.  
– Exatamente como você ouviu, Harry: Bella e Rodolfo foram promovidos a camareiros de harpias – Sirius graceja, fazendo todos à mesa gargalharem.  
– Voldemort deve mesmo estar furioso pelos fracassos deles – Gina comenta rindo.  
– Mas vocês pegaram a harpia? – Lance volta a questionar.  
– Sim, pegamos – Remus diz rindo. – Mas, se não tivéssemos pego, eu teria enchido nosso amigo aqui de penas e entregado ele pro comprador. – E os demais voltam a gargalhar.  
– Ele bem que tentou, mas eu me livrei dele – Sirius resmunga para o deleite dos cavaleiros.  
– Pior foi a outra missão que ele nos meteu. Já estávamos com um bom dinheiro nos bolsos, quando Sir Ulrich apareceu na taverna pedindo que algum nobre cavaleiro resgatasse sua filha que havia sido sequestrada para servir de concubina na corte do demônio – Remus segue o relato quando Sirius o interrompe:  
– Concubina? Quem quer aquele dragão? – indaga o aventureiro. – Só se for para guardar as demais. – E os presentes voltam a rir.  
– Para você falar isso de uma mulher, padrinho, imagino que seja o cão chupando manga – Harry diz rindo.  
– Pior, meu afilhado, muito pior – o homem responde, tomando um gole de seu vinho.  
– Mas nós devolvemos o dragão, digo, a filha ao pai e pegamos nosso dinheiro... e eu cortei a cabeça de quatro Comensais – Remus termina de contar.  
– Vejo que se divertiram a valer – Hermione se pronuncia pela primeira vez naquele jantar.  
– Muito – garante Sirius.  
– Mas agora daremos um tempo por aqui – Remus fala. – Estou cansado e quero um pouco de sossego.  
– Isso esta difícil por aqui – Draco brinca arrancando risos contidos dos demais. – A guerra se mudou para dentro dos nossos muros.  
– Cuidado com a língua, Malfoy – Harry resmunga.  
– Lamento, Potter, mas quem tem que cuidar da língua é você. – Gina continua o interminável "tirar sarro" iniciado pelo marido. – Ou alguém a corta fora.  
– E você acha que não posso lidar com uma mulher? – questiona o moreno.  
– Considerando o tanto de surras que já te dei? Não – responde Gina, fazendo os outros rirem mais ainda.  
– Lady Granger, será que eu posso ir me deitar? – pergunta Lancelot com os olhos já fechando.  
– Pode sim, Lancelot – Hermione fala para o menino.  
– Vamos, Lance, eu te ponho na cama e então irei me deitar também – Gina se habilita a levar o menino para a cama.  
– Oba! – comemora o baixinho. – Me conta uma história?  
– Sem problemas, vamos lá. – Gina, então, sai caminhando com ele.  
– Como anda o treinamento dele? – pergunta Remus.  
– Vai bem – Harry diz.  
– Iria melhor se certo moleque mimado não estivesse sendo um péssimo exemplo e arriscando dois pescoços valiosos por ai – acusa Hermione.  
– Eu não estou arriscando pescoços – Harry revida. – Apenas o levei para caçar.  
– Sim, o levou para caçar durante o horário de treino.  
– E você queria que eu fizesse quando? Você mal da espaço para o menino respirar, é treino em cima de treino. Nem Dumbledore pega tão pesado.  
– Ele precisa estar preparado. E eu tenho pra mim que Dumbledore não esperava de modo algum que você fosse o guerreiro da profecia.  
– E quem seria? Você?  
– Poderia muito bem ser eu.  
– Como? Se o herói terá que ser o pai do maior rei que o mundo já viu? Você nem casar quer, como pensa em ser mãe? Que belo rei, um bastardo.  
– Dobre tua língua para falar comigo.  
– Não dobro, não, e sabe por quê? Porque eu estou ensinando ao Lance como ser um verdadeiro guerreiro.  
– Está colocando o menino em risco.  
– Não, estou fazendo dele um homem valoroso, como todos os cavaleiros que aqui estão.  
– Um homem morto por sua arrogância não é valoroso, é um imbecil.  
– E um guerreiro morto de fome é mais imbecil ainda.  
– Chega dessa discussão! – Dumbledore corta, adentrando na sala de jantar. – Eu não sei o que está havendo com vocês, mas chega disso! Lance precisa que os dois o ajudem, não que fiquem tentando se matar. Ou vocês resolvem isso, ou o menino será entregue à tutela de Draco, Gina e Cedrico.  
– Mas senhor... – ia protestar Harry.  
– Sem mas – Dumbledore fala, severo.  
– Sabe que não tem o direito de tirar o menino de minha supervisão. Ele é parte do clã de Gargula e, portanto, pertence a mim. – Hermione se irrita.  
– O menino não é um objeto. É uma criança que precisa ser educada e treinada para se tornar o herói da profecia, então, ou vocês entram em um acordo, ou nenhum dos dois treina mais ele.  
– Eu só quero lembrá-la, Hermione, que ele pertence também ao clã de Excalibur – Harry diz.  
– Amis era de Gárgula, portanto, ele entra para o meu clã – Hermione revida. – E, com licença, eu vou me deitar. – E se retira deixando os presentes apenas observando Harry sair furioso em outra direção.  
– O que esta havendo com eles? – pergunta Cedrico.  
– Nem imagino – Ronald responde.  
– Provavelmente eles discordam de algo e isso está gerando todo o problema – alguém disse.  
– Em que eles concordam? – outro provocou.  
– A discórdia foi semeada de vez, irmãos, e, enquanto não chegarem a um consenso, cabe a nós limpar o monte de estrume que deixam espalhado por onde passam – Sirius diz, rindo.  
– O discurso estava realmente ficando bonito, Sirius. Eu devia saber que você arrumaria uma forma de estragar – Remus provoca.  
– Só o tempo dirá – diz Luna à um canto, sombria.

† – † – †

Hermione saíra muito irritada do salão de jantar. Tentou ficar em seu quarto, mas não conseguia. Precisava muito conversar com aquele guerreiro metido a besta. Foi então que se dirigiu para o quarto de Harry. Ao chegar lá, ela entra sem bater.

– Pensei que nunca viria – fala o moreno, que estava sem camisa.  
– Precisamos conversar – diz Hermione.  
– Depois – Harry fala tentando agarrá-la, mas recebe um tapa no peito e ela se afasta.  
– Precisamos conversar sobre o que Dumbledore disse – Hermione argumenta, séria.  
– A culpa é sua – Harry acusa. – Cada frase que digo, vira motivo para briga. Você não consegue viver fora dos meus braços, mas agora quer me convencer do contrário.  
– Não! Cada frase que EU digo vira motivo para briga! – Hermione apressou-se em corrigir. – E eu não quero convencer ninguém de nada. Devemos nos preocupar com Lancelot e apenas ele. O menino precisa ser treinado e é nosso dever fazer isso. E deve estar acima de qualquer problema desprezível que tenhamos.  
– A meu ver, o único problema aqui é causado por sua ilustre pessoa.  
– Eu causo os problemas agora?  
– Sim, porque se você parasse de frescura, já estaríamos felizes e satisfeitos nos meus lençóis.  
– Além de tudo é irresponsável – Hermione diz. – Não pensa em momento algum que tudo está da maneira que está justamente por culpa desses malditos lençóis. Você não é mais um moleque Harry, deixe de ser tão irresponsável.  
– Por que vive me acusando de ser irresponsável?  
– Porque você só me da provas de ser irresponsável.  
– E se eu lhe der uma prova de que posso ser responsável?  
– Qual seria?  
– Casamento. – Assim que Harry fala, Hermione lhe vira as costas e antes de sair apenas diz:  
– Isso não prova coisa alguma! – E sai, rumo aos seus aposentos.

Ao chegar lá, estáextremamente irritada. Pede, pois, a uma criada que ali estava que lhe preparasse um banho, mas antes que este ficasse pronto, ela novamente deixa o recinto e se encaminha para a saída do Castelo. Deixando Hogwarts, Hermione se esgueira para a floresta, onde chama por Tempestade.

– A noite está linda. O que acha de voarmos um pouco, garota? – Hermione pergunta, acariciando seu dragão, que lhe permite montar.

Após algum tempo voando entre aquelas nuvens e o dragão se divertindo com sua domadora e amiga, Hermione desce na clareira e pega a flauta. Em noites como aquela, Tempestade sempre gostava que ela tocasse após o voo. Hermione então levou o instrumento à boca e toca uma melodia doce, mas triste.

Ao retornou ao castelo, Hermione segue direto para seus aposentos. Ao entrar, o banho estava pronto e lhe esperando. Ela então foi para trás do biombo onde se despiu e entrou no banho, a esta altura já frio, o que fez com que se apressasse em terminá-lo.

Deixou a banheira para trás e vestiu uma chemise de seda, deixando que os cabelos ondulassem em cascata até a sua cintura por sobre o tecido branco. Saiu do quarto rumo a ante-sala para fechar a porta. Lá se deparou com a imagem do guerreiro de Excalibur à meia luz de uma lamparina de óleo.

– O que faz aqui? – Hermione faz, deixando o cálice que trazia nas mãos em cima de um móvel.  
– Temos uma conversa inacabada – Harry disse, seu tom de voz era grave.  
– De fato, temos – ela concordou. – Mas pode ficar para quando amanhecer.  
– Não me faça de tolo! – Harry perde a paciência. – Isso não tem nada a ver com irresponsabilidade, nem com o menino, nem com toda esta merda!  
– Não sei do que está falando – Hermione desconversa.  
– Oh, sabe! Você sabe. – Ele avança na direção dela, segurando-a com força pelo braço.  
– Me solte! – Ela se desvencilha dele, massageando o próprio braço. – VÁ EMBORA! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ!  
– Assumo que desde criança implicava com você. Era um menino que queria se divertir pregando peças, é quem eu sou – ele começou, fazendo Hermione ficar ainda mais confusa. – Então nós crescemos e de implicância passamos à competição.  
– O que quer com isso? Qual o seu objetivo trazendo a nossa infância à tona?  
– Então, Deus sabe por que razão, tomei-a em um beijo quatro outonos atrás, logo depois que sua Madrinha deixou Hogwarts para guardar a Biblioteca de Duran – Harry continuou. – Era a única garota por trás dessas muralhas de pedra além das criadas. A própria Gina chegou aqui somente há dois outonos, assim como Parvati, Lilá e Luna. Todas trazidas pelos pais, que buscavam proteger os dons das filhas. Mas foi com você que eu cresci, foi você que eu vi desabrochar numa mulher forte, destemida e, por que não?, bela.  
– Poupe-me de seu discurso, Potter! APENAS VÁ! – pediu novamente Hermione, seu tom de quem implora por paz.  
– Então, talvez cinco ou seis luas cheias atrás, por nova peça do destino, eis que após uma de nossas intermináveis brigas, calei-a com um beijo. Você ficou revoltada, pensei que atiraria fogo às minhas ceroulas novamente, mas voltou para os meus braços após uma bela cena de histeria.  
– O que vai dizer agora? SEI QUE FUI UMA TOLA DE CAIR EM SEUS BRAÇOS E DEPOIS DEIXAR QUE SE DEITASSE EM MEUS LENÇÓIS! Não preciso que me faça lembrar disso! TENHO JÁ A HONRA MANCHADA! MINHA VIRTUDE FOI TOMADA, PODE ORGULHAR-SE DISSO – ela dizia. – Sequer precisou desposar-me para tanto!  
– Eu decido tomá-la como minha esposa, para guardar a sua honra, digo que sinto que a amo e o que me diz? MANDA QUE EU VÁ EMBORA E FOGE DE MIM COMO O DIABO FOGE DA CRUZ! QUANDO TUDO O QUE EU QUERO É QUE SEJAS MINHA! – Harry eleva a voz. – NEGA-ME ISSO, MAS NÃO PERDE A OPORTUNIDADE DE ME FALAR EM HONRA E CASAMENTO!  
– EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM VOCÊ! EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR CASAR-ME COM UM HOMEM QUE SÓ ME QUER EM SUA CAMA! EU SOU MELHOR DO QUE ISSO! – Hermione esbraveja. – VOCÊ SEQUER ME VIA COMO MULHER ATÉ QUATRO OUTONOS ATRÁS. E DESDE QUE ME VIU DESTA FORMA, SOMENTE PENSA EM MIM COMO AQUELA QUE VAI RECEBÊ-LO EM SEUS LENÇÓIS! ROUBA-ME A PAZ, A HONRA E ESPERA QUE EU ACEITE DE BOM GRADO SER SUBMISSA A TI. ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER, POTTER!  
– HERMIONE, CONTROLE-SE! Ou todo o Castelo saberá que estou em seus aposentos – Harry pediu, tentando ele mesmo controlar-se. Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto Hermione o encarava com as narinas dilatadas, as mãos tremendo de nervoso. Harry tentou recomeçar: – De fato, somente a vi como mulher quando me vi como homem! Não nego! E não haveria como ser diferente!  
– É só o que tens por mim, desejo. É só o que vês em mim, um corpo a ser tomado.  
– Se a desejei? SIM! DEUS, eu a desejo toda vez que vejo o vento lamber seu rosto enquanto você sorri de lado, toda vez que arranca aquele maldito elmo da cabeça após uma batalha, toda vez que sorri de satisfação por acertar o alvo com suas flechas – ele cita. – Eu a desejo quando seu rosto está vermelho pelos esforços e pela concentração em suas batalhas, quando acorda pela manhã e veste o seu melhor vestido...  
– CHEGA! – ela pede. Havia desespero em sua voz, já embargada pelo choro contigo. – Por favor, não continue.  
– Quero me casar com você, Hermione. É a decisão acertada a se tomar!  
– POR QUÊ? PORQUE ME QUER EM SUA CAMA, SEM CULPA, TODAS AS NOITES? PORQUE ERA O PLANO DE NOSSOS PAIS?  
– PORQUE EU TE AMO, MULHER! É DIFÍCIL COMPREENDER? Não me importa casar só para proteger a sua honra porque tomei sua virtude, eu iria querer você mesmo que sua virtude não fosse minha! Não me importa se a terei como minha mulher todas as noites, quero somente ser o homem mais feliz dessas terras por simplesmente acordar com você ao meu lado! Não me importa o que nossos pais planejaram para nós, mas sei que onde quer que estejam festejarão comigo, festejarão a minha felicidade, a sua felicidade!

Hermione caiu no chão de joelhos, soluçando.

Harry encarou aquela figura jogada ao chão, o rosto coberto por uma cascata de cabelos, incapaz de se mover, por um instante. Ele nunca a vira tão vulnerável, nem mesmo em suas noites compartilhadas. Como se um estalo o fizesse recobrar a consciência, correu para ela.

– Hermione, eu...  
– Eu não posso confiar a ti o meu coração se não tiver certeza do que acabou de me dizer – ela diz, encarando-o, o rosto lavado em lágrimas.  
– Eu nunca falei tão sério em minha vida, Hermione – Harry diz, afastando os fios de cabelo que grudavam no rosto molhado da morena. – Se um dia eu partir seu coração, eu quero que acerte o meu com uma de suas flechas.

Hermione nada disse, apenas jogou-se nos braços do moreno, abraçando-o enquanto chorava copiosamente, soluçando a cada tentativa de controlar-se.

Harry não entendia, mas não a deixaria ali naquele estado. Retribuiu o abraço e afagou-lhe os cabelos, prometendo a si mesmo que somente iria embora quando aquilo passasse e ela tivesse finalmente adormecido.

Hermione levantou-se mais tarde do que o de costume aquela manhã. O dia já havia amanhecido e o sol subia o céu quando ela deixou seus aposentos após o desjejum. Escolhera um vestido de um tom de azul muito escuro. Era totalmente bordado com fios de ouro amarelo e ouro envelhecido. Sua cintura era marcada por um cinto de tecido com correntes de ouro velho. No pescoço, o medalhão de sua mãe estava bem exposto, o cordão dando duas voltas até que o medalhão pudesse repousar em seu colo. Os cabelos estavam totalmente presos a um penteado alto que uma tiara coroava.

Desceu as escadarias do Castelo e, ao chegar ao saguão, Harry já a aguardava. Estendeu a mão para a dama, que aceitou, mas logo a soltou, para que andassem livremente pelos corredores.

– Lance? – ela quis saber.  
– Deixei-o no pátio com Gina. Ela está satisfeita por ajudar – Harry disse.  
– Obrigada – a morena agradeceu, recebendo somente um aceno e um sorriso como resposta.

Sirius logo apareceu ao final do corredor e veio na direção deles, mas não parou para conversar, apenas disse:

– Casamento, hã? – provocou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em sinal de deboche, e seguiu seu caminho, não sem antes obter a sua resposta: Hermione sorriu, envergonhada e mostrou-lhe a mão esquerda, onde jazia um belo anel que parecia conter um arranjo incrustado de safiras rodeadas de brilhantes.

Notando a vergonha da jovem guerreira, Harry puxou-a de lado, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça antes de fazerem a curva e alcançarem, enfim, o pátio.

**Continua...**


	18. Notícias correm

No pátio, Lancelot parecia entretido observando um duelo de espadas entre Draco e Ronald, ao que Gina fazia comentários de modo a explicar cada movimento dos dois.

– Certo, devemos correr para nos abrigar? – Ronald faz, chamando a atenção dos outros sem interromper realmente o duelo de espadas.

Assim que percebem a que o ruivo se refere, as piadinhas continuam:

– Talvez seja uma boa ideia – Draco ri. – Deixo claro que a torre dos arqueiros da fortaleza é minha.  
– De forma alguma! Fique com a torre de observação, se quiser – Gina diz. – Mas eles estão se aproximando, então não temos muito tempo...

Harry e Hermione se aproximaram dos guerreiros e de Lance. Gina notou que a guerreira de Gárgula usava um de seus melhores vestidos ao invés dos trajes costumeiros e que havia um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas.

– Bom dia, guerreiros – Hermione cumprimenta. – Obrigada por assumirem o treino de Lancelot hoje.  
– Sem problemas, Hermione – Gina diz.  
– Bem, vejo que estão em meio a uma demonstração – a morena fez e virou-se para Harry: – Podemos falar com eles depois.  
– De forma alguma! – Harry negou. – Quero que sejam os primeiros a saber...  
– Sirius já sabe! – Hermione corrigiu.  
– Você entendeu. – O moreno virou os olhos. – Gostaria de anunciar, se assim fica melhor para a alteza ao meu lado – provocou-a –, que este guerreiro que vos fala irá desposar a Princesa do Reino das Terras do Norte.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Ronald parecia ainda absorver a informação, Draco tinha os olhos arregalados e Gina tinha o cenho franzido, descrente.

– Espera...  
– Certo...  
– Eu acho que colocaram alguma coisa naquele maldito suco de uva – Gina disse.  
– Vai ver não era suco de uva... – Draco fez.  
– Tudo bem, não precisam ficar de deboche – Hermione fez, cortando-os. – Harry e eu vamos nos casar.  
– Eu ainda acho que não era suco de uva – Ronald replicou, fingindo seriedade.  
– Legal – Lance fez, um sorriso brotando nos lábios dele.  
– Olha, alguém que não está de gracinha – Harry disse com pesado sarcasmo para os jovens adultos, então sorriu para Lance e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro: – Valeu, amigão.  
– Desculpe, Harry, mas não dá para levar a sério essa notícia – Gina fez. – Quero dizer, até ontem pareciam que explodiriam o Castelo se estivessem num mesmo ambiente e hoje você diz que vão se casar...  
– Ela tem razão, cara – Ron concordou.  
– Vamos supor que seja realmente possível que não estejam de chacota com a nossa cara... Como diabos isso aconteceu? – Draco quis saber.  
– Dumbledore mandou que nos acertássemos, nós brigamos de novo, depois brigamos mais uma vez... – Harry começou a contar.  
– Parece uma história crível agora – Gina disse e olhou para o irmão e o marido, como se solicitasse concordância.  
– Então eu disse a Hermione que queria me casar com ela, ela gritou comigo...  
– Acho que são detalhes o suficiente, Potter – Hermione fez, cerrando os olhos para o moreno.  
– Então eu fui novamente ao seu encontro antes que o dia amanhecesse e lhe ofereci um anel...  
– Há um anel? – Lance fez, curioso.  
– Oh, há um anel! – Hermione concordou, estendendo-lhe a mão.  
– Com licença, lady Granger – o menino disse antes de pegar a mão da guerreira e analisar bem a joia. – Acho que uma lady como lady Granger merece um anel maior do que este – comentou, soltando a mão da morena e dando um passo atrás.

Gina e Ron lançaram-lhe um olhar que era um misto entre repreensão e diversão, isto é, olhos arregalados e esforçavam-se para não rir. O menino olhou de um para o outro e então para Harry, que arqueara uma sobrancelha.

– Com todo respeito, é claro, sir Potter – Lance apressou-se em dizer.  
– Tudo bem... – Harry fez, a voz arrastada. – Eu concordo com o garoto.

Dessa vez todos trocaram olhares entre si, realmente surpresos pela reação de Harry.

– Oi? – Gina fez.  
– Acho que serviram suco para nós, o problema estava no cálice dele – Draco disse, fingindo ar preocupado. Ron não resistiu e riu.

Hermione, porém, somente virara para Harry e o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios, como aguardasse uma explicação para o que ele acabara de dizer.

– É, depois que Hermione se recolheu para dormir, eu sabia que tinha apenas três opções: eu poderia tentar a sorte com a arca que Lupin achou; eu poderia ir atrás de Zoleiman e pedir que ele me conseguisse o anel; ou poderia ir até Minerva McGonagall ver se ela sabe de mais joias da família de Hermione. Eu contava com a sorte em qualquer delas – Harry contou. – Eu decidi que deveria apenas ir até a Taverna.  
– O melhor lugar, sem dúvidas, para resolver o seu problema – Gina ironizou.  
– Era tarde, é verdade, mas muitos comerciantes que chegam de viagem vão à Taverna antes de seguirem para casa. Dei sorte de encontrar Zoleiman lá se resolvendo com outro comerciante. Aguardei que terminasse seus assuntos e pedi que ele me fornecesse o nome de um bom ourives. Ele me forneceu o nome de um desgraçado que não mora, mas se esconde no meio do mato. Estou ouvindo pios de coruja até agora!  
– Vai dizer que o homem o atendeu altas horas da madrugada? – Draco fez.  
– É claro que não! Recostei-me em uma pedra na relva, bem ao lado da casa de fundir, joguei o capuz sobre o rosto e tirei um belo de um cochilo – Harry contou. – Esperaria o dia amanhecer e seria o primeiro cliente. Aparentemente os filhos do ourives preferem viajar na calada da noite, pois chegaram um par de horas antes do amanhecer com minério bruto para ser fundido e me arrancaram o capuz no susto. Quando abri os olhos, havia uma machadinha erguida, pronta para me acertar na altura do queixo, e uma picareta que ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se acertaria o meu joelho ou o meu...  
– AI! – Draco e Ron fizeram em uníssono com uma careta de dor.  
– Harry, francamente...  
– Sem 'irresponsável' dessa vez, Hermione – Harry interrompeu. – Pois é, meus caros, agora imaginem ter dois magricelas ditando as regras e exigindo que explique que que faz ali até que contem o três quando você sabe que os derrubaria em um piscar de olhos se não fosse a maldita picareta em cima de seu...  
– Certo, Harry, já entendemos – Gina diz.  
– Quando finalmente enfiaram-me uma lamparina a óleo no meio das fuças e me reconheceram como quem eu dizia ser, praticamente ofereceram-me um banquete como pedido de desculpas. Acordaram o pai, que prontamente veio me atender. Pedi que me mostrasse de suas mercadorias e encontrei este anel que muito me interessou, principalmente por conta das cores – Harry disse e todos entenderam a razão. – Pensei ser suficiente para que o pedido fosse oficializado e o trouxe para Hermione. Solicitei, porém, meu caro Lance, um presente que fosse digno da Princesa do Reino das Terras do Norte. Ficará pronto em alguns dias, espero eu, para que eu possa entregar-lhe no dia de nosso casamento.

Lance fitava Harry com interesse:

– E depois? – quis saber.

– Depois retornei ao Castelo, já em posse do anel e dirigi-me aos aposentos de Hermione, sabendo que logo ela despertaria. Quando ela já deixava os aposentos, ajoelhei-me no corredor...

Gina realmente riu dessa vez, sendo acompanhada pelos demais. A ruiva balançou a cabeça em negativa e disse:

– Fala sério!  
– Ele ajoelhou-se no corredor e, pela quarta vez, disse que queria casar-se comigo – Hermione continuou a história, fazendo todos a encararem, boquiabertos. – Tomou a minha mão e pediu permissão, exatamente como o pequeno Lancelot fez ainda há pouco – contou, sorrindo para o garotinho antes de voltar a olhar para o agora noivo. – Eu lhe sorri e ele colocou o anel exatamente onde o veem agora. Depois, colocou-se de pé ainda sem soltar a minha mão e disse que eu deveria voltar para os meus aposentos e vestir o meu melhor vestido, aprontar-me como somente uma princesa se aprontaria.  
– Eu pedi que ela me aprontasse para mim – Harry continuou.  
– Pois ele me apresentaria como a sua futura princesa – Hermione encerrou.

Quando Harry e Hermione se desfizeram do contato visual que mantinham, encararam os guerreiros. Era uma cena engraçada, aquela. Todos tinham os cenhos franzidos, descrentes, mas o garotinho loiro no meio deles tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

– E o presente? – ele quis saber.  
– O que? – fez o moreno antes de sorrir e bagunçar os cabelos de Lance. – Ora, aguarde e verá, moleque! Ela nem deveria saber disso...  
– Prometo...  
– Finja apenas não saber – Harry pediu a Hermione, arrancando risos de todos, inclusive da própria Hermione, que assentiu em meio ao riso. – Agora, se nos dão licença, temos que ir ao encontro de Dumbledore.

E o moreno puxou-a consigo para longe do grupo, que permaneceu ainda alguns instantes encarando as duas figuras se afastarem.

† – † – †

– Mas será quem nem as minhas meninas aquele maldito Black é capaz de deixar em paz – resmunga Voldemort em seu covil, quando Bella lhe conta da invasão no castelo das harpias.  
– Meu senhor, eles invadiram o castelo e pegaram Rodolfo.  
– E onde ele está?  
– Se recuperando dos abusos que sofreu.  
– Pobre homem – fala Voldemort, rindo-se.

Neste Momento, Severo aparece no covil.

\- Senhor, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger irão se casar - conta Snape.  
\- Tem certeza, Severo? - pergunta o Lorde das Trevas.  
\- Sim milorde, não se fala em outra coisa no castelo - diz o homem.  
\- Isso não podia estar acontecendo - urra Voldemort, com medo de que a profecia se realizasse.

† – † – †

– Quem diria que toda aquela guerra fosse dar casamento – diz Draco se aproximando da esposa e de Cedrico.  
– Será que sobrevivem até a noite de núpcias? – Cedrico brinca, fazendo os dois rirem.  
– Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, casando... eu só acredito vendo – Gina fala ainda entre risos.  
– Quero ver é ele conseguir levar a mulher pra cama – Cedrico comenta. – Duvido que Hermione se deixe dominar por ele.  
– E quem disse que ele vai dominar? – Gina faz. – Hermione quem vai mandar ali e o Harry que aguarde ela decidir consumar o casamento.  
– Eu fico com Gina – concorda Draco. – Nessa relação maluca deles, a Granger manda.  
– Eu adoraria ficar aqui conversando sobre aqueles dois, mas preciso ver como andam as coisas pelo Castelo – a ruiva diz e se retira.

† – † – †

– Você ouviu o que andam dizendo pelo castelo? – uma serviçal pergunta. – Que Sir Potter e Lady Granger vão casar.  
– Isso só pode ser coisa arranjada – diz outra. – Aqueles dois não se suportam.  
– Mas fazem um bonito casal para quem vê – a terceira comenta enquanto lavam as roupas.  
– Eu sempre desconfiei, esses sumiços dos dois no meio da noite, Sir Potter deve tê-la desonrado e agora foi obrigado a casar – fala uma quarta serviçal.  
– Lady Granger o mataria se ele tentasse desonrá-la – volta a falar a primeira. – Ela deve amá-lo para aceitar o casamento.  
– Amor? Entre aqueles dois? – a terceira questiona, incrédula. – Faça-me o favor! Eles devem estar cumprindo algum acordo e apenas isso.

† – † – †

– Mal posso acreditar que Harry irá casar – Ronald comenta com Remus.  
– Acho que ninguém entende como eles podem casar – Remus diz com ar divertido. – Eles passaram a infância se aporrinhando por este castelo. Eu que não quero estar perto na primeira briga que tiverem.  
– Nem me fale, um acabará com uma espada na garganta.  
– Nada deve mudar, no entanto – Remus sugere. – Porque isso não começou ontem depois da briga. Já vinha de tempos esse 'seja-lá-o-que-for' dos dois. – E sorri.  
– Rezo para meu amigo nunca a trair... ou irá virar um eunuco – Ronald prossegue, entre risos, arrancando risos também do guerreiro mais velho.  
– Hermione o mata com suas flechas. Harry vira peneira se vier a deitar-se com outra – Remus prossegue com o 'tira sarro'.

† – † – †

– Harry e Hermione finalmente irão casar – Luna comenta com um ar romântico para Lilá e Parvati.  
– Você já sabia? – pergunta Lilá.  
– Não, mas desconfiava... minha última profecia sempre falava de um casal ao qual o mundo se curva, e eles são os futuros reis dessas terras. Só poderia se referir a eles. – Luna fala como se fosse obvio.  
– Eu queria mesmo é saber como essa história começou – Parvati diz com ar sonhador. – Deve ser uma linda história de amor.  
– Se seu conceito de linda história de amor envolve trocas de farpas por longos dezenove anos... – Lilá faz. – Pelo menos é o que Dumbledore, Sirius e Remus contam. Como começou essa história de casamento eu não sei, mas agora essas brigas fazem sentido.  
– Amor reprimido – Parvati ri.  
– Harry devia estar se deitando com outras mulheres e Hermione descobriu – Lilá sugere com ar malicioso.  
– Duvido que Harry aprontasse com ela. – Parvati fala. – Ele tem amor a própria vida. – E ri junto com as outras duas.

† – † – †

– É verdade? – Lance pergunta a Dumbledore.  
– O que seria verdade, meu jovem? – Dumbledore o responde com outra pergunta, em dúvida sobre o que o menino falava.  
– Sir Potter e lady Granger vão casar? – questiona o garotinho.  
– Sim, eles irão se casar em breve – confirma o mago.  
– Que legal, vai ter bolo de casamento – comemora o menino.

† – † – †

– Pensei que achasse ele irritante. – Gina diz para Hermione, que havia acabado de chegar à torre em que ela estava.  
– E eu o acho realmente muito irritante – afirma Hermione.  
– Mas irá casar com ele?  
– É o certo a fazer.  
– Desde quando age contra sua vontade?  
– Não estou indo contra minha vontade, estou fazendo o certo para o meu coração.  
– Está apaixonada? – se surpreende Gina.  
– Acho que sim – responde Hermione com ar distante.

† – † – †

Naquela manhã de preparativos para o casamento, tudo que tinha que estar perfeito, como Harry frisara aos serviçais. Tanto se falava nisso, que o castelo de Hogwarts estava uma verdadeira correria com os preparativos finais para a cerimônia e o banquete que se seguiria logo após.

Enquanto isso, em seus aposentos, o noivo se arrumava na companhia do padrinho.

– Quem diria meu afilhado, que um dia, eu o veria casando com Hermione – fala Sirius.  
– Eu ainda não acredito que estarei casando com ela – Harry diz. sorrindo.  
– Ansioso para a noite de núpcias? – o tom de Sirius é malicioso.  
– Essa eu nem preciso responder – o afilhado devolve no mesmo tom.  
– Acha mesmo que ela cederá assim tão fácil?  
– Quer apostar?  
– Prefiro não fazê-lo, afinal, seria muito indelicado de minha parte perguntar a sua noiva como foi a noite de núpcias dela – Sirius ri.  
– Você tem é medo de apanhar dela.  
– Seu pai estaria orgulhoso se estivesse aqui.  
– Obrigado, Sirius – agradece o moreno e abraça o padrinho.

† – † – †

Em seus aposentos, Hermione não escondia o nervosismo que se abatera sobre ela. Por mais sentimentos que possuísse por ele, ainda assim, não pôde deixar de ter dúvidas sobre ser uma boa esposa, uma boa mulher para ele.

Minerva nunca fora do tipo romântica; era uma mulher forte e estudiosa. Seu único exemplo de mulher, e, no entanto, a mãe agora lhe fazia mais falta do que nunca. Tivera que descobrir sozinha o que acontecia nos braços de um homem e agora teria que descobrir por si como ser a esposa deste mesmo homem com quem casaria dentro de poucas horas.

Estava em sua penteadeira, observando sua imagem refletida no espelho quando a porta se abriu atrás de si e ela viu a madrinha entrar.

– Minerva, que bom que veio – cumprimenta Hermione.  
– Jamais perderia seu casamento, Hermione – Minerva fala adentrando o recinto. – Vejo que esta nervosa.  
– Um pouco.  
– Sua mãe também ficou assim antes de casar-se com seu pai.  
– Queria muito que ela estivesse aqui.  
– Ela estaria orgulhosa da filha que tem se estivesse aqui.  
– Eu tenho tantas perguntas que gostaria de fazer a ela.  
– Se acalme, minha jovem. Tem medo do que ocorrerá quando tiveres de deitar-se com sir Potter hoje?  
– Não, isso não. Preocupo-me se serei uma boa esposa a ele.  
– Ele sabe com que és. Cresceram juntos e, se ele escolheu desposá-la, sabe que será a esposa certa para ele. Fique tranquila e se apresse. Logo estará na hora e seu noivo não é dado a longas esperas.  
– Obrigada, Madrinha.

† – † – †

Quando tudo já estava pronto e o bispo posicionado sobre o altar que fora montado no pátio de Hogwarts, Harry tomou seu lugar como noivo e ficou a aguardar Hermione.

Lance, que fora buscá-la no quarto, ficou impressionado quando a viu.

– Nossa... – disse o garotinho. – Está linda, lady Granger.  
– Obrigada, Lance.  
– Vamos? – ele perguntou estendendo o braço para conduzi-la até o altar.  
– Sim, vamos – Hermione falou, rindo da postura que o menino assumiu.

Quando Hermione apareceu acompanhada por Lance, Harry prendeu o fôlego. Ele a observava caminhar até ele calmamente. Seu coração batia em um ritmo acelerado. Os passos dela eram acompanhados por um brilhante sorriso. Ele sorriu então.

– Cuide bem dela – Lance fala, sério, entregando Hermione a Harry.  
– Pode deixar, sir Scath – responde Harry, piscando para o garotinho.

E então Harry e Hermione subiram ao altar e se viraram para o bispo.

– É com prazer que estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar o casamento de sir Harry Potter, príncipe herdeiro do Reino das Terras do Sul, e lady Hermione Granger, princesa herdeira do Reino das Terras do Norte... – o bispo inicia a cerimônia.  
– Estás linda – elogia Harry aos sussurros.  
– ... Hermione Granger, aceita Harry Potter como seu marido?  
– Sim.  
– E você, Harry Potter, aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa?  
– Sim.  
– Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva – declara o bispo.

Harry recebeu, naquele momento, das mãos de Sirius um pequeno embrulho de tecido branco. Desfez-se do tecido e revelou um diadema de ouro incrustado de generosas pedras de safira e pequenos e discretos brilhantes. O desenho de uma gárgula que segurava firmemente uma espada pelo castão com uma mão, e a outra apoiada sobre esta, estava gravado nas laterais do diadema que era tão rico que mais parecia uma coroa.

Ambos trocaram um sorriso antes que Harry substituísse o diadema que Hermione usava por aquele com o qual a presenteara. Em seguida, Harry puxa Hermione para si e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado, para delírio e aplausos dos amigos e companheiros ali presentes.

† – † – †

Quando a festa começou, Harry puxou Hermione para dançar. Era um hobby que cultivava desde a juventude, mas que raramente tivera oportunidade de praticá-lo.

– Vejo que continua adorando dançar – diz Hermione.  
– Me dá uma excelente desculpa para ficar perto de ti – Harry responde, sorrindo.  
– Agora que estamos casados não precisa de desculpas para isso.  
– Fato este que muito me agrada.

Passado algum tempo, muita bebedeira e comilança, um cavaleiro soa o alarme dando o sinal de ataque.

– Mas será que nem hoje esse demônio me deixa em paz! – fala Harry olhando o céu.  
– Vamos logo – Hermione fala, já indo para o interior do Castelo para trocar o vestido pela armadura, acompanhada de perto por Harry.

Quando os dois estão vestidos e Tempestade já esta com eles, Lance pergunta:

– Não vai ter bolo?  
– Pode comer o quanto quiser, campeão. Até porque, com tudo que beberam, nem darão por falta.  
– Eu vou com vocês – Cedrico se prontifica, além dele, apenas Draco e Gina estavam em condições de combate.  
– Não, protejam o Castelo e Lance. Ninguém vai atrapalhar minha noite – Harry fala, já bravo.  
– Vamos, Harry.

E assim os dois saem voando em Tempestade, em direção à fumaça que já surgia no horizonte. Quando chegaram ao local, porém, o que viram os surpreendeu. Era apenas uma dezena de camponeses ateando fogo em uma plantação.

– Era só o que me faltava, ser tirada de minha festa de casamento para resolver desavenças feudais – Hermione reclama, emburrada.  
– O que acha de deixarmos eles se acertarem e irmos para seu quarto de uma vez por todas? – Harry sussurra no ouvido de sua morena.  
– Estou bastante propensa a aceitar a ideia – fala Hermione, sentindo sua razão se esvair conforme o moreno ia beijando seu pescoço.  
– Então vamos logo, isso não nos diz respeito. Se o senhor feudal não cumpre o acordo com seus vassalos, ele que se resolva. Vamos para nosso quarto de uma vez.  
– Nosso quarto?  
– Estou de mudança para lá, afinal, agora eu sou seu marido.

E os dois retornaram sem que ninguém percebesse. Harry a conduziu para o quarto e lá, a beijou demoradamente. Quando trancou a porta, viu que ela estava corada e com os lábios inchados pelos beijos. Novamente a tomou em seus braços e, sem pressa, a conduziu para cama, as roupas retiradas aos poucos e os corpos clamando um pelo outro. A saudade daquele contato misturada a curiosidade de explorar com calma o corpo do outro fez com que a noite daqueles dois amantes fosse apaixonada e muito prazerosa para ambos.

**Continua...**


	19. Dez Anos Depois

Lancelot ganhava velocidade, o vento lambendo o seu rosto, desgrenhando-lhe os cabelos loiros e compridos. Cuidava de desviar dos galhos das árvores que invadiam a trilha no meio da mata, o cavalo embrenhando-se nela a galope, acompanhando o outro animal que galopava em uma trilha paralela.

– Quer fazer disso uma corrida, moleque? – Harry gritou. Sorria para o jovem guerreiro, agora com seus dezoito anos.  
– Você me diz... – Lance provocou e inclinou o corpo, aproximando o peito do lombo do cavalo, de modo que este ganhasse ainda mais velocidade.  
– Calma aí, garoto. – Eles ouviram a voz de Hermione vir do alto de suas cabeças.

Lancelot tornou a erguer o corpo e imediatamente o cavalo respondeu, reduzindo a velocidade. Harry fez o mesmo e os dois olharam para cima, além das copas das árvores, que a morena sobrevoava montada no lombo de Tempestade.

– Hermione! – Lancelot cumprimentou-a.  
– Lancelot – ela respondeu e seu tom o fez acreditar que sorria. – Talvez devam se apressar. O jantar não demorará a ser servido.  
– Está voltando para o Castelo? – Harry quis saber.  
– Para onde mais? – a morena brincou. – Vamos, garota! – E com duas batidas de asas de Tempestade, sumiu no ar.

Harry e Lancelot deram meia volta com os cavalos e partiram a galope rumo à fortaleza que cercava o Castelo de Hogwarts e o pequeno vilarejo em volta. Ultrapassaram a ponte elevadiça e observaram Hermione se despedir de Tempestade e a fêmea de dragão alçar voo enquanto desciam de seus cavalos e caminhavam com eles até um camponês que os levaria para os estábulos.

– Hermione domina Tempestade com uma leveza que eu ainda me impressiono – Lance disse.  
– O que diabos aquela mulher não domina? – Harry fez, sorrindo.  
– Esperava que você me dissesse.  
– Terrível admitir, mas exerce total domínio sobre mim desde que me entendo por gente – o moreno disse. – É ela quem me tira do sério...  
– É ela quem o põe nos eixos – Lance completou e riu. – Todos sabemos disso.  
– Está ficando ousado como Sirius – Harry reclamou.  
– E todos não aprendemos com ele? – o loiro brincou, arrancando risos de Harry.  
– Tem razão.

Seguiram juntos para o Castelo, logo alcançando o pátio, onde Draco e Gina juntaram-se a eles.

– Boa cavalgada? – Draco quis saber.  
– Boa – Harry assentiu. – Planejamos sair para caçar ao amanhecer.  
– Imagino que Ron já se escalou para tanto – Gina comentou.  
– Falando em mim, irmãzinha? – Ron surgiu logo após adentrarem o saguão do Castelo.  
– Falando na caçada de amanhã cedo – Lance disse.  
– Eu deveria deixar que fossem só os dois. Decerto Lance trará dois ou três pernis, Harry deve trazer um porco... Por que me dar ao trabalho se posso ficar com a parte prazerosa? – Ron brincou. – Porém, é uma forma de aliviar a tensão. Dá um trabalho dos diabos lidar com quatro mulheres todos os dias.

Todos riram.

– Eu lido apenas com uma, não sei o que faria se tivesse quatro – Harry disse.  
– A sua vale por quatro, Harry – Ron disse, rindo.  
– E ainda bota mais medo que muito macho – Draco reforçou, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Gina. – O que? Acaso disse alguma inverdade?  
– Eu poderia arrancar a sua língua, Malfoy – Hermione disse, aproximando-se do grupo.  
– Viu? Ela me dá arrepios! – Draco disse, apontando para a nuca, onde os pelos estavam eriçados.  
– Em seu lugar, eu me calaria – Lance disse. – Hermione cumpre suas ameaças.  
– Já fez alguma maldade das que prometeu a você? – Gina perguntou.  
– Não, mas eu jamais arriscaria chamá-la de titia de novo – Lance respondeu e novamente todos riram, inclusive Hermione.

– Voltando a falar nas mulheres de Ron, Luna levou as crianças? – Gina perguntou.  
– Imagino que sim – Ron respondeu. – Não está estranhando a calmaria?  
– Justamente por isso perguntei.  
– Lilá, Luna e Parvati levaram todos antes que eu deixasse o Castelo com Tempestade – Hermione disse. – Estavam todos correndo pelo pátio e pareciam incansáveis. Não sei que tipo de proposta ela fez para que todos as acompanhassem, mas funcionou muito bem.  
– Bolo de casamento, talvez – Lance brincou.

Todos riram e não demorou até serem abordados por um pequeno grupo de crianças entre quatro e oito anos.

– Estavam procurando por eles? – Harry fez. – Pronto, estão todos aqui!

E lá estavam quase todas as crianças que agora residiam no Castelo. Duas das três meninas de Ron e Luna e o casal de Draco e Gina.

– Falta uma cabecinha de fogo – Draco sinalizou.  
– Não falta – Luna disse, juntando-se ao grupo, acompanhada por uma garotinha de oito anos, ruiva e com o rosto pintado de sardas. – Tentei levá-los direto ao salão de jantar, mas quiseram acompanhar os pais.  
– Já operou um milagre e tanto quando conseguiu arrancá-los daqui para um banho – Gina comentou.

Seguiram todos ainda embalados em conversa para o salão, onde Narcisa e Narisa estavam já à mesa cuidando respectivamente de um menino e uma menina, com cinco ou seis anos. Sirius e Remus estavam ausentes, provavelmente em mais uma das loucas aventuras de Sirius.

Cho Chang e Cedrico Diggory já estavam presentes e serviam três bocas. Lilá e Parvati dividiam-se na tarefa de servir três crianças, dois meninos de Lilá com Colin Creevey e uma menina de Parvati e Simas Finnigan. Os seus maridos estavam fora aquela noite, visitando alguns povoados por ordem de Harry e Hermione.

– Essas crianças são o agito deste Castelo – Harry disse.  
– Antes eles do que nós – Hermione fez, sorrindo. – Pelo menos assim saímos do foco de conversa.  
– Também não podemos participar de muita coisa – o moreno comentou.  
– Me tranquiliza saber que não deixo preocupações aqui quando saímos em nossas batalhas – a morena disse.  
– Não me tranquiliza nada é saber que você está lá comigo.  
– Tem certeza? – Hermione brincou.  
– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.  
– Entendi?  
– Gosto de tê-la comigo porque é uma grande guerreira, mas temo não tê-la comigo quando voltar – Harry explicou-se, ainda que soubesse ser desnecessário.  
– Nós ficaremos juntos, Harry – ela disse. – Até o fim, estaremos juntos.  
– Eu não conseguiria de outra maneira.  
– Se não vão comer, avisem – Ron fez, passando pelos dois. – Lancelot está esticando o olho para o frango e eu ficaria feliz em participar da disputa.  
– Você nem comeu o que pôs no prato! – Hermione retrucou.  
– Mas há lugar para mais – Ron avisou. – Sempre há.  
– Vem, vamos tomar nossos lugares – Harry chamou, puxando-a pela mão.

† – † – †

O dia já havia amanhecido há várias horas e, sob o olhar atendo de seus mentores, Lance tentava pela milésima vez acertar os feitiços que seu mestre de magia, Alvo Dumbledore, o mandara realizar.

– Vamos, Lance, concentre-se – Dumbledore diz, calmo.  
– Estou tentando, mestre – responde o menino. – Mas não sei consigo.  
– Já lhe disse, Lance, a fé em si mesmo é o primeiro passo para realizar os grandes feitos.  
– Sim, mas para um mago de mais de um século, é fácil falar... para um garoto de dezoito anos, é fácil suar.  
– Lance, tudo que precisa fazer é transformar essa espada em flechas. E para fazer isso, dobre a natureza... – instrui Dumbledore. – Primeiro derreta o metal da espada, depois prepare a madeira para se tornar as flechas que tanto gosta de atirar e então, faça com o metal quente a ponta perfeita.  
– Estou tentando, mas derreter metal e mantê-lo assim quando o senhor fica resfriando-o é muito difícil.  
– Não é sempre que o destino estará do nosso lado. Não são apenas as forças da natureza que terá que dobrar para derrotar Lorde Voldemort. Terá que dobrar o destino a seu favor.  
– Mas para que esse feitiço me será útil? – pergunta Lance.  
– Esse feitiço, Lance, quando bem aperfeiçoado, lhe garantirá nunca ficar sem flechas em um campo de batalha – responde Hermione.  
– E também é útil quando lutar com um oponente cuja espada e alcance forem mais longos que o seu... você derrete a ponta da espada dele – graceja Harry.  
– Entendido – o menino assente e volta a se concentrar no que fazia.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione comentavam o que viam.

– Sabe que ele não vai conseguir – Harry afirma.  
– Ele ainda precisa, sim, de mais treino, nós mesmos demoramos a dominar esse feitiço – confirma Hermione.  
– Ele é habilidoso com armas.  
– Mas a magia dele é forte.  
– Quando se trata de explosões, com toda certeza. – E os dois rirem, lembrando o tanto de vezes que o rapaz havia explodido algo.  
– E olha que sempre pensaram que quem explodiria esse Castelo seríamos nós – fala Hermione.

O problema foi que Lance se concentrou tanto em esquentar o metal, que acabou por deixá-lo muito quente. Quando foi juntar à madeira, o metal explodiu os gravetos que ele moldara, lançando farpas no ar. No susto, foi a vez do próprio metal se desfazer em dezenas de fragmentos pontiagudos que voaram em todas as direções.

– Protego – Hermione fez, protegendo a si e a Harry num movimento rápido enquanto Dumbledore protegia a ele e ao jovem rapaz.  
– Melhor pararmos por hoje – diz Dumbledore. – Descanse e mais tarde, se seus mentores permitirem, volte para conversarmos.  
– Ele voltará, mestre – garante Harry.

† – † – †

Apesar daquela guerra que já durava tantos anos, o dia estava calmo no vilarejo de Midgard. O sol brilhava e os habitantes daquele, que era um dos vilarejos mais promissores de toda Inglaterra.

Foi quando uma enorme pedra caiu sobre uma casa, destruindo-a por completo. Em seguida, uma chuva de flechas voou para cima de todos que na rua estavam. Pessoas corriam gritando, corpos caíam e crianças choravam assustadas.

Do alto de uma elevação na campina, três homens observavam seus respectivos batalhões exterminarem a cidade.

– É ótimo estar de volta – diz o Avery, um dos Comensais mais antigos do Lorde das Trevas.  
– Apenas camponeses ingleses gritam assim – fala o segundo, era Yaxley, se deliciando com os gritos de horror que ouvia. Em seus lábios sustentava um sorriso sádico.  
– Nem me fale, parece que estou ouvindo uma sinfonia – concorda Dolohov, o terceiro Comensal.

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Cedrico entrou correndo pelos portões do Castelo. Gina, vendo o companheiro de tantas batalhas adentrar Hogwarts com tanta pressa, se dirigiu ao pátio.

– Chame Harry e Hermione, Midgard esta sendo atacada – grita, desesperado, o cavaleiro. Gina adentra o Castelo, enquanto Cedrico reunia Ronald, Draco, Simas e mais alguns dos comandantes que ali estavam. Gina retorna acompanhada de Harry, Hermione e Lance, que insistia em acompanhá-los.

– Me deixem ir com vocês – pede Lance.  
– Gina, proteja o Castelo. Mandarei Simas ficar e pedirei a Cedrico para ceder alguns arqueiros para que Hogwarts fique segura – Hermione começa a ditar o plano.  
– Enquanto nós iremos voando, Ronald e Cedrico atacam pelo leste e Draco deve cobrir a retaguarda.  
– E eu? – pergunta Lance.  
– Você ficará perto de Sirius e Remus e não se arriscará muito. Precisamos de você com a cabeça em cima do pescoço e de preferência respirando – Harry fala, duro, para o rapaz que apenas assente.  
– Eu e Harry faremos o primeiro ataque – Hermione decide.

Com o exército devidamente organizado, eles partem cavalgando, com Harry montando em Tornado, Hermione em Tempestade e Lance voando pela primeira com Ventania rumo a uma batalha. Sirius e Remus estavam montados em seus grifos.

Quando chegaram ao vilarejo, boa parte das casas já se encontrava destruída e outras estavam em chamas. Os Comensais atacavam os camponeses que ali tentavam, sem grande sucesso, defender suas terras.

Harry e Hermione observavam o campo de batalha e viram que no momento em que Ronald chegou ao local, já ordenou que suas tropas atacassem enquanto Cedrico atingia com seus arqueiros aqueles que estavam mais afastados da aldeia. Sirius, como sempre, assim que avistou o exercito inimigo, já desceu com o grifo e começou a cortar as gargantas que sua espada alcançava. Lance, para a raiva de Hermione, seguia o aventureiro. O menino incitava seu dragão a cuspir fogo e destruir o que visse pela frente que ele considerasse inimigo.

– Eu sabia que Sirius seria péssima influência – Hermione fala, balançando a cabeça.  
– Dessa vez, eu não tenho culpa nenhuma – afirma Harry.  
– Claro que tem, de quem ele é padrinho?  
– Meu, mas Lance nunca foi realmente mandado por nós.  
– Pode até ser, mas devo lembrá-lo que precisamos dele vivo.  
– Tudo bem, estou indo.  
– Ótimo, eu me encarrego daqueles três. – Hermione indica que iria atacar os cavaleiros na campina.  
– Espere, Hermione – Harry tenta chamar a morena assim que reconheceu Avery, mas Hermione já voava em alta velocidade para atacar aqueles Comensais. – E depois a culpa é minha – Harry grita aos céus, furioso, indo atrás de sua esposa.

Avery, percebendo a aproximação do dragão, sorri malicioso. Ele apenas levanta a mão e uma chuva de flechas cai sobre a morena, que se defende também com um feitiço de proteção. Aquela batalha seria puramente de magia.

– Nos encontramos novamente, menina Granger – diz o cavaleiro.  
– Quanto tempo, Avery – Hermione o "cumprimenta" com pesada ironia.  
– Vocês dois, cuidem dos outros, Granger é minha.

Avery então revelou que sua montaria era um hipogrifo. Agora Hermione tinha o arco e flecha já em punho. O feiticeiro a encarava com sua espada levantada. Hermione, sem esperar que seu adversário fizesse o primeiro movimento, dispara uma flecha em chamas que é facilmente rebatida por ele.

– Você pode fazer melhor que isso – provoca Avery.

Harry, que tentava ir de encontro à esposa, é interceptado por Yaxley.

– Você é meu, Potter – fala Yaxley.  
– Está com saudades de levar uma surra? – pergunta Harry.  
– Espero que esteja pronto para seu funeral.

Harry salta de Tornado e ataca Yaxley, que também havia desmontado seu cavalo. O choque entre as espadas se misturou com os demais que já eram ouvidos pela campina. A cada estocada que um dava, o outro defendia para já contra-atacar.

Lance acompanhava Sirius. Para o rapaz, estar em sua primeira batalha era emocionante. Remus havia se juntado a eles e abatia os inimigos. O sangue já manchava aquela terra pisoteada e que um dia fora um verde belo.

Cedrico e Ronald tentavam retomar a cidade. Draco tirava o máximo de camponeses que conseguia do campo de batalha.

Hermione e Avery lutavam com a magia. Pedras voavam, flechas em chamas passavam raspando próximo ao rosto de ambos e por várias vezes, Hermione teve que desviar-se para não ficar sem o pescoço. Mas, em uma pequena distração, Avery acertou um feitiço que lançou Hermione de cima de seu dragão. A morena foi ao chão e caiu desacordada. Lance havia se virado naquele mesmo instante e viu a mentora caída. Uma fúria tomou conta de si. Harry, que tentava se livrar de Yaxley, também ficou furioso.

Lance apressou-se em se livrar de Dolohov, com quem travava um duelo de espadas, e foi ao encontro da mentora. Olhou para Avery e sequer pronunciou uma palavra. Apenas direcionou a ele um feitiço que o levou ao chão, desacordado.

Antes que Harry fizesse qualquer outro movimento, Lance olhou para Yaxley, que engoliu em seco e gritou para seus homens recuarem. O hipogrifo de Avery o pegou e saiu voando enquanto Dolohov partiu cavalgando. Yaxley ainda olhou para o menino uma vez mais antes de fugir.

Harry pegou Hermione no colo e partiu para o Castelo. Os Comensais que haviam sobrado eram exterminados pelos cavaleiros de Hogwarts. Lance ficara para terminar o que havia começado. Ao final, quando todos retornaram ao Castelo, a baixa havia sido pequena, mas a vitória, arrasadora.

**Continua...**


	20. Pequenas discussões

Harry adentrou a enfermaria a passos duros e largos. Não pregara os olhos a noite toda.

\- Bom dia, senhor - Cho Chang cumprimentou.  
\- Bom dia - cumprimentou rapidamente a enfermeira ao passar por ela sem lhe dar muita atenção.

Aproximou-se rapidamente da cama de Hermione. A morena estava sentada à cama, os olhos perdidos através da janela.

\- Algo me diz que não é um bom dia - ela murmurou quando ele estava perto o suficiente sem realmente olhar para ele.  
\- Não, não é um bom dia - Harry concordou. - Pensei que eu tivesse dito a você ainda ontem que eu gostaria de voltar e ter você aqui.  
\- Você me tem aqui - ela disse, finalmente encarando-o.  
\- Mas você não está inteira!  
\- Na verdade, estou, sim. Nenhum corte, nenhuma laceração.  
\- Não vou discutir isso com você - Harry revirou os olhos.  
\- Ótimo, porque não há o que discutir - Hermione disse.  
\- Hermione, Avery quase a matou aquela outra vez...  
\- Eu estou andando, respirando, falando e continuo acertando muitas flechas e golpes de espada, o que me faz pensar que um 'quase' muda toda a sentença - a morena retrucou de pronto. - Harry, estamos falando de uma batalha! Numa batalha, não raro, alguém está em desvantagem. Nem sempre estaremos em um para um. Avery é um feiticeiro, eu também. Quantos de nós há por aí para bater de frente com ele? - Harry não respondeu. Hermione o fitou ainda por alguns instantes em silêncio antes de continuar: - Foi o que pensei.  
\- Mas você foi imprudente! - esbraveja Harry. - E havia acabado de reclamar da atitude de Lance junto com Sirius para no momento seguinte agir igual. Já não basta eu ter sido imprudente quando lutei com Greyback.  
\- Ao meu ver, me sai muito melhor do que você. Não deixei que Avery rasgasse minha barriga e me fizesse sangrar quase até a morte - desconta Hermione.  
\- Greyback esta morto, portanto estou vingado - retruca Harry.  
\- Claro, eu o matei para ti - devolve Hermione.  
\- Eu o acertei primeiro.  
\- Mas eu arranquei-lhe a cabeça.  
\- Chega, não foi pra isso que vim aqui. Estou aqui porque hoje percebi o quanto essas nossas vinganças pessoais no campo de batalha não irão nos levar a vitória alguma.  
\- Você pode vingar seu clã, mas eu não?  
\- Não estou dizendo isso, vingaremos nossos clãs derrotando o bastardo que ordenou os massacres. Seus aliados cairão por consequência.  
\- Avery é meu - Hermione fala quase aos berros.  
\- Não se eu o matar primeiro, e acredite, não irei medir esforços para isso.  
\- Por que o quer tanto morto?  
\- Porque hoje eu quase perdi a minha última chance de ser feliz. Não irei mais arriscar e se para que voltes a ser a esplendida estrategista que conheço, eu tiver que mata-lo e acabar com essa sede que lhe domina, o farei.  
\- Ira me trancar no castelo de agora em diante? - Hermione pergunta sarcástica.  
\- Se assim ficares viva, sabe que farei.  
\- Quero ver como, és um tolo, Harry Potter, se achas que pode mandar em mim.  
\- Sou seu marido.  
\- Grande coisa, homem nenhum manda em mim e sabe disso. Casei com você, mas isso nunca significará que pertenço a ti. És meu marido por causas que minha razão desconhece. Do contrario, não sei até hoje porque não lhe ateei fogo as ceroulas ainda.  
\- Porque ... - quando Harry ia responder, Cho entra na enfermaria para lhe examinar.  
\- Como esta se sentindo, Hermione? - Questiona Cho.  
\- Melhor, bem melhor.  
\- Ótimo, irei apenas lhe trocar os curativos e então veremos se poderá ir.  
\- Nem ouse sair daqui sem que lady Chang permita - fala Harry e deixa a enfermaria furioso.

† – † – †

Sirius e Remus estavam cuidando dos grifos, próximos aos estábulos do castelo, enquanto conversavam.

\- Eu pensei que aquela teria sido nossa última missão - Remus falava com o semblante cansado.  
\- As aventuras nunca acabam - Sirius contradiz.  
\- Nunca pensou em parar e apenas aproveitar sua família? - Remus pergunta.  
\- Você bem sabe que não consigo ficar em um lugar por muito tempo.  
\- E eu pensando que nosso tempo de paz fosse começar quando você roubou Narcisa do castelo de Lucius.  
\- Não podia permitir que ela continuasse sob o mesmo teto que aquele monstro.  
\- Não estou condenando-o, ainda mais agora, que já se passaram dez anos. Mas não pensas nunca em parar?  
\- Não, não penso. E caçar sereias foi muito bom, ou vai dizer que não se divertiu?  
\- Sim, foi divertido e a grana que nós recebemos também foi muito boa, mas pense Sirius...  
\- Sei que precisamos estar mais presente, sei o que irá me dizer Remus...  
\- Você também se culpa, certo?  
\- Sim, deveríamos estar ao lado de Tiago quando o clã de Excalibur foi destruído, mas não estávamos e não posso mudar isso.  
\- Mas Harry ainda esta aqui, e devemos isso a Tiago, devemos cuidar do garoto.  
\- Bem sei disso, mas Harry nunca permite que ninguém mande nele.  
\- Exceto Hermione - Remus diz arrancando risadas do amigo.  
\- Sim, Hermione é um caso completamente a parte. Harry vai segui-lá até o fim do mundo. Nunca vi mulher nenhum conseguir colocar e tirar um homem dos eixos como aquela.  
\- Ao longo destes dez anos, devo dizer que me diverti a beça vendo aqueles dois trocarem farpas para depois caírem nos braços do outro. Porque ninguém me tira da cabeça que aquele roxo no pescoço de Hermione foi um beijo de seu afilhado.  
\- E ele todo arranhado? Quem você acha que o deixou assim? Eles devem adorar a relação que tem, afinal, ainda estão casados e os dois vivos e quase inteiros. - Sirius graceja arrancando mais risadas do amigo.

† – † – †

Harry e Lance estavam no treinando no pátio. Harry desferia violentos golpes para cima de Lance, que desviava ou aparava os golpes como podia. Ora vinha um violento golpe de cima para baixo, ora Harry se utilizada de estocadas rápidas e curtas na tentativa de acertas o rapaz.

Lance deu dois passos para trás quando Harry lhe investiu um golpe frontal, fazendo com que Lance posicionasse a espada em diagonal em frente ao peito.

\- Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Pergunta o rapaz.  
\- Não - Harry responde seco.  
\- Tem certeza? Estas agressivo demais hoje.  
\- O que você sabe sobre a vida moleque?  
\- Entendi, o que houve entre ti e Lady Granger?  
\- Nada.  
\- Para estar assim, só mesmo tendo brigado com ela.  
\- Ela me tira do sério. Me deixa tão irritado que eu sou capaz de matar o próprio Voldemort só para não vê-la mais arriscando a própria vida.  
\- O que houve?  
\- A teimosia dela ainda vai mata-la.  
\- Ela é uma grande guerreira, será prudente e não o deixará só, Harry.  
\- Que Merlim te ouça, moleque. Porque quando se trata de Avery, Hermione fica cega, igual eu ficava quando lutava com Greyback.  
\- Mate-o, então.  
\- Eu adoraria, juro isso a você, se eu pudesse, matava aquele feiticeiro maldito com minhas próprias mãos.  
\- No próximo combate, se você não o matar, eu o matarei.  
\- Quem disse que irá para o próximo combate?  
\- Eu disse - Lance fala convencido.  
\- E desde quando tem alguma autoridade para determinar isso?  
\- Desde que eu sou o Escolhido, o menino da profecia.  
\- Em guarda, garoto - Harry diz voltando a posição de combate e investindo novamente contra o aprendiz.

† – † – †

Gina observava os filhos e as demais crianças no pátio do castelo. Os meninos brincavam com espadas de madeira, enquanto as garotinhas estavam lá brincando com suas bonecas de pano. Passou a prestar mais atenção quando viu que um dos meninos passou correndo entre as meninas e pegou a boneca de uma delas. Logo em seguida, outro garotinho veio em seu encalço e o desafio para um duelo. A menina que teve a boneca roubada parou de chorar para ver o duelo. Observar aquela cena lhe dava muita paz, durante aqueles pequenos momentos do dia, nem parecia que uma guerra era travada e que talvez na próxima batalha não voltasse para os filhos.

\- Mal sabem eles que cenas como essa são travadas todos os dias - comenta Hermione que havia acabado de chegar.  
\- Para eles é apenas uma brincadeira - responde Gina ainda olhando seus filhos brincarem com as demais crianças do castelo.  
\- Eles estão crescendo rápido.  
\- Sim, o tempo esta passando muito rápido - Gina concorda desviando seu olhar para outro patio da fortaleza, onde Harry e Lance treinavam.  
\- Sente falta dele criança?  
\- Muita falta, eu adorava o colocar na cama e contar histórias sobre grandes amores e grandes heróis.  
\- Lembro dele sempre querendo uma história sua após o jantar.  
\- Sim, era nosso ritual. Eu o via como meu irmão mais novo. E acho que ele adotou a mim e ao Draco como parte da familia dele também.  
\- Imagino que sim, afinal, eu e Harry não fomos muito carinhosos com ele durante sua infancia.  
\- Vocês eram os heróis dele. Em todas as minhas histórias, o nome do herói era Harry Potter e a heroina era você. Ele os admirava como guerreiros.  
\- Mas a amava como mãe, Gina.  
\- Nunca teve vontade ser mãe, Hermione?  
\- Não seria sensato para mim e nem para Harry. Somos nós que estamos a frente das batalhas e uma gravidez, poderia atrapalhar tudo.  
\- Mesmo assim...  
\- Não é a melhor hora.  
\- E o que Harry pensa disso?  
\- Digamos que não dou escolha a ele, caso contrário, já estaria grávida.  
\- Então...  
\- Não me entenda mal Gina, somos amigas, mas diferente de ti, sou a eu quem carrego o fardo de ser a herdeira de Gárgula e portanto, é meu o fardo de unir a sabedoria a força e tomar as frentes de batalhas. Não quero morrer tendo como ultimo pensamento a culpa de deixar uma criança sem mãe.  
\- Me pergunto todos os dias quando esta maldita acabará para termos paz.  
\- Já fazem tantas décadas que esta guerra começou, que tem horas que parece que ela nunca acabará.  
\- Uma década já se passou desde que Lance chegou.  
\- Sim, ele cresceu rápido.  
\- Espero que ele seja realmente o herói da profecia. Odiaria perde-lo.  
\- Também não gosto da ideia de ve-lo cair em batalha.  
\- Ele não irá decepciona-la.  
\- Eu jurei que ele sempre retornaria e pretendo manter minha promessa, Gina.  
\- Eu sei que tudo que puder. Mas no final, será Lance contra o Demonio e neste dia, nem você e nem Harry poderão protege-lo.  
\- Imagino que sim, porque a profecia esta bem clara para mim já. Na batalha final, Lance vencerá e depois, estas terras terão a paz e o soberano que merecem.  
\- Você e Harry irão mesmo unificar os reinos, então?  
\- Eles já estão unificados e há muito tempo.  
\- Sim, desde que casaram, mas a nobreza irá ser dificil de convencer.  
\- Não se preocupe. Quando a profecia se cumprir, todos irão se curvar - responde Hermione firme, porém o olhar distante.

Gina olhou novamente para o patio e ao voltar seu olhar para Hermione, percebeu que a morena já havia deixado o local.

**Continua...**


	21. O fim esta próximo

Após o treino com Harry, Lance se dirigiu a floresta em busca de Ventania. Assim como Hermione, Lance descobrira que seu jovem dragão gostava de musica e então pediu a sua mentora que o ensinasse a tocar flauta. Assim que a melodia começou a soar, Tempestade e Ventania apareceram. Oferecendo uma reverencia a Tempestade e depois a Ventania, Lance se dirigiu ao seu dragão.

\- Como está hoje, meu amigo? - Pergunta o rapazote acariciando o focinho do enorme animal prostrado a sua frente. - O que acha de voarmos um pouco? - E o dragão assente ante a pergunta.

\- Uma ótima ideia, garoto - fala Carlinhos se aproximando.

\- Ola mestre Weasley.

\- Sabe que não precisa de tantas formalidades, amiguinho - diz Carlinhos rindo.

\- Desculpe Carlinhos, as vezes esqueço que não gosta de todas as formalidades do castelo.

\- Sem problemas, garoto - diz o mestre de dragões sorrindo. - Agora, o que acha de levar Ventania para voar. Aproveite e treine com ele, precisa melhorar sua pontaria e também, alimente-o.

\- Pode deixar - garante o jovem guerreiro montando em seu dragão. - Vamos Ventania - e o dragão se lança para o céu junto de seu cavaleiro.

† – † – †

Cedrico, Draco e Ron estavam conversando enquanto observavam o horizonte quando Harry se aproxima, após ter liberado Lance do treino com espadas.

\- Olá senhores - cumprimenta Harry ao que os outros assentem.

\- Viver com quatro mulheres não é fácil, mas acho que não sei o que eu faria sem elas - declara Ron.

\- Quando a Gina me falou que estava gravida do nosso primeiro filho, eu quase fiquei maluco. Mas hoje, não sei como seria minha vida sem aqueles dois pestinhas e minha ruiva esquentada - fala Draco.

\- Cho e eu temos três bocas para alimentar, mas amo meus pequenos - comenta Cedrico.

\- Ser pai de três garotas foi um castigo para que eu pague meus pecados - Ron fala.

\- Você não foi dos piores, Sirius sim precisava ter tido uma garota, aquele ali tem pecados de sobra a pagar - Harry graceja.

\- Imagino que quando mamãe contou a ele que estava gravida, ele orou a Merlim, Deus e todo o resto de divindades para que não permitissem que fosse uma menina - Draco diz.

\- Mas assim que segurei cada uma delas nos meus braços, foram momentos muito felizes - Ron intervem voltando o assunto para a paternidade.

\- Fiquei assustado quando Cho gritava e apertava minha mão no primeiro parto, nunca pensei que ela pudesse gritar tanto - comenta Cedrico.

\- Gina quase quebrou meus ossos, porque ela se recusou a ter nossos filhos sem mim do lado - Draco conta. - Pelo menos não desmaiei igual um certo alguém - insinua sobre Ron ter desmaiado no parto de sua primeira filha.

\- Remus quase surtou também quando a filha dele nasceu - Ron se defende.

\- Sirius só faltou arrancar minha cabeça quando soube que Narcisa estava em trabalho de parto - Harry ri. - Eu e ele treinávamos e ele não quis deixar o combate. Quem foi para a enfermaria fui eu, afinal, o cara quebrou três costelas minhas.

\- Verdade, Sirius descontou todo nervosismo em você - concorda Cedrico. - Cho disse que teve muito trabalho aquele dia.

\- Pior foi Hermione, ela ficou muito brava com Sirius por te tirar de combate por quatro semanas - fala Draco.

\- Mas agora, olhar eles brincando, nessa falsa paz que estamos, me faz desejar mandar aquele maldito pro inferno logo - diz Cedrico. - Apenas para que eles nunca tenham que viver o que nós vivemos.

\- Lance também não merecia ter vivido tudo isso - Harry argumenta. - Nenhum de nós merecia.

\- Sim, mas fazemos o que podemos para criarmos eles longe da atmosfera de mortes que vivemos.

\- Odeio pensar que Hermione pode não voltar da próxima batalha - Harry afirma.

\- E por isso não pensa em ter filhos? - Questiona Cedrico.

\- Eu e Hermione decidimos que seria melhor evita-los - Harry responde simplesmente.

\- Todos nós tentamos evitar, mas aconteceu - fala Ron. - Como tem conseguido dobrar a natureza assim?

\- Não interessa - Harry fala de mal humor.

\- Por acaso sua amada esposa tem lhe feito passar vontade por esses longos dez anos? - Draco indaga o cavaleiro de olhos verdes, de modo malicioso.

\- Meu casamento esta muito bem consumado - Harry fala ignorando o comentário mordaz. - E acho que esta mais do que na hora de cada um ir cuidar da sua vida e do castelo - termina o cavaleiro de Excalibur se retirando.

† – † – †

Harry havia acabado de sair do banho quando Hermione entrou no quarto. O sol havia se posto há pouco tempo, mas o dia fora cheio e a conversa com os companheiros de batalha o havia deixado exausto.

\- Boa noite - cumprimenta Hermione.

\- Boa noite - retribui Harry. - Como se sente?

\- Bem, me sinto muito bem - responde Hermione.

\- Tens certeza? Cho por acaso não a liberou diante de ameaças? - Questiona o moreno serio.

\- Não me afrontes, Potter. Diferente de ti, sei respeitar meus limites.

\- Eu também conheço os meus.

\- Conheces tão bem que assim que saístes da enfermaria quando Greyback abriu-lhe o bucho veio correndo para meus lençóis e eu tive de estancar a ferida. Quase fomos descobertos por tuas imprudências.

\- Sabes o quanto necessito do teu corpo junto ao meu.

\- Mas não é desculpas.

\- Mas tu também não resistes a mim. De modo que lhe afirmo que minha esposa possa vir a ter ameaçado a doce e indefesa lady Diggory para que ela lhe deixasse vir correndo para meus braços.

\- Claro que sim, marido - Hermione responde cheia de sarcasmo. - Sabes que durmo MUITO ao seu lado. Tanto que penso em lhe expulsar de meu quarto sempre que retornamos de uma batalha para que eu durma ao inves de ser agarrada e atacada quando mais preciso descansar.

\- Não precisa esculachar também - Harry reclama emburrado.

\- Harry, fala serio! Estamos no meio de uma guerra, sei bem que preciso recuperar minhas forças o quanto antes. É claro que estou bem, caso contrário, estaria moribunda na cama daquela maldita enfermaria.

\- Sei bem o quanto consegue ficar em repouso. Não quis ter filhos meus justamente para que possas continuar tentando matar Avery.

\- Não quis ter filhos porque não pretendo deixar mais uma criança crescer sem a mãe - fala Hermione triste.

\- Não queres filhos, porque não sabes deixar o campo de batalha. Eu gosto de te-la do meu lado sim, mas lá é lugar de homens...

\- Não me venhas com discursos machistas agora, porque sabes muito bem que sem mim, já estarias sem a cabeça a pelo menos uma década.

\- Por quanto tempo ainda falará naquele maldito? - Questiona Harry se referindo a Greyback.

\- Pelo tempo que for necessário para lhe lembrar que não és o herói da profecia.

\- Sei bem que não sou, mas Lance esta conosco. Poderíamos ter nossos filhos...

\- Será que você nunca conseguiu decifrar nosso futuro? A profecia é bem clara quanto ao que acontecerá comigo e contigo.

\- Como?

\- A profecia fala que Lance será Rei, Harry - Hermione tenta explicar pacientemente. - E raciocine, para Lance ser rei, não podemos ter filhos.

\- Por conta de uma maldita profecia, você esta me condenando a ser o ultimo de meu clã?

\- Não, Lance será rei somente se nós dois morrermos...

\- O que esta dizendo? - Harry indaga assustado.

\- Que eu não retornarei da última batalha, porque então Lance reinará e seu filho será o maior rei a pisar nessas terras.

\- Não... não pode ser - Harry gagueja abismado.

\- Não há como lutar contra isso Harry, e o dia do fim esta próximo. Dentro de oito luas Lance chegará a maioridade e temo que minha vida ao crepúsculo.

\- Eu não suportaria uma vida sem ti - diz Harry.

\- Também não desejo lhe deixar, mas sabes que ele é o ultimo descendente de Gárgula. Se eu não subir ao trono, ele deve subir. A profecia deve se cumprir em oito luas - Hermione fala com pesar.

\- Não permitirei que isso aconteça, deve haver algum jeito.

\- Sabes tão bem quanto eu que Lance cumprirá a profecia. Ele é poderoso e um grande guerreiro. Esta claro que sobrevivi para cumprir a missão de treinar o herói da profecia.

\- Mas e eu?

\- Temo que eu não seja a unica a cair daqui oito luas - Hermione fala triste. - Porque você é o futuro rei das terras do Sul e o herdeiro de Excalibur. O destino e a morte devem estar fazendo troça conosco. O destino quis que sobrevivêssemos e chegássemos até aqui para então a morte cobrar seu preço.

\- Lance será rei, mas pode ser se abrirmos mão do trono - sugere Harry tentando achar uma saída para não perder Hermione.

\- Sabes que a nobreza não o reconhecerá como rei caso eu ainda viva, Harry.

\- Mas precisa haver um jeito.

\- Já pensei em tudo, passei os últimos anos buscando uma fuga desta profecia maldita, mas desde que Lance foi confirmado como membro de meu clã, eu soube meu destino.

\- Por isso nunca quis filhos?

\- Sim, não é apenas para evitar preocupações em batalhas. Tanto nós quanto Lance sofremos demais com a ausência de nossos pais. Não quis condenar uma criança ao mesmo destino que fui condenada. Sem lembrar do rosto de minha mãe. Sem conhecer sua voz ou lembrar de seu toque. Nunca me permiti aproximar-me muito de Lance por isso também. Não quero que sintam minha falta, apenas que honrem minha memória como a maior guerreira de meu clã.

\- Não permitirei que a morte a leve. Se preciso a tranco neste castelo até que o maldito seja morto.

\- NÃO PODES FAZER ISSO COMIGO - grita Hermione.

\- SABE QUE FAREI, SE EU ACHAR QUE PODES MORRER - retruca Harry.

\- O DESTINO ESTA ESCRITO E NADA PODEMOS FAZER, PORTANTO, PARE DE AGIR FEITO UM IMBECIL APAIXONADO...

\- NÃO SOU UM IMBECIL APAIXONADO

\- ÉS SIM UM PARVO QUE JUSTIFICAS TODAS TUAS ATITUDES MACHISTAS PARA COMIGO COMO AMOR. SABES QUE EU SOU UMA GUERREIRA MELHOR QUE TI E POSSO ENSINAR-LHE UMA LIÇÃO QUANDO QUISERES.

\- SE FALAR DE AMOR É UM PECADO, ENTÃO PODES ME MANDAR PARA O INFERNO, POIS A AMO DESDE QUE ME VI COMO HOMEM.

\- SABE QUE TAMBÉM O AMO, CASO CONTRARIO, NÃO TERIA ME DEITADO COM VOCÊ JAMAIS. ENTÃO PARE DE ME TRANSFORMAR NA BRUXA SEM CORAÇÃO QUE TANTOS ME JULGAM.

\- NÃO É CULPA MINHA SE NÃO ÉS CAPAZ DE MOSTRAR AOS OUTROS QUE SENTE ALGO POR MIM.

\- E NÃO É CULPA MINHA SE TENHO UM MARIDO QUE NÃO SABE FICAR COM A CEROULA QUE USA NA CINTURA UMA NOITE SEQUER.

\- SEI ME PORTAR MUITO BEM, ALEM DO QUE, FOSTES A UNICA MULHER A OCUPARES MEUS LENÇÓIS.

\- ACHA QUE CREIO NISSO?

\- POIS DEVERIAS CRER QUE MEU AMOR POR TI É VERDADEIRO. E SE QUERO FILHOS COM TI, ISSO SÓ REFORÇA O QUE SINTO.

\- QUERES APENAS DEFENDER TEU ORGULHO MASCULINO, AFINAL, ALGUNS AINDA PENSAM QUE SOU UMA DONZELA E QUERES ACABAR COM AS CHACOTAS QUE PASSA NO REINO DIANTE DA TUA INCAPACIDADE DE GERAR UM FILHO EM MEU VENTRE.

\- EU QUERO UM HERDEIRO SIM, MAS NÃO É POR ESTAS MALDITAS CHACOTAS DE BASTARDOS E VAGABUNDOS BÊBADOS QUE POLUEM O REINO. ALIAS, UM DIA AINDA PERCO A CABEÇA E LHE FAÇO GRITAR BEM NO ALTO DA TORRE PARA QUE TODOS SAIBAM QUE HARRY POTTER É VARÃO E QUE SUA MULHER DE DONZELA NADA MAIS TEM.

\- NÃO SE ATREVERIA.

\- PAGUE PRA VER E EU LHE TOMO DURANTE A SUA GUARDA COMO MINHA E CALO A BOCA DE TODO E QUALQUER BASTARDO A FAZENDO GRITAR ATÉ QUE PERCA A VOZ.

\- COMO SE FOSSE CAPAZ.

\- NÃO ME PROVOQUE.

\- NÃO ESTOU PROVOCANDO, ESTOU AFIRMANDO - debocha Hermione ao que Harry lhe puxa para si e lhe da um beijo voraz e faminto.

Naquela noite, Harry fez Hermione agarrar-se a si como se fosse uma tabua de salvação em um naufrágio. A morena dormiu exausta nos braços do marido após o ato de amor que haviam protagonizado dentro daquele quarto.

† – † – †

Em seu covil, Voldemort estava reunido com vários de seus fiéis servos. Avery, Dolohov, Yaxley, Snape e Bellatrix estavam por lá.

\- Atacaremos dentro de cinco luas - diz o Lorde das Trevas. - Não iremos permitir que o menino cumpra a profecia.

\- Meus homens estarão prontos e a sua disposição - afirma Avery.

\- Conte com os meus também, mestre - fala Dolohov.

\- Espero que todos preparem seus exercitos, porque atacaremos a fortaleza de Hogwarts e materemos todos que lá estiverem. Não deixem nem mulheres e crianças vivas - ordena o Lorde das trevas.

\- O sangue daqueles imundos irá deixar aquele solo infertil, milorde - confabula Bellatrix.

\- Ótimo, quando a quinta lua subir aos céus, preparem seus exercitos para marchar. Agora vão! - Manda o Lorde das Trevas.

**Continua...**


End file.
